


【授權翻譯】迦勒底的記憶碎片

by Ibellasnowrider, KaguyaDex



Series: 記憶碎片／Fragments 系列 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: A little bit of everything, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Heartwarming, Humor, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Short Story Cycle, Slice of Life, Soul-Searching, Translation, interconnected One shots, 中文翻譯| Translation in Chinese, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 繁體中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 73,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibellasnowrider/pseuds/Ibellasnowrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguyaDex/pseuds/KaguyaDex
Summary: Between singularities, there was plenty of downtime for the last bastion of humanity. Despite an uncertain future, they formed a semblance of a new life within Chaldea, their home of precious memories. Here they were a family... an unusual, hectic, and often imperfect one... but that's what made them perfect.在特異點之間，在人理最後的捍衛堡壘中是有許多的空閒時間。雖然未來是難以預料，但他們在迦勒底中展開類似正常的日常新生活，而它是成為他們的珍貴回憶的家。在這裹他們是一家人⋯⋯一個奇怪，亂七八糟和不完美的一家人⋯⋯但是，這樣才是他們完美的真正原因。This is the official Chinese Translation of Fragments of Chaldea.本故事為英語同人小說Fragments of Chaldea的中文翻譯。





	1. 序章:迦勒底的Once Upon a Time...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragments of Chaldea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053585) by [GhostXavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostXavier/pseuds/GhostXavier). 



> 本故事為英語同人小說Fragments of Chaldea的中文翻譯，原創作權歸 GhostXavier 所有,本人和KaguyaDex是有翻譯權和至於本人是有轉載權。Fate Grand Order及Type Moon 為Note總公司及和Delightwork.INC所有。  
> （請勿做任何商業用途及任意轉載兼使用，如有必須，請通知我與KaguyaDex先而代為轉達或是直接用英文向GhostXavier表示）  
> 專有名詞／台詞翻譯主要由Komica ,巴哈Fate與Fate Grand Order版,PTT，Type-Moon 與 Fate Grand Order 中文Wiki 和維基出處。有其他引用必會在列出。  
> This is the official Chinese Translation of Fragments of Chaldea.
> 
> 更新：序章，第一至五塊更新為修訂版本(感謝KaguyaDex的協助）

.

**童話**

**傳說**

**神話**

**史詩**

**.**

從古至今的傳奇故事，都以許多方式流傳下來。它們記載一些無論是空想或現實存在的人物的一生中生平事跡，是真相、誇大或虛構也不重要。他們可以在人們遇難時提升其士氣，讓小孩子在幻想世界中做美夢、或是以歷史事蹟來定下人類的身份。其差別之處，就如同魔術與科學一樣多；但是在特別情況中，真實及虛構之間分別在知情的人眼中是會混合一起。

一群英靈爲人理修復而戰這種故事，或許看似不過是多一篇虛構的故事情節，但在無人察覺的雪山脈中，這傳奇正被記載著。

一座巨大建築物在大山中突了出來，它是人類的最後希望，爲了延續文明之光對抗絕對滅亡的奇蹟－迦勒底。

在其雪白的牆的四周圍著了小小的墓園，哀悼那天的悲劇，亦向在生者立下了警惕，一排排被雪花蓋著的墓碑。在平均的石地下，埋下了一開始犧牲的人們的骨灰，彼此的距離十分接近。它身處在設施旁，在設施內卻看不到。可是其存在，令人們心底知道一旦失敗的下場。

在前路茫茫的未來／現在中，除了當中的角色，再沒有額外的觀衆再聽故事。在 設施的防護罩外的外面世界以經沒有任何生命跡象，人間如煙霧一般是消失無影無蹤，未來是完全被 "他" 燒卻,操縱木偶的"王"第一場戲以經除去了大部分的日后後可能成為英雄的人；可是剩下的人仍然面對眾多難關及限制繼續戰鬥。當然好事壞事是交接地發生，而同伴的數量也增加了不少，文明之光或許已被熄滅，但他們任然爲了希望的火種奮鬥。

在這偏僻之處中，它的人工核心正在為這故事增添新一頁，爲了未來所救贖的人們寫下全新的“童話”。

 

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

序章:迦勒底的Once Upon a Time...(Once Upon a Chaldea)

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨ 

「觸媒以經準備好了，但不知道是否這能成功召喚到從者。」

「只要不給我黑鍵就謝天謝地了。」

一些在影子中的人物移動，亦有人是優閒地站在一邊，不同的姿勢看著，一塊塊四尖八角,五顏六色的石頭在四個柱子上，而這些柱子圍著了圓形房間。 其中一人把最後一塊聖晶石放下後,他望向在控制台上的，另一人互相點一點頭后,這人就推下控制杖。

聖晶石以彩虹色般發光，和是發出低震動聲音，之后就被柱子吸收。接收器發出了柔和的白光，然後就慢慢消失，它們的工序完成後，一道道從柱子射出來。沿著下面刻在地上的線脈流動。

一條條的能量也發出微弱光芒，而接著就發生以下事情；

一股力量從中間爆發，和它暴戾的出場方式不同，慢慢地形成了在空中漂浮的淺藍色球，古老的咒文和線條形成了細緻的熒光圖案包覆著整個地板：一枚精致的透明十字架，是屬於某人的重要物件⋯⋯不，只是一個全息仿製品，在環中形成，而完成了這個圖案，加上大大小小的淺色球在其圓周浮出來，在魔力滿溢地上不斷地旋轉。

這一連串的程序形成出一個召喚環，這是由魔術及科技結合的成品，是任何現代魔術師都會拒絕的版本。它是真正的傳統召喚，亦也不是。但是無可否認這種的召喚方法是較快捷的，原本是要魔力高強的魔術師才能做到盛大的儀式，在迦勒底中成為日常的一環，當然這是為了早日完成Grand Order的任務。

房間中鴉雀無聲，所有的悄悄話也立刻靜下來，空氣中散播期待和不安的氣氛。球體慢慢地浮起，比起這樣充滿著矛盾召喚式，所需要的神祕、計畫和運氣以及是機會一合起來也是令人熟悉的，人們看著，而等待結果。

是一個令人滿意的答案；

球體們發出閃耀和發出了發了低沈的嗡嗡聲，原本藍色的色調很快消失轉成一道彩色光輝，有人悄悄倒抽一口氣，還有一班人作出歡呼。可是嗡嗡聲變得更大，把那些聲音蓋過了，球體開始順時針轉動，愈轉愈快，形成了一個彩色的環，但是仍然是不斷地加速，還可見到核心發出了小閃爍和能量，聲音噪得快令全場人失去聽覺。

轉到一定程度后後，彩虹環慢慢逐步停下來，但擴大至房間四周。在不斷湧出的能量令核心變得不穩定，而它最極端的周界，離四周的觀察者的距離是差少少就接觸到他們，當彩環解體吸進核心時，只有其中一人眨一眨眼。

如雷般巨響震動全房間，可是沒有人因為這樣而害怕；這只是程序中的一部分。有的人暫時以手來保護眼睛，沒有特別原因，只是他們笨到忘記了保護眼鏡的存在(才不是)。可是大部分人就不需要的，他們要不就早已習慣了這過程，或是出於其他原因；這種儀式只是迦勒底日常行程之一。

代替以上的被壓抑著狂亂舞蹈，一柱能量從地上嘖發出來，只是靠在天花板的緩衝罩抵擋其威力，這股力量令整個房間震動，外人看到可能會誤以為是有地震發生，即使房間如何擺盪，它是亳無快倒下的跡象。

在能量柱失去動力之際，嗡嗡聲慢慢地逐漸變弱，破壞不到它困著的垂直監牢之外，對天花板的「攻擊」也消退，這道如河流一般魔力也隨即也消失；取代的是一個照亮整個房間的細小光輝。

有人露出了笑容，有些露了吃驚表情，但眾人的眼睛不約而同向著光芒的源頭，發亮的光芒慢慢調暗，露出了一個身材嬌小的人形。作為顯示的魔力散落在召喚台，有些浮在新參者的金黃色的頭髮。

光芒不斷地變得哀弱，令新從者身上的色彩出現：皇家藍、純白和閃得發光的銀色，人形的輪廓也變明顯：一位膚色白皙的年輕女孩。

大家的反應是各有不同。

儀式完成後，光芒消失讓新從者完全地向大家展現及看得一清二楚，少女慢慢地睜大眼睛，給在場人們打出一個堅定及有決心的眼神。

少女的綠眼睛把房間描了一轉，對自已所召喚的奇怪之處、房間內的黑影也帶出了她的好奇心；她的美麗的雙眼猜疑地瞇起；因她發現自己不是在房間唯一位的從者，當然她一時感到疑惑。

其中一個的人形從人群中走了出來，走到光明之處中。他的黑頭髮、藍眼睛在有燈光下顯示出來，御主以溫柔的步代靠近少女。他身穿的白色制服和黑色的帶子變得明顯，和黑褲子、黑鞋子做成對比。按他的魔力跡象來看，他一定是魔術師，但頂多祇有平凡級別的能力。

綠色眼睛掃了白皙的手一眼，紅色的圖案，發出了微微的緋紅色光芒。這個熟悉即不同的標誌，使少女的肩膀鬆弛下來，警戒心也隨著下降，兩人雙目交接，少女的眼神仍然留了一絲疑心。

整個房間保持沉默，所有人都確定少年臉浮出細小卻興奮的笑容；觸媒果然是可以百分百確保從者的召喚。

「我為英靈Saber。試問，你可是我的Master？」少女一臉嚴肅問著少年。

少年的笑容綻放起來，點頭回答她說：「我是藤丸弘田夫，是你的Master。」

Saber回應著他一樣點下頭，接著她正想開口問現在的情況時，被她的新御主做了手勢而停止。

「對妳的召喚有關，我是在有時間再談吧，不過⋯⋯」弘田夫伸出手向Saber，她的眼睛露出驚訝，但是仍然回望他。

「歡迎來到迦勒底，我十分期望和妳合作啊！」弘田夫滿懷高興地說。

Saber 露出不明顯但真誠的笑容接著就緊緊握她的御主的手，「我也是啊，Master。」

在他們握手的一刻時，歡呼聲在房間四起響起。弘田夫輕聲笑說：「如果妳想的話，你可以叫我弘田夫或是咕達就好了，在迦勒底中是可以不拘禮節的，加上往往都是這樣的。」

新從者一面疑惑地問：「我不是太明白你在說甚－」

呯的一聲，門被人強行打開，走廊的燈光把昏暗的房間照滿，咕達和Saber放開雙手和大家面向幹擾向新從者介紹的三人組。在喧嘩聲中在眾人看著，這三騎由一位和Saber樣子一樣的紅衣少女帶領，走進召喚室的門口。

「啊！尼祿，召喚以經完－」

「為甚麼沒有人向余 **通知一聲？** Master咕達在昨天可是答應余可讓余出席今天的召喚！為甚麼沒有人向余通知，導致余是現在結束才出現！？」

「冷靜吧，女皇帝小姐。真是的，妳一不高興就－」

「佘沒有問卿，術狐！還有 **汝！愛德華！** 不要再笑了，卿騙余說是四點進行召喚，不是二點才開始！」

「Uwhuhuhu！妳不能盡信海盜的所言，傻丫頭！妳信拙者是妳錯之先！」

「喂，黑鬍子你好停－」

「她會做甚麼？繼續哭鬧？繼續把拙者的笑話當真？Master不是說過不能在迦勒底互相攻－」

紅衣少女抽一抽鼻子，令到始作俑者的話停一下，他回頭一看就吐出一句：「等一等，妳不是會－」

一道寒風在眾人背后後吹起，紅衣少女吵鬧的哭聲在房間響起。

「做得好啊，混蛋鬍子。」

「有人快阻止她繼續哭鬧吧！」

「最少好聽過她的歌聲。」一陣笑聲從房間傳出來，即使這句令紅衣少女的哭聲變得更大。

咕達慢慢地轉向Saber，她原本冷淡表情換成了一面困惑，咕達苦笑的樣子更令她更費解。

弘田夫靦腆地苦笑，他看著正在爭吵的從者們，然後深歎一口氣。

「正如我所說，迦勒底的生活是較輕鬆的，我猜是要和妳好好詳細解釋了，希望妳可以習慣吧。」

 

**~** **序章完~**

* * *

 

重要提示:本故事按日版FGO為本，會有不同大小的戲透，同時是因為是日常系列 ** _微AU_**

在本文會有不同的情節和背景：

1:迦勒底的改變

  * 日和夜在迦勒底會和正常時間無疑，而也跟著一個月曆，但因迦勒底位於另一個空間中(和FGO的原著背景一樣)所以可以沒有時間限制地修正特異點，而能夠不擔心時間不足等問題下完成Grand Order／聖杯戰爭。
  * 其在雪山的位置由海拔6000米降於在海拔4000米。
  * 人理和原著一樣在2016年12月滅亡。
  * 但是時間線從原著的6月開始提前到4月開始，會有是提到時間的流逝。



2.對Fate/的世界觀的修改

  * 因原作者是按從英語翻譯的資料來寫FOC及其相關故事,會有大小的出入。
  * 在特異點F至第五章的事情和原著一樣發展，但在第六章開始會有和原文分歧的原創情節,會在外傳交代清楚不同的發展。
  * 活動會以故事情節安排來作出有一定修改，不會像遊戲這樣發生。
  * 主角們為美籍日德混血兒－藤丸弘田夫 "咕達" (Fujimaru Gudao)及他的童年好友來自愛爾蘭的嘉伯莉 "嘉比"．盧瑟福 (Gabrielle "Gabby" Rutherford)，兩人都從小魔法世家出生的三流魔法師。也在時計塔留了一段時間才來到迦勒底，和原著及動畫版只是普通人御主(藤丸立香)不同。加上在後期戲情中會有最多兩位原創御主,分別為迦勒底靈子轉移部的工作人員-印度籍的安妮舒卡．沙瑪(Anishka Sharma)和弘田夫的表哥；原屬䏈合國特種部隊看守者部隊(Task Force Vigilance)中的先鋒者分隊(Vanguard Platoon)的軍人兼阿爾托莉亞 Alter 的御主-代號為白雲("Cloud")的斯凱勒・阿爾巴尼斯(Skyler Albanese)。令這個迦勒底合共有 **四名御主** 共同出現。
  * 從者們會有少少OOC的情況，因本系列主要關注在他們的性格發展，以及是在環境、和他人的互動和關係的相關發展。有許多都在冬木後經過長時間的接觸其他人和從者而當中建立了一定的情誼，以及在空閒時嘗試新的興趣和活動。



3.有關從者們

  * 在本作中能夠出擊從者的數目是沒有上限，但是會有限制。而故事會用類似EOR第二章中阿斯托爾福和德翁的情況來把從者帶入特異點(從迦勒底直接地,把一早召喚在這裏的從者直到帶來/靈子轉移到特異點,不是像原版召喚分靈在戰鬥中提供幫助,戰鬥完結後就消失的情況)
  * Alter版／同一位從者的不同版本會在系列中會有不同對待。有關於他們出現的條件是在貫穿整個故事而每騎不同。除了很少例外的，所以請注意：不同版本的從者不會“容易“出現。


  * 所有從者是會一早記得自己之前的聖杯戰爭，也因記憶碎片出現也會回想自己在不同時間線所經歷的事情。
  * 如果一個從者是沒有明確地提及，就可以假定他們不在迦勒底裹。從者總列表在原作者 Blog上找到。
  * 星數不等同出現／“召喚“ 的先後的次數，是以隨機所抽出。
  * 沒有自創／OC英靈會出現。
  * 在FGO還沒有實裝／出現的英靈是會較遲在故事出現,因在沒有任何得知的可召喚原因下御主是不能召喚他們的。在 **後來** 的戲情發展會有 **唯一一次** 破這個例的事情：(在第六十三塊中：悉多被安妮舒卡以弓兵一職作為從者召喚到迦勒底)



4.有關工作人員

  * 在原著中只有20人在爆炸中幸存，但是在故事中生存者會增至大約超過100人左右，而冬木前原本的全體職員數目是增加至300人。原文中身為人理保障機關的迦勒底的人員數目亦是太小了。
  * 會有新的部門出現包括科學部。在原著中迦勒底在傳送裝置內裝了凍結保存儀器,而這些機器是屬於高科技；沒有專門負責修理的部門，不是一樣奇怪。
  * 機器人會是在日常生活中幫助迦勒底的日常大小事務，像魔法師的使魔,它們是研究員的「使魔」，加上雖然魔法師和科技水火不容，但是它們把日常的粗活辦得好好的，又不會埋怨和偷竊機密文件等等，而有這樣的安排，更完整的解釋在原作者 Blog上找到。
  * 所有47位被凍結保存的原御主候補人是因受雷夫教授的嚴謹周密計畫影響，而是全體定為假定死亡。



**_謝謝你留意以上的改變 。如果你仍然願意繼續讀下去，特別是知道了科學部和機器人，很酷。 我希望你喜歡這個故事。_ **


	2. 第一塊: 法式見面禮

**小貼士：請注意 , 在各分隔線中會有數字，閱讀迦勒底的記憶碎片時想休息，可以按照自己讀到的段落數字找回進度，以方便休息後可以繼續看啊！**

* * *

 迦勒底的淺藍色走廊中回響著腳步聲。由巨大瓷磚所鋪成的地板，和牆上的嵌板為十分相配。走廊的一面牆深出作為裝飾的玻璃支柱,而另一面墻印上迦勒底的徽章,為平淡無奇的白牆增添一上些色彩 。除此以外；不時出現的吊燈、門囗、植物、長椅子以及交錯的走廊亦為這種現代風格的走廊添加生機。

在迦勒底中大部分的走廊，新人一般都需要地圖才能夠找到自己的目的地。不過以經是在這裡住了多月的工作人員，除了頭一二個星期之外，大部分的人只當它們是廢紙。這因在冬木特異點事件後，只有新從者召喚到迦勒底中的。

走廊的設計很少是有分別，除了一些個別例子，比如最上層的走廊，有安裝著巨型玻璃窗以便欣賞外面四周的美麗風景。

一群工作人員從另一條走廊走過來，他們都穿著統一制服，分別是同一樣的白色外套和黑褲或對女性可以選擇的黑裙和同色緊身褲。他們所穿的外套的袖子為較中性的灰色與御主的近純白色的制服作出了對比。而可見到他們黑色的襯衫和白色的衣領亦配上按照所屬的部門的顏色而打好的領帶。

在三人中可以看到不同的顏色的領帶，黑髮男人身上橘黃色的領帶代表他是屬於工程及機建部、棕髮女子的青綠色代表了魔法部、而在金髮女郎別上的綠色代表她是科學部的成員。

這樣不同部門的小群組，已經是迦勒底在小休及午飯時間常見的情景了。在人手不足的情況下，許多人員都被調派到不同部門以便迦勒底可以繼續運作。再加上有機械人的協助，緩和了迦勒底嚴重人手不足的問題。

第四位工作人員經過其中一個機械人，然後再轉向面前的一條走廊。她的上衣與她的同事有明顯的分別，在她回頭向他們露出個小小的微笑的時候，就清楚看得出來。她的黑色特製外套是証明她是在靈子轉移部門的重要人物之一，而她原本的部門的顏色－青綠色，填滿著了胸口及袖口的位置，黑色外套上的銀色調色將制服的青綠色分隔，而在她的左上臂及拉鍊位置都是有迦勒底的徽章設計。除了以上的制服之外，還有一種制服，這就是高級人員如某部門的主管才能穿的。

  一說曹操，曹操就到，其中一位正好走到正在談話的小群組面前，在他旁邊就是今天新召喚的從者。

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

第一塊: 法式見面禮(The French Revelation)

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

職員們見到兩人走過來，便毫不遲疑地移向走廊右側繼續走下去。兩人分別是一位綠眼睛，拿著一大疊書的年輕男子和一位看來十多來歲的少女，她拿著的華麗旗幟有著近古典風的設計。她長長的金髮是被紮成一束伸至到她大腿左右的辮子，使男子的紅橙色的長馬尾相比下看來十分細小。他身穿的長白袍在前面印有湖水綠的設計，加上其配件－珍珠白的褲子、靴子以及手套。對比之下，有著天藍色的眼睛的少女全身有褲襪至她的内衣都呈藏藍色，而她的斗篷除了白色十字架圖案與肩膀位置的銀白色也是同色的。她的明淨到隱約看到閃光的銀色盔甲包覆她的手臂和身軀，同一樣款式的靴子及頭飾都是以同一物料而製成的。

一把裝飾華麗的劍掛在她的腰間，因隱藏在巨大的斗篷下，才較難看到的。

職員們回頭看了一眼，然後看完兩人完全經過後，就繼續向前走。互相向對方確定剛才的女孩的真正身分後，便就開始以低聲來興奮地談論她。看著他們漸漸消失的身影，盔甲少女向他們輕輕地笑了一下。當然，只有她的身旁的人才注意到。在聽不到男子的談話聲下；她快速地回頭面向她的新同伴前。

女孩向他解釋：「對不起，羅曼醫生。我只是聽到他們背後談起我的事。」

他回望著職員們的背後，給他們瞥一眼後回答少女的話：「希望不是在妳背後說妳壞話。」

「啊，不是的。他們只是看到我而十分興奮。」她滿臉微笑地回應著他。

醫生輕聲笑說：「當然，也不得怪他們的，不是每天都看到知名的聖女貞德的真人出現在自己眼前！」

貞德笑著回應說：「我想或許如此吧，但被稱作聖人是有些不習慣......對不起把你的話打斷，剛才你正在說甚麼？」

「啊，我只是隨口說說。這個星期真是好運，平時 Fate 召喚系統只會是召出禮裝硬幣或是已經被召喚來到迦勒底的從者們的記憶碎片，沒想到會繼亞瑟王之後再召喚出另一位有威望及著名的英靈，真是令人驚嘆的！」他一邊用空出的手做手勢，一邊大聲說。

「拜託，你會令到我更不好意思的！」貞德紅著臉，但是堅定不移地說著。

「抱歉、抱歉－」羅曼連忙補了一句。「平時是咕達是做這些帶人去參觀和說讚美的話的工作，但在召喚室裹中提過了，他為了處理在訓練場發生的突發事情... 啊！離題了，但是已經到妳的房間了！」

醫生停止了腳步，用空出來的手從口袋拿出一張卡片，向電子掃描器掃了一下。隨著顯示燈轉綠以及一道嘟嘟的啓動聲響起後，門就颼颼一聲趟開了，男人把門卡交給他的伙伴，她便親切有禮地從他手上取走。

「我們還有額外的門卡，如果把卡弄丟或弄壞的話可以問我們拿，雖然不難想像從者會以靈體化進出上鎖的房間，但是我們希望客人可以享受優質的生活水平，」羅曼帶笑容說明。「如果有甚麼東西想要，可以用每間房間內設的視像電話作出吩咐。而房間會有資料小冊子及地圖在妳床邊的抽屜裹。咕達會在他一完成積得如山般的文書工作後就會給妳一個小小導賞團，我本人也期待在迦勒底裹可以和妳工作啊！」

說完這句，羅曼醫生點一點頭就回到走廊。貞德聽到他抱怨咕達把他感到像個酒店經理，會對他說一說教，只好露出一個支持的微笑。然後在門閉上之前，迅速地溜入房間；門也很快地關上。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

在迦勒底中各從者的房間是和御主弘田夫一樣的；許多都是屬於在冬木特異點事件中遇難的原御主候補人，而還有是空房。這是因為迦勒底高估了未來會有的御主候補人的數目，估計約百人左右。而一些有關係如家人、情侶等或是身形龐大的從者們只好住在其他地方；或是動一動腦筋有 "創意"地為空間面積作出修改。

房間是近乎空無一物，除了一些基本可動的傢俱。設計得十分簡單的床上有兩個蓬鬆的枕頭，它的拱形床頭和微微曲起的傾板是同一款式，而床腳是一雙牢固的支架。床單和整間房間一樣是一片雪白，被人打磨得發亮的白色地板在燈光下閃亮。燈是以兩款不同設計一邊是棒型：另一邊是正五邊形，兩者都是為了更有美感都設計成左右對稱。在其他裝飾上只有隨意擺放的盆栽作基本的粉飾。

房間内設了一些便利設施，好讓房間像是生活空間而不是軍營。最明顯的是一個迷你的飲品機，讓人可以有熱水來沖調如茶、咖啡等飲料。視像電話及抽屜都在床頭邊，而對面的墻連接著一張設計簡單的玻璃桌子。大門旁的牆上有些空架子，而對面是一座巨型內嵌式陳列架。在緊挨著陳列架，就是通向私人浴室的門；裏面有淋浴器，洗臉盆和西式廁所。說句真話，這房間是只能用十分基本和簡陋來形容的。

「來看一看吧⋯⋯」

貞德在床上坐好，手拿著其中一本小冊子，哼起曲子。她仍然穿著她的戰鬥服裝，只是解下了斗篷。對新來的從者，服飾部是需要多一點時間準備他們的便服。即使如此，她也不介意－自己從來沒有想到迦勒底是有提供這樣較奢侈的服務，但是她對於這附屬服務也感到心滿意足與感激。可能是在之前的聖杯戰爭穿過吧，貞德自己對於 "穿便服" 這個概念是感到有點興趣。

貞德回想這個善良的女孩，對在那個聖杯戰爭時幫助她完成作為裁決者的工作的孩子，她仍然念念不忘： _「謝謝你，蕾緹希婭。在這段時間裏蒙受了妳的不少照顧，願主祝福妳。」_

她腦海回到現實中，繼續專心一意地為自己的房間的佈置尋找靈感。迦勒底除了可以訂做衣服以外，還有傢俱部這回事令她感到驚喜。一開始只是為了維修一些因魯莽或常發脾氣的從者損壞的物品；即是可能是為了狂戰士們才成立 。但是一些從者也對被分配到的簡陋房間而感到不滿。所以就提出了許多為了改善的建議，或說難聽一點就是投訴。

驟然，原本是工程及機建部的小分支的傢俱部突然多了不同的工作，雖然那裏的人平時的工量不多。她也可以為自己的房間添加一些傢俱，增加它的個人特色。可是貞德自己也不想因自己的要求是添加了他們工作量。她靜靜地微笑，回想起羅曼提起的 "佈置風暴"的神秘事件。

可供挑選的傢俱種類泛多，但大部分的設計都較爲單調。這也是理所當然的；他們原本是技術員；不是傢俱手藝人，所以把 "實用性優先，美觀其次"的原則都套用在製作傢俱上。當然，她只想要一張桌子及椅子，如果可以也要一個持旗托好讓她的旗幟可以繼續實體化，都是可以輕鬆地達成的請求。貞德也希望對她的日後的衣服安排可以不會勞煩服飾部的職員。她不需要過於華麗的衣服；由此至終，她會是一個普通的農家女。

一道輕柔的敲門聲把打斷了她的思路。她望一望視像電話的瑩幕，發現時間已經過了很快，已經到下午二點半，她只是看著小冊子都花了一個鐘？貞德為自己的分神是嘆了一口氣，走到門前。正當想像咕達似乎工作十分繁忙同時，她也感覺到一陣從者存在感，是個她十分熟悉的感覺？

「你好？有甚麼我可以幫－」門很快趟開了，而與她面對面從者使她眼前一亮。

站在她前，帶著如鑽石閃耀般笑容是一位外表和她同年的女孩，她的珍珠白、長得快著地的頭髮被綁成雙馬尾，額前短垂髮仿佛為她的小臉蛋及水晶般的淺藍色眼睛上框，她所穿的紅色太陽裙把她如雪般的雙臂全露出來。她以交叉雙腳站立，令她的紅色拖鞋可以完美地連成一條線。白髮少女咯咯地笑後便敏捷地向前擁抱又驚又喜的金髮少女。

「Vive la France～！」高興的女孩抱緊她的朋友高叫著她的口頭彈，「我一知道妳的房間號碼，就立刻過來找妳，小貞！」

奧爾良的聖女回應她的朋友給的熱情擁抱，回抱了少女，還笑了出來說：「我也不知道妳會在迦勒底中，瑪麗！如果我一早知妳在，第一時間就過來找妳。」

瑪麗把自己拉出擁抱，臉容仍舊掛著滿滿的笑容說：「噢不不！不需擔心，畢竟妳才剛剛被召喚過來嘛！不用這樣倉促⋯⋯但是說句真話，在特異點時我給妳的建議，妳有緊記在心的。看到妳不是寡言而冷酷的樣子，真是太好了！」

「我仍然要習慣這裡的輕鬆氣氛，和如何放鬆自己。但是有熟悉的臉孔應該會更容易，」

貞德一邊點頭一邊笑著說。「我被召喚的一事，是羅曼醫生或是Master對妳說的？」

「我在走廊碰到羅曼他，他對我透露了妳的房間的號碼，但是在機構中任何消息都像山火般蔓延的。我是從一位在召喚室工作的魔法部職員聽說妳來了的消息。橙紅色頭髮那位？妳應該和嘉伯莉談過天吧，她和特斯拉都在召喚室中是協助咕達他的召－噢，老毛病再犯了，又在說一些不著邊際的話題。」

貞德輕笑然後把頭輕微地傾斜回想瑪麗的話而說：「啊！我猜大家都知道了？」

瑪麗興奮地搖搖頭說：「托羅曼的福，咕達是被工作壓得喘不過氣。他應該為沒辦法給妳一個小小導賞團這回事而不斷向妳道歉的？」

貞德搖搖頭回應瑪麗。瑪麗笑一笑便就繼續說：「不用太顧及了，他是個工作狂，常看到他辛苦地處理不同事務⋯⋯所以我自願作為你在導賞團的導遊！不過首先，在我的休息廳工作的一些從者們是十分期待和妳見面！妳介不介意先繞道去和大家打聲招呼？」

貞德出聲地笑一下，她看一看放在小包包的門卡便回覆：「如果是這樣的，我一定會去。我對我的新戰友們也感到好奇。」

「我就可以說是一群各式各樣的英靈；大部分都能相處得好好的，」瑪麗退一步再說：「我們在途中也會遇上不少從者。大家在迦勒底都是各有不同興趣，所以分散在不同角落。」

說完瑪麗便轉身和開始蹦蹦跳跳地往前走。貞德跟著她的法國王妃朋友後面，在門關上後，貞德瞪起雙眼。她便問：「我感覺出少數從者的氣息，但是都在我們範圍之內⋯⋯多問一句，迦勒底內有多少從者？」

白髮公主把手指碰一碰嘴唇想一想後就回答她的朋友：「我猜妳是第六十五騎吧。不過，好吧！我們一起現在出發到沙龍參觀！」

金髮少女要停一停，定一定驚，才能繼續走。

* * *

  ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

到了休息廳，貞德再次大吃一驚。這裡和迦勒底其他的房間不同，只是輕描淡寫的保守說法。在只算在裹面來看，如果不是外面入口是用印上迦勒底徽章的門。貞德還以為自己來到某個宮廷的可以容納近百人的華貴宴會廳。

長長的深紅色的窗簾框著映著外面的雪景，以同一款設計的紅色沙發和玻璃桌子在窗口旁。在房間外圍有巨型柱子，看似用仿真大理石覆蓋著。它們之間掛上來自不同地方的油畫。

在窗戶及用膳範圍之間的空位，放置了一張張的外表精美，深色木製成，有著紅色面料的護理椅及坐墊。有著同色面料及同樣紅木色的包廂排成一行，把休息廳範圍和用膳區分隔出來。同樣的桌椅也在包廂之間。按照座位的數目和其有剩的空間，估計如果有更多的座位，的確是足夠讓數百人坐下的。數座大型的水晶吊燈以柔和的燈光把大廳照亮，它們掛在大廳的中心；位於柱子之間。鋪蓋著地板的紅地毯也縫上金色的圖案。在其遠處的左面，有一座黑色的小酒吧。毗連的門大概是通向廚房，而不遠也有道小走廊通往一樣華麗的洗手間。在大廳的正中間的水晶吊燈下，有人正在彈奏三角鋼琴，優美的古典音樂響遍整個沙龍，為它營做了高雅的氣氛。

看著以上的佈置，貞德猜想這間房最有可能是受到傳說中的 "佈置風暴" 「吹襲」的其中一間。後勤部到底從哪裹找到足夠的物料建造這樣的沙龍？貞德心裡充滿疑惑，而在腦子裡記下之後再詢問有關人士；即使她知道是迦勒底儲備大量物料可供人用，但單是那個房間所需要的物資想必也超過了迦勒底本身的儲備。正當貞德嘗試鎮定自己的心情，瑪麗蹦蹦跳跳地走了幾步，然後一邊咯咯笑一邊張開雙臂地自轉。

「歡迎來到瑪麗沙龍(Salon De Marie)！怎樣？不錯吧？」

「是⋯⋯令人驚歎的，瑪麗－」貞德驚嘆著。「是感覺到它的⋯⋯皇家氣派。」

「如妳所見到的，她奢侈的胡亂花費的習慣可不是說笑的，是有事實上的根據，同不同意啊， _聖女貞德_ ？」一把令人聽起十分舒服的男聲從三角鋼琴後傳來。

瑪麗紅著臉面向鋼琴椅的方向說：「真是的，阿瑪迪斯，真是討厭啊！」

鋼琴聲慢慢地停止，伴隨一陣輕笑聲，演奏家便站起來。他的裁剪過及帶有著金色邊的紫色外套把內穿金色及有華麗刺繡的恤衫蓋上。他用了手帕抹一抹手，然後地它放回自己的白色褲子其中一個口袋裏。從鋼琴後走出來，他就溫柔地鞠了個躬。鞠躬後，他把自己的淡金黃色的長髮稍微疏整，就向以鮮明的綠眼睛兩人微笑。貞德向她的新戰友回敬一個微笑後，就行一個非正式的屈膝禮。

莫札特以溫柔的聲音說：「能夠再次見面真是太好了，貞德。」

「我也感到榮幸啊，莫札特。」貞德以同一聲調回應他的招呼。

「噢不不！你們不能漠視皇妃，這個沙龍的主人－我啊！」瑪麗交叉雙臂氣呼呼說著，給音樂家樂壞了。

「把妳忘了，皇妃夫人？誰會可以忘記了我們沙龍的主人？」一把接近沒有任何情感的男聲從後面傳了出來。

貞德即時轉過身，看到二人從酒吧走過來。他們穿和莫札特同款的衣服，但是白髮男子是穿著黑色常禮服，而他的金長髮有著碧藍眼睛的同伴是穿了青色的版本。她認出之前位於敵人一方的從者，但是和之前與Master 咕達在特異點時不同，彼此之間沒有任何緊張感或是敵意。

因為這次他們是站在同一陣線上。

「看來在這次的聖杯戰爭中，我們是要一起並肩作戰。但是在較友善情況再次見面也是真的太好了，桑松先生與騎士德翁。」

桑松露出完全看不到的笑容說：「可以不用敬語的，貞。」

德翁友好地問：「的確。如果可以的話，想要喝甚麼？」

「我只要水就好了，不過謝謝你。」貞德說完後，法國最知名的間諜鞠了個躬，就便離開來完成這張訂單。「看來妳仍然是有自己的僕人，瑪麗夫人？」

瑪麗聽到這回應，笑一笑後就說：「他們全部是自願來幫助的哦。何況加上大家都非常享受在沙龍奢華氣氛下休息和吃晚餐，而令他們繼續樂意留下服務大家的。自從沙龍建成後，我就致力地把真正的法式優雅推廣出去。」

「幸好，它只是把在飯堂吃飯的次數減至最多每天兩次，」桑松插了一句。「我們現在是休息時間，所以它可以當作休息廳使用。在無需要出征的時間中，大部分是迎合與滿足各位人客的需要。」

「還有許多人也願意幫忙。大部分在迦勒底的廚房工作的人幫助準備食物，亦有一班從者也幫忙烹飪，」瑪麗說著，臉上浮現出這種迷離的神情。「玉藻和布狄卡的菜肴的確很好吃，但是衛宮的菜才是極級美味的！如果可以的話，也想介紹他們給妳認識，但是他們忙著每周的盤點及補給任務。」

「妳會在今晚嘗到他煮的餐點。可以媲美法國的一流(très bon)廚師的水平！」德翁插話說，接著他遞上以酒杯載住的冰水給貞德，她說了一聲多謝。

「現在我們休息一下，妳先把水喝完，然後就繼續參觀吧！」瑪麗大聲說一邊輕輕的握緊聖女的手腕。然後把她拉到窗戶邊。正在看著兩個女孩的三人一起搖搖頭，然後回到各自崗位。知道他們的僱主，一定會吱吱喳喳地說到晚飯時間也談不完。

* * *

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

「和阿斯托爾福的午餐怎樣？還是跟你記憶中一樣嗎？」

聖女笑了出來說：「仍然是和平時一樣精力充沛，這是無何否定的。沒想到他也來到迦勒底」

「妳也猜不到他在迦勒底？我一早估到他一見到妳，就向妳直奔⋯⋯等一等，就不是昨天晚飯時發生的事！我真傻啊！」

和瑪麗笑完一會兒後，貞德微笑著，繼續著哼歌，把第二套衣服放在衣櫃中。一件白色無袖的襯衫連黑領帶，加上一條超短的黑色短褲及下面的同色的緊身褲正在是她身上穿著的第一套便服。基本上是把她以前在另一場聖杯戰爭時穿的衣服完全複製下來，也是較容易來完成縫製，她所訂下的頭四套新衣服而是符合她的心意完成的。

有可能她在間歇中被召喚出來，同時也是完成一個重要的特異點之後吧。她所訂製的衣服都在一天内完成只有阿爾托莉亞在比她早一個星期來到，而聖女和騎士王的初次見面就是在昨晚的晚餐會中發生。除了一些從者因她們二人樣子的相似之處而作出了小玩笑以外，是一個印象良好的第一次會面。在今晚的晚餐會中就希望互相認識對方更多，雖然她的朋友－迪爾姆德與衛宮也會跟過來。但也沒有問題，這樣貞德她也可以認識更多的從者。

瑪麗坐在床上，穿著她平時鮮紅色的戰鬥禮服，一邊踢著腳一邊檢查著最後一套的服飾。在她的巨大紅色禮帽旁邊，就是非常惹人注意的一件無肩帶的藍色晚裝。騎兵姬分別給貞德和晚裝瞥一眼，裙子的縫在一邊的精緻的花型裝飾令她目不暇給。當奧爾良的聖女把第三件的衣服整平兼放好後，瑪麗又在咯咯地笑，令到裁決者向她的朋友望了一眼。

「有甚麼好笑？」

「啊，我的可愛的友人(mon amie)⋯⋯我沒想到我的 _神聖_ 的朋友會有這樣⋯⋯性感誘人的服飾。」

貞德面紅起來，見到瑪麗帶著一個得意的笑容，拿起這條裙子。皇妃笑嘻嘻說：「無肩帶⋯⋯還有特別是凸顯妳的天生的曲線。在妳正在穿的衣服和這件晚裝之間⋯⋯哎哎呀，親愛的小貞~。」

「這件是唯一不需要任何修改的衣服，」聖女匆匆忙忙回答。「我不想有過多的要求。」

「我只是說笑的。」騎兵姬一邊搖頭一邊歎息道「記不記得我對你說過妳太過認真？放鬆一些，好好的玩得痛快！你現在是在迦勒底，不是在戰場上！」

「我們不是在昨天說過這件事了嘛，瑪麗。我正在努力中，」貞德帶著微笑提醒她。「我期待著今晚的晚餐會。」

「我希望可以順利舉行！亞瑟王她看來滿有趣的。」瑪麗一邊笑著說一邊把裙子遞給貞德。

「她和我想像一樣，有著一定的王者風範，但是仍然想像不到 "他" 竟然是個女生。」貞德一邊說著一邊把晚裝放回衣櫃。

「說真話，有多少人因爲可愛的阿福不是女生而感到驚訝？」

貞德笑了一笑，瑪麗看一看自己的錶。笑了一會兒又哼了一陣曲後，她快速跳下床，把禮帽拿回來。「多謝妳倍伴我！我們在沙龍再見吧？對對(oui oui)，我也要出去處理特異點！應該不需要很久的。」

奧爾良的聖女點一點頭，笑著說：「小心啊，瑪麗。」

「是十分容易，這些收集QP的任務只是像跑腿一樣！」瑪麗笑著說，她蹦蹦跳跳地往門走。門很快打開，但是她停一停向她的朋友看一眼。「等會兒再見，小貞！Vive la France～！」

門在瑪麗走後關上，只剩下感到有些迷惑的裁決者。貞德回想瑪麗走之前所說的話，但是這只令她更弄不明白。王妃不是說她去處理特異點嗎？為甚麼她的用語會轉為 "收集QP的任務" 和 "跑腿"？但是想直接問她也太遲了，稍後再問他人吧，貞德在心中記了這件事。不過呢，現在她要去圖書館和莎士比亞見面；幸好他是真心想為過去的聖杯戰爭的對她所做的違背規則行為道歉。 

* * *

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

「啊⋯⋯對，我們那位可愛的皇妃又忘了解説一些重要資訊。」

在瑪麗沙龍裏，穿著他的沙龍制服的騎士德翁，站在貞德正在休息的沙發的旁邊。她喝了一小口玻璃杯裏裝滿的水，就把它放在玻璃桌上。她看著正在耐心等待著可以繼續解説的金髮劍兵，雪花在她眼睛中反映出來。她點一點頭，就把雙手放在她的大腿，等著德翁輕輕地清一清喉嚨。

「他們和Master咕達一起去修復一個較不重要的小型特異點。這些小型特異點和用來進行人理燒卻的七個特異點相比下沒有任何危險性，但是如果把它們放置不理也可能威脅人理。」

「我相信，她把它們叫作跑腿嗎？」

劍兵點頭說：「大家都是這樣稱呼它們的。迦勒底是和外界是切斷任何聯繫，所以這些小特異點是補給不同物資的最佳選擇。多得達文西的改良，從食材至建築物料也可以靈子轉移來到研究所中。」

「應該不止是補給普通物資吧？」貞德問，她的眼睛卻望著正在沙龍入口維修一些東西的桑松。

「我本人相信今天會比其他日子可以找到更多的QP，作為日後用途。」

瑪麗和她談過QP，但從來沒有提及到它的用途。她們只是短暫的談論了迦勒底的革命性的，以科技及魔法兩者融合而成的魔力供應機，這是迦勒底為各位從者補魔力的主要來源，而QP就是以上程序產生過剩的副產品。除此之外，她對QP所知不多，只知道它們是小塊的魔力結晶體，也可以從小型特異點裏採取。貞德嘆氣的同時忍不住偷笑；瑪麗的精力充沛和常常是把不同話題混為一談的性格又再次作怪。她日後可能會向德翁再問多一點有關迦勒底內部運作的事，但是現在，他還要完成在酒吧的工作，所以不繼續下問。

「多謝你的解答，我領會你的好意。」

德翁帶著笑容地鞠躬。「當然，貞。我待會兒戲弄一下瑪麗，教訓一下她沒有向我們敬愛的聖女大人解釋清楚。」

當德翁回到酒吧，貞德轉向窗戶，觀看著窗外的飛舞著的雪花。她還有許多有關這個戰爭的錯綜複雜的細節，需要更多的時間學習，但是在她也可以享受著這樣的情況；即是和她之前的聖杯戰爭相比，在這次她的可作為盟友的從者是絕無僅有的多。可以在不需要互相攻擊的情況下，互相認識不同從者是一個史無前例的機會，與可以重新地過自己覺得較平靜的生活有著同樣的吸引力。

貞德從來沒有後悔她在前世時的所作所為與抉擇。有當然，就如她接受火刑的那天一樣，她有時還是會不禁想像，若情況有所差異的話，命運是否也會有所改變。但是由始至終她對自己選擇沒有任何懷疑或遺憾。在這裡，只有一個可靈活安排的時間表和嘗試一些新事物的特別機會。有許多她可以做的，但是問她要從哪裏著手的話，她毫無頭緒。

作為天主教徒兼聖人，她可以在一些天主教與基督教的儀式上提供協助。雖然是個好主意，但她仍然對天草負責處理在迦勒底所有和天主教與基督教有關的東西的一事有保留。但也就是說他和其他人一樣對在迦勒底重新開始都有立刻的興趣。在新臉孔與舊識中尋找新的目標，是對她有很大吸引力的⋯⋯

⋯⋯而她已經是下定決心來去嘗試。她還有許多時間來想她在業餘時間時做甚麼。找找個新的嗜好應該會不錯吧？

從自己的沉思抽出來，貞德靜靜地欣賞因被風吹起的雪花形成的「雪旋風」。和她以前到過的地方的風景不同，迦勒底所給的場景是對她是一種新的感覺。貞德靜靜的回想起她最後一次看到雪的情況；沙龍的寧靜的環境是讓她更容易享受著下雪所帶來的美感。在這個下午中，寧靜的沙龍裏只回響著腳步聲，而她繼續平靜地凝視外面輕輕飄揚的靜謐。一開始，貞德擔心在研究所四處的清潔機器人會忙著周圍清潔，但是令她愉快的事是它們已經如平常一般高效率地完成今天的清潔。

貞德感覺到一位新從者的氣息來到沙龍中。雖她沒有轉身看是誰，但是只聽到正在工作的處刑人的招呼：「午安，莫札特。」

「你也是啊，桑松。真是的，你不是又代瑪莉亞她參加今晚的晚餐策劃會及佈置準備啊。」

「你也知道依她的性格，她一定會抱怨在這次跑腿後令她太累無法參加那些活動。」

兩個 "情敵" 之間的偷笑亦為聖女臉上抹了一絲微笑。「但是，這就不是她的魅力之處嗎？」

腳步聲悄悄地走到房間的正中間，跟隨著它是拉正衣服的「沙沙」聲。莫札特坐好在鋼琴後，他習慣性地彈了一小段的音階。音樂家術士在正式表演前都會做一些熱身活動，以他擁有絕對音感及多年的經驗的一雙耳朵聽一聽瑪麗為今晚的精心挑選的音樂；每一個晚餐前的演奏清單會長達十分鐘，作為前菜將會遞上的優雅小提示。之後，沙龍自身的音響系統就會播放音樂。讓莫札特可以享用自己的晚餐，他平時都和其他在沙龍工作的從者一起在酒吧吃。

按照昨晚的情況，貞德對瑪麗的安排是增加了信心。

完成了他的調音後，莫札特就開始彈奏今晚的第一首曲，吸引了貞德的注意。柔和的微笑在她臉上浮起，記起了在這個聖杯戰爭時的記憶。她對那次有問題的戰爭是有許多想忘掉的事，可是也有許多的美好回憶。靜靜又不知不覺地，貞德發現自己開始慢慢地隨著莫札特的旋律唱起歌來。她看不見窗前的雪花或是自己的倒影，只看到腦海裏那綠油油的草地中的一條鄉郊小徑。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

_到達邊界還有好幾個小時，但是裁決者仍然感到緊張。_ _一陣大風再次將她固定在襯衫裏的長長髮辮吹飛_ _，她只好再把它塞進自己的背後。這是蕾緹希婭身上唯一的衣服，即是它的露出度是_ _超出她能接受的範圍_ _，但是聖女覺得這套服裝也是十分舒適。靜悄悄地，她仰向了貨車的左邊的擋風玻璃，小心謹慎地不讓衣服沾上鐵銹。那位年輕女學生豁達慷慨地把自己身體借給她附身，她_ _至少要_ _尊重她的宿主。_

_貞德隨著木製貨箱發出嘎嘎聲響的同時，_ _把數學課本放回袋子中。日落西山，她_ _微笑著_ _欣賞在小路後的景色。自從她離開了家鄉和其金黃色的稻田，這些安寧的時間就愈來愈少。雖然是即將落下暴風雨的前夕，再次感覺到這種平靜，令她靜下心來。靜極思動，貞德對她這個借來的身體感到好奇，她感覺到她的宿主有一種敦促。_

_貞德自己一早知道蕾緹希婭的一些較怪的性格特點，尤其是接近她的年紀的帥哥，她十分不擅長應對這類型的男生。幸好現在她感受到是較令人安慰的情感。這和她生前唱聖詩和向上帝祈禱的經歷一樣_ _，讓她感到有所共鳴_ _。她嘆一口氣，準備迎合她的宿主的喜好，然後開始唱起從蕾緹希婭自己記熟的歌曲中；她最熟悉的一首的首句。_

_風不斷地吹，在少女口中聖詩的歌詞一段段流了出來。一開始是靜悄悄的，但是漸漸地開始增加音量，貞德抱緊雙膝。眼睛看著四周的景色，不時也看著夕陽。路過的車輪也不讓她有一絲畏縮，她繼續清唱。過了幾分鐘後，歌就唱完了，她又嘆了一口氣然後慈愛地微笑。或許再唱多一首來消麼時－_

_「小姐，妳_ _該不會是_ _從天堂下凡的天使吧？」_

_她的臉染上紅暈，_ _轉頭望入_ _駕駛艙；她忘了背後的小窗是打開的。從後視鏡看到繼續駕駛的司機帶著欣賞的眼光望向她而說：「原本幾個小時前是將會下暴風雨，但是現在雨雲分開露出黃昏的夕陽餘暉_ _⋯⋯_ _同時妳所唱的_ _ <<_ _聖母頌_ _> > _ _比起任何專業歌劇家還動聽。」_

_她不好意思地笑了出來，然後搖搖頭說：「我不是什麼天使，但是謝謝你的賞識。」_

_「我應該向妳說聲謝謝，妳的歌聲像天使般美妙，」男人笑了出來，他把獵鹿帽輕盈傾斜，來向少女示好兼讚揚說：「我把收音機關掉以便好好聽得清楚妳的歌聲。妳不介意再唱多一首嗎？妳的聲音是獨一無二的美麗！」_

_雖然她是要坐在後面的板架上，但_ _這位司機好心好意讓她乘搭順風車帶她到圖利法斯_ _。她心想，又可以消磨時間又能夠回報給他的恩情，而他喜歡及欣賞自己的歌聲。她點一點頭，望著夕陽。嘆了一囗氣，在腦海中蕾緹希婭所記得的歌曲中找一首她會唱的。到達圖利法斯還有一段距離，她亦對數學書中題目也想休息多會兒。_

_她閉上眼睛，她的嘴唇也開始動起來。_

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 「妳看來在沙龍中挺享受的啊，小貞~？」

瑪麗的聲音把聖女從白日夢醒來。皇妃笑嘻嘻坐在沙發上，貞德臉紅像個蘋果一樣，瞪著瑪麗，但是四周掌聲如雷。莫札特停止演奏而開始給她起立鼓掌，桑松和德翁都跟著他一同從各自的崗位拍手。貞德心想著幸好沒有其他人聽到，如果不是的話，她將會更尷尬。不過呢，瑪麗被逗樂的笑容已經是足夠是令她是繼續臉紅。

「妳早回來了，瑪麗。」算吧，貞德妳在轉移話題是完全失敗的。

皇妃向她的朋友眨眼，之後哼了肯定的聲音說：「你知道嗎？如果剛才妳大聲唱的話，會可能引起尼祿和伊莉莎白過來，提出挑戰書，即時舉辦歌唱大賽的！」

「而貞德會輕而易舉地勝出。」桑松偷偷地笑著。在莫札特的鋼琴旁邊，他拿箸一大箱的裝飾品準備裝飾沙龍。

瑪麗翻了翻白眼說：「邀請她們過來唱歌是我作為沙龍經理生涯中最大的錯誤⋯⋯」

貞德嚇了一大跳：「 _有糟糕到那種程度嗎？_ 」

瑪麗興奮地說：「看我又離題了，我親愛的好友(mon amie)⋯⋯妳的歌聲是一直都美妙，所以現在我才能夠向妳提起這件事的並詢問妳的意見！」

其他三騎從者的目光立刻轉向貞德。她心裹因緊張而畏懼一下，但她仍然保持冷靜的外表；瑪麗所說的話是包括許多不同的含意。騎兵姬俯身過來沙發上然後就在貞德耳語了一些東西，其他人開始破顏歡笑，而貞德就大吃一驚。

「妳－妳想我做 **甚麼** ？」貞德的反應也可能過大，她心中指責自己被瑪麗一句話就措手不及。連某個穿著廚師服的白髮棕膚家政EX從者都從廚房的門瞄一瞄外面發生的事，然後聳了聳肩，就回到自己的工作。

「不要扮不知道。真是荒謬(Absurdité)⋯⋯即使妳不在沙龍裹唱歌，在特異點那時，我們在穿越整個法國時，大家都一早知道了妳常常在晚上離開營地來練習，傳出的歌聲大家都聽到！還有唱淨化齊格飛的聖詩那時也是！」莫札特帶著得意地笑容又戲弄地說。

「妳的歌聲真是十分悅耳動聽，但除了我們之外，在迦勒底中其他人都不知道妳會唱歌！」瑪麗吱吱喳喳地插了一句「這樣妳也可以心情放鬆多一些！也可以在晚宴前先破冰兼暖暖場，讓大家多了解妳的為人！是對妳是兩全其美的！」

她眉開眼笑地望著貞德，裁決者聽到這個突然提出建議後因感到不自在而縮一縮。皇妃嘆一口氣，然後把她放心地把手放在她的朋友的肩膀上。「對不起，昨天妳才來到就面對這樣突然的要求⋯⋯但是剛才的表演亦達到我們期望的水平。不如妳日後才決定唱不唱吧？」

「我寧願 _妳_ 在沙龍演唱，好過再次叫噪音製造兩人組其中一騎過來。」

「我仍然覺得尼祿她唱得也不差。」

在三騎之間開始(正常地)爭吵時，貞德在座位坐立不安，臉頰依然泛紅。她從來沒有想過會面對一群人前演唱，特別是她的觀眾，多數都是英靈－在歷史與神話上的傳奇人物；這種盛大場面與為那位友善的司機唱歌時情況完全不同。她只是一個從心出發及真誠地信奉她的上帝的普通農家女。直到她死後才被封聖及成為英靈。

不過機會已經出現在她眼前。她喜愛唱歌，特別是和蕾緹希婭相處後更是如此。這位好心腸的女孩所記下全部曲目仍然在她的腦海中，同時亦能夠表示對她的尊敬。唱歌是一個很好的才能，也是某些人的興趣，為她在迦勒底的新生活可以踏上新一步。還有可以讓大家笑出來，尤其是她的新的朋友⋯⋯所以可能性是⋯⋯

「好吧，瑪麗。我會在餐前演唱的，」她說著，令瑪麗是心花怒放。連其他人都興奮地討論著她的演出。「唔⋯⋯，不如今晚開始吧？」

瑪麗聽到貞德的回應後更加欣喜若狂，直到見到她舉手說：「不過呢，我有一個條件⋯⋯」

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 在女廁中，貞德最後一次看著在鏡中的自己。她感到不好意思，瑪麗說得對，這條晚禮服真是對她來說是挺貼身的。無肩帶的藍色晚裝把她的閃閃發光同色高跟鞋遮蔽著。瑪麗從她的珠寶箱借出了一對銀手鏈，還有一條漂亮的十字架頸鏈，這是貞德從她朋友的收藏親自挑選出來的。對她來說瑪麗有這樣多的金銀珠寶和有一間豪華的私人房間這件事是一早估到。

「有沒有問題啊，我的好友(mon amie)？」一說曹操，曹操就到，沙龍的主人打開門吱喳地說。

貞德轉身一看她的朋友，然後笑了出來。「只是一些緊張，我猜是沒有⋯⋯任何問題的。」

「猜不到妳會緊張的。」

「有時間的話，我會向妳分享更多有關蕾緹希婭的事吧。」貞德笑著說，以希望這句可以清除自己的焦慮。

瑪麗點一點頭，向貞德給了表示支持的眨眼，然後把門關上。她深呼吸一下，貞德恢復鎮靜後回到鏡前。回想起來，她再次沒有認清事實就立刻跑去做了；她現在是個晚宴開始前娛樂賓客的歌姬，而今晚就是她的首次演出。在她附近的時鐘顯示的時間為就快七時正，快到正式表演的時間。

「 _事到如今_ ， _不能反悔了· **，**_ 」她心想著，就拿回她放在洗手盆旁的歌譜。她再次深呼吸，就離開洗手間，走進了走廊裏面，準備走入沙龍的酒吧區。一些盆栽和畫作就是她和生氣勃勃又鮮亮的沙龍唯一的障礙。聽到在裏面她的觀眾的聲音，令她的猶豫漸漸回來，而她停了腳步呆站在路中間。

幸好只是要考慮幾秒的，因有人在她的左肩膀輕叩著。

她看到衛宮掛著他招牌的冷笑和銀灰色的眼睛。在之前他在小休時已經是互相認識對方多一些，當然在正式的晚餐會才是算正式見面。他由廚師服換上了一套醒目的黑色的男性晚禮服。他在黑色外套下穿著一件紅色背心，伴隨一條同色的頸帶，他的頭髮也由原本的為了方便工作而梳得鬆散，也梳回他平時的髮型。

「真是的，是不是怯場嗎？貞德小姐？」衛宮帶著少少愉悅來問她。

她點頭笑著回答「少少吧，不過沒有問題的⋯⋯比它再糟糕的事我都面對過。」

「我們也都有過那種遭遇啊⋯⋯」他低聲笑著：「從廚房所聽到的可見，你一定會大受歡迎的。」

貞德走向前，帶著信心走入沙龍。她看著神情興奮的皇妃穿著鮮紅色的單肩裙與莫札特談話。瑪麗從正中心的鋼琴處注意到貞德走過來，把麥克風打開，接著輕敲它引起全場的注意。

所有的閒聊平息下來，所有賓客的目光都注視著帶著溫暖微笑的沙龍的女主人兼經理。

「謝謝你們來臨本沙龍。今晚，本人十分榮幸向各位來賓介紹餐前表演的新歌姬！有請迦勒底的最新召喚從者兼受到神聖祝福的少女－聖女貞德，為我們今晚以及今後獻唱！」

她做了個手勢，全沙龍的目光都轉向貞德身上，但是在這次她沒有退縮。她掃了沙龍一眼，房間坐著不同的從者及工作人員，但是還有許多空桌。帶著一個充滿自信的笑容，她鎮靜地走向小舞台。在台上，鋼琴、莫札特與麥克風正等著她。

音樂家向她帶著笑容迎接，然後就向她點頭示意。她到了舞台的小台階時，一些賓客正在互相竊竊私語，而貞德就在樂譜架上打開她的歌譜。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

  _令瑪麗感到驚訝的是，貞德的條件是十分簡單；只是一首由她選的歌作為今晚的開場曲。_ _托蕾緹希婭的福_ _，她對按照音樂唱歌一事已經是有經驗，特別是按歌詞來唱。雖然她的聖女朋友願意滿足她的較無禮又突然的要求，但是她也要準備好才能夠開始。所以就要一首她熟悉的歌作開場曲。_

_經過瑪麗的同意下，這首歌就插入今晚的歌曲列表中。_

_貞德所選擇的曲目是和莫札特在下午時所彈奏那首不同；只是碰巧她也_ _懂得唱_ _那個版本。在她記得的歌曲中，她對這首歌有著最大的信心。在去羅馬尼亞的圖利法斯市時就是即興唱了這首聖詩。_

_只是在她面前的作曲家會不會願意彈奏這首樂曲才是最大的問題。_

_「第一次的演出是一定要令演出者舒服的，不是嗎？所以_ _妳要_ _按舒伯特所寫的版本演出嗚嗎？」莫札特問她。_

_貞德說：「對不起，如果彈奏另一位作曲家的作品是冒犯了你的話_ _⋯⋯_ _」_

_莫札特笑著說：「聽說他是受到我的作品啟發而成為作曲家，所以我也不介意的。但我好奇問一句_ _⋯⋯_ _是因這首歌對妳的宗教信仰的關係才選擇它的？」_

_一個充滿回憶的微笑在聖女臉上出現。她回應：「我的前宿主是十分喜歡這版本。我一直記下它的歌詞作對她的懷念及致敬。是一個令人驚嘆的傑作。」_

_「我_ _可欣賞_ _她的品味，」他輕笑著說：「我當然可以為妳演奏這首曲目。妳想用甚麼調來唱它？不如用原本的音調吧？」_

_貞德開懷大笑。_

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 莫札特的手指在鍵盤上飛舞著，以降B大調為貞德伴奏。在觀眾中一些人因認得其旋律以期待著，當然許多都是一頭霧水。貞德等著他的提示之後慢慢又輕柔地呼吸，以免麥克風會接收這些雜音。然後她打開雙眼就全心全意地唱。

**_~~Ave Maria!~~_ **

**_~~Jungfrau mild~~_ **

**_~~Erhöre einer Jungfrau Flehen~~_ **

對於虔誠的奧爾良聖女來說這首歌是十分適合她的。她繼續唱下去同時，聽眾都被她的聲線吸引著。在酒吧區，倚著吧檯的衛宮觀賞著聖女充滿自信的表演下，悄悄地笑了出來。德翁一邊因她出色的演出微笑，一邊擦酒杯。他身旁的桑松則帶著一個較平時明顯的笑容。端莊地坐在小凳子些上的瑪麗，用手帕抹去眼角的一滴淚。

咕達因為代理所長突然給他一些新的後勤文件來處理而有點遲到。他穿著他的御主制服站在入口處，笑著雙臂交叉在胸前，欣賞貞德在沙龍中回響的歌聲。他注意到大家隨著莫札特正在鋼琴上舞動的手指伴著聖女的歌聲而感到激勵及迷住的樣子。

他心裏感謝自己的運氣，讓他沒有錯過這場意外的首次公演。

當歌曲快完結時，少女四處看著她的觀眾，她感到心滿意足。除了一些醋味極重的眼神外的（其中兩人當然是自認偶像的她們）大部分的反應是超出了她的想像。如果每次都為他們帶來這樣感覺的話，她不介意每晚這樣安排。

**_~~Dem Kind, das für den Vater fleht.~~_ **

**_~~Ave Maria!~~_ **

在喝采和掌聲如雷下，貞德輕笑了一下，然後帶著如天使般的幸福笑容向觀衆鞠躬致謝。

 

**~** **第一塊** **:** **法式見面禮完** **~**


	3. 第二塊: 友誼之火

一支箭從空中飛過，套入正中在三百米以外，作為目標的箭杆。較近的在二百五十米內，另一個標靶就被一個火球擊中，隨後被一陣冰風封住。以上在迦勒底的射擊場中是正常不過的事，位於北翼的戶外地區是為了讓從者們在不需要擔心會破壞到任何主要建築的情況下，用不同的標靶練習自己的遠程射擊能力。它的入口是由儲存倉庫的一小部分，準確來說以是倉運區改建的。有了遮篷、長凳和大大小小的衣物櫃，而車庫就成為當天氣變壞或更換標靶時從者們的休息及等候處。

一把火繩槍的「哢嚓」聲作為了在這次對三個連成一線的移動標靶完全轟碎的前奏。穿著黑色日本軍服的大名咧嘴一笑，就把她烏黑頭髮上的軍帽調整一下，並掃掉散落在帽上的金色家紋徽章的粉雪。在帽邊上的紅帶配合她所被著向左飄拂的緋紅斗篷，而斗篷就以一枚同款的徽章釘上。她暗自發笑，然後就注視著為她所新立起的標靶。

她移動被金色軍靴包覆的雙腳以調整平衡，順便整理一下掛在左邊腰間的武士刀。一把新的火繩槍在空中成形，她用戴著白手套的手抓緊它，迅速地把它向新目標瞄準就以熟練的手勢扣下扳機。她的武器發射其內負荷的火藥，把以投影魔術所製的人影的喉嚨直接撕裂。

織田信長偷笑了一下。在一天前，她和其他從者們還在處理澳大利亞的一個小特異點，所以她仍然可以想像到她在當時如何順利、迅速而有效地射死這些敵人，而這也成為她的練習藍圖。全新的標靶出現在她面前，而她把它們當作那時在沙漠地區向他們襲擊的人狼群。她一次過召出了數把火繩槍，將其中兩把握在手中，再讓其他三把在她身旁漂浮。在她控制下，所有的火繩槍以交響樂般轟炸了所有可見的目標。完成後，信長就對自己的傑作大笑。

她身後傳來的腳步聲令她不禁皺皺眉頭。她是位于射擊場最遠的射擊孔，所以如果有人過來的話應該是在找她。正常地說就是一位弓兵找另一位弓兵來切磋切磋，但對信長來說只是這些 "真正的" 弓兵過來問一句為甚麼會有一個用槍的成為他們的一員，使她感到厭煩而已。

當然她有想過兩件事同時發生的可能性，但是她也忘了第三個可能性。他只是用在她鄰近的射擊孔，不是對她下戰書時她才醒起。

可能是她想多了吧。射擊孔之間是沒有任何實質的間隔，所她可以直接望過去確認那人的身份，但是這樣也會浪費她珍貴的毀滅標靶時間。她邊嘆氣邊調整姿勢，再次投影了一把新的火繩槍以瞄準她的第一個目標就－

三下破了音速的槍聲在她後面響起。

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

第二塊: 友誼之火(Friendly Fire)

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨ 

她瞪大雙眼，看見她三個標靶發出了碰撞聲，紅心直接被穿洞。受到極大的衝擊後，她所選定的標靶就很快就碎裂兼消失。這不是一個太大的問題，因為標靶可以輕而易舉地再次以投影魔術再製造出來，加上它們本來就是爲了容易製造及破壞而設計的。但是它們是她想射下的目標啊！

「你還真大膽啊！」她向另一位弓兵不忿氣地抱怨著。

她挺直了腰，望向子彈的主人。赤紅眼睛對上在黑色牛仔帽下的蔚藍色的眼睛。一頭銀金色頭髮的少年冷笑著整理一下他的黑色的外套及紅頸巾。銀色踢馬刺在棕色靴上在他雙腳的移動下發出叮噹聲。他腰間掛著的手槍皮套内裝著有珍珠手柄的左輪手槍。皮套以高級皮革製成，其象牙色帶子是和靴子的首段同樣設計。一件古銅色的背心將他的黑色褲子的褲頭蓋著，而它們也只能在外套下隱約看到。

「可要先下手為強啊。」他笑著說。

信長震驚了一下就怒目而視說：「 射擊之前先聲明目標是基本禮貌啊，新丁。」

少年繼續笑著回應：「當作是初次見面的問候吧。我認同我在迦勒底是個新丁，所以還沒得好好向其他用槍的從者打招呼的。」

織田嘟囔著說：「就當作是問候吧，小子」

「比利小子才對啊⋯⋯而小姐貴名？」他好奇地問。

織田心裏嚇了一大跳。一位年輕的牛仔神槍手；她為甚麼沒立刻發現他是大名鼎鼎的比利小子呢？更何況她在迦勒底的三個月中居然從來沒有見到他，都是超出她的想像。大概是因為她的大部分的時間都在自己的房間中渡過。就連吃飯、冥想及清潔她的火繩槍⋯⋯或是隨機地對一些從者或煩人的魔術師引發些惡作劇用的炸彈。她或許會鎖定這小子當下一個目標吧。

「織田信長。」

「嘩，日本其中一位最著名的軍閥是個女生？」比利笑著說。

赤紅眼睛的色彩頓時轉暗。「若不想頭蓋骨變成酒杯的話最好給我説話小心一點，你這牛仔小子。我這魔人Archer的稱呼可不是白叫的！」

比利舉高雙手作出投降，雖然臉掛著這樣惱人的笑容。「我沒有冒犯你的意思。對不起。有時我會太過得意忘了場合。」

她感到怒氣沖沖。不過他也沒有繼續說下去。「算你知錯，不要再犯了。」

「那真是謝了。不過呢，今天是在我來到迦勒底初次與你見面，卻惹妳生氣，不如我們之間來一場槍戰決鬥來緩緩氣氛吧？」他笑著回應。  
信長以得意的笑容回答：「聼起來還不錯嘛。既然我們不能直接攻擊對方，就這樣解決吧。規矩怎麽定？」

小子向外看著最後的目標被擊落。亮起的綠色顯示燈及入場掛上新一批標靶的機械人，表示著暫停使用。由於它們都是以達文西設定好的簡略機關來移動，所以標靶只要放在適當位置就得了。這給大家片刻的空閒時間（當然這不包括以投影魔術製作標靶的魔術師）。其他從者都開始回到等候處中，可是兩人仍然在飄雪下站立。等待他的回應。

信長等得不耐煩，就把目光轉向其中一部迦勒底獨有的機器人。以魔力推動的引擎在其底部提供能量令它能夠浮在半空。在它球形的身體伸出來的迷你手臂上裝有三隻眼珠，而眼球爲了方便工作不斷地移動並調整焦點。現在它的工作是判定標靶是否牢牢固定在架子上。它有著和其他迦勒底的機體一樣，塗上海藍色油漆。各個機體唯一的差別就是為完成委派任務而裝上的不同類型的手臂。這個只有四肢能夠準確抓住物件的爪子，可見是個基本的型號。

其中一個眼睛滾向他們而眨一眨眼，而其餘兩隻眼睛是繼續集中它的工作。信長納悶迦勒底是怎樣説服這些魔術師，讓他們同意使用機械，還開發出魔術機械這種結合體。

在她記憶中，魔術師對科技是極之憎惡，但這個研究院卻是充滿對科技的探索以及相關的研究人員。羅曼解釋是因為它們比其他方法是較多用途和服從是令它們引入迦勒底的主因，但是她認為別有內情；前任所長一定是下了苦功所能說服他們。無論如何，它們對於日常瑣事的確幫助了不少：由洗衣服至打掃都成為自動式地一次過完成，令大家不需要為這些小事而操心，這樣是為最重要的地方。

說到重要的事，她對比利清了第三次喉嚨引她注意一事偷笑一下。當然，她對漠視比利這回事完全不感歉意。不過他以經是清了三次喉嚨。「好吧⋯⋯比射標靶。以射下的標靶數量為勝利標準。」  
這就引起了信長的興趣了。雖然她生前在戰場上出名是殘忍及不以其禮節對待別人，但是在這裏她有著她的聲譽要保持著。

「有沒有任何限制？」

「不能用寶具⋯⋯不能用任何概念禮裝硬幣⋯⋯只以技巧取勝。」

織田的表情仍然是有工於心計的樣子。她從口袋拿出了她一直試用著的硬幣。咕達在今天早上，讓印上金色的迦勒底徽章的紅色反面向上遞了給她。這是他一個小習慣：讓從者們拋禮裝硬幣看一看其圖片才猜測其效果。當有新的禮裝硬幣時，他就會找一位從者來測試它的效果與功用。

她快速地往半空拋這個直徑大概五厘米的硬幣，而翻轉跌下來時可以看到表面的圖片為一位深棕色頭髮女弓箭手。咕達按照它對日本傳統弓道的描繪，推測可能是和準確度有關的禮裝。由於同時持有超過一枚禮裝硬幣的話，就會互相取消所有的技能的關係。她把平時常用及最喜歡的禮裝留在她的房間後，信長便開始試用它。她是對它的效用是少少吃驚，它加上她的射擊能力，現在她射一些移動標靶如同兒戲。

不能夠用它在這次比賽中也是糟透了⋯⋯不，她不需要它能獲勝。

她讓禮裝硬幣跌落至腳邊，冷笑起來。

「準備受死吧！」

 

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

  

 _「_ _只打中兩面標靶， **居然只中兩面！**_ 」

那個牛仔令人討厭的笑容仍然在她的腦海中。「他肯定是犯了規，不然我怎麽可能輸嘛！」

信長一邊抱怨著，一邊坐在房間的正中間。她很快就開始哭鬧了一陣，之後趴在鋪在地板的榻榻米塾上；這些榻榻米是從一次跑腿得回來，不是傢俱部製作的(因為製作是十分困難)。除此之外，她的房間裝飾單調。不過也無所謂，因為除了沖田或偶爾來的弁慶就沒有人來她的房間(這是她個人意願，她不喜歡別人來到她的房間)。因此房間只是有兩個坐墊，其中一個被她拋出來而差一點把日式屏風撞倒。屏風搖搖晃晃一會兒，幸好旁邊的櫃子擋住不至於倒下來。

信長看著櫃子邊，悄悄地盤算著她的下一步。應不應該拿櫃子裹剩下的違禁物資製成惡作劇炸彈？雖然是令她高興的最佳辨法，但是始終也不能磨滅掉一位迦勒底的老手弓兵是被一個新人徹底地擊敗的事實。當然在武器上，他只有一把槍，她有許多把可召喚的火繩槍也是原因之一。她繼續埋怨下去，又滑稽地胡亂擺動自己的手臂，她絞盡腦汁想著－

一陣憤怒的敲門聲打斷她的念頭。「信信，請妳靜一些嗎？我想睡午覺！」

她仍然臥著地板，但她心裏感到不奈煩。「閉嘴，沖太！本小姐正在發脾氣！」

「不用你說我也聼得出了⋯⋯」然後傳出乾咳幾聲，令信長偷笑下。一定是吐了不少血。「發脾氣時可以安靜一點嗎？可是幸好妳至少不是在三更半夜閙這回事我就該謝天謝地了⋯⋯」

「我也愛妳啊，該死的殺手警察⋯⋯」弓兵埋怨的說著，聽著新選組的一番隊隊長離開的腳步聲。

這個問題解決後，信長就立刻站起來。她把禮裝硬幣從口袋掏出來，接著把它扔到床上，心想著一會兒再把它和其他禮裝放入收藏包包。它們的大小都差不多，可以容易地把他們陳列出來的，有時間的話就跟傢俱部要個收藏櫃來－

視像電話就嘟嘟聲響起，引起她的注意。信長發牢騷走向了螢幕，爲了出氣而大力地按下了最大的按鈕；幸好它是十分耐用。羅曼的影像在螢幕出現，在他後面就是召喚室。

「午安啊，信長！」

「午甚麼安嗎？」她悶悶不樂地說。醫生尷尬地搔著頭，配合著他的苦笑。

「是這樣的⋯⋯是妳的第二靈基，妳不想要嗎？我可是記不起有從者是不想要它的。」

弓兵的精神立刻是好起來。靈基再臨為形容增加從者自身的魔力限制的方法的用語。按照他們的靈基，不同從者是有自己魔力的最大值，但是這些最大值是能夠以不同方法慢慢增加及改善的。比如利用稀有的強化素材作為觸媒，加上QP就能融合在靈基中增加其魔力限制容量，就能增強從者的技能和能力。這個可以把從者調整至接近他們最強的狀態的過程，是多虧斯卡薩哈的知識才可讓達文西改良Fate系統而辦到的。

當然沒有從者會是拒絕可以增強的機會。「差不多是時候了嘛！害我還想著你是不是忘了我的！」

羅曼輕聲笑著說：「是的，這樣⋯⋯因妳所需要的素材是比其他人較特殊一點。在昨天比利得到他第二靈基時，我們找到了一塊被藏著及沒有任何可知記載的素材，和妳的靈基有最佳配合度。」

信長早就沒在聽羅曼的話了，因他提到了一份重要信息。她亦不需要再聽它從哪裡找到或是如何得到這黄金髑髏的事。最重要的事是比利在比賽時已經得到他的第二靈基了。她皺著眉頭，回想起來他是不是一早知道，而對另一位用槍弓兵作出炫耀。如果是這樣的話，他就死定了。

慢慢地，她的譏諷樣子轉為詭秘的笑容。她想到更合理的原因了。他們第一次見面時，他根本不知道她就是織田信長本人。在她的生前天下布武中，無數生命都敗在她腳下，而比利將會是成為他們的其中一員（雖然只限於一場射擊比賽）。聲名狼藉的作為令織田信長受到人們的畏懼及名垂青史，而單單一個美國西部牛仔是對這個傳奇作出挑戰。當然現在只是一場友誼賽，但她的令人生畏的名聲與她的自尊心還是要維護！

最少是有人可以驚慌地目－羅曼醫生清一清喉嚨，一臉疑惑。他靜靜看著信長的表情以令人不安速度切換，再次抓一抓他的後腦。「妳嗯⋯⋯沒問題吧？不是想再弄多一個閃粉炸彈嗎？他們清理來就連機械人都嫌痲煩的。」

信長大聲狂笑著，令醫生冒了冷汗。「我沒有問題，羅曼！我真的沒有任何問題！」

即使不像火燒比叡山時一樣痛快，但是她對下次決鬥是準備把他打得落花流－

房門再次被人大力砰砰地敲門。

「不是叫你小聲點嗎！死信長！」

「閉嘴讓本大小姐繼續享受嘎嘎大笑下去吧！死沖田！」

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 

「喂，小子！昨天的比賽不算數！我要求複賽！」

在走廊上，神槍手轉身面對她，而這動作使他的踢馬刺再次發出了叮噹輕聲。在她的自信心作祟下她擺動雙手及步操，魔人Archer停在牛仔面前雙手叉著腰。對現在的情況，比利只是眨一眨眼，對來自少女的使人恐懼的氣場完全不擔心或擔憂。

相處時間久，在設施中每個人與從者是習慣了不同類型的氣場。說句真話，它們只是最多妨礙了人們在四處走動或是及時完成工作。有時氣場會受到從者自己本身的影響而作出改變。

例如，開膛手傑克在戰鬥時有著一種不祥、殺人氣場圍著她，但是在迦勒底這氣場最近是壓抑了許多；這就要歸功於她的養母。

他把帽子輕盈傾斜示意就笑著說：「好吧，達伶。在射擊場玩耍往往是最好的！不如就定在明天早上可以嗎？」

「不要叫本小姐 "達伶"。」信長低吼道。她心知道這是他常用的口頭禪，但是仍然令她十分惱火。

「明白明白⋯⋯當我一時口快。我會記住，下次小心點，」比利搖一搖回應。信長悄悄地心想著：他光用他的口甜舌滑的說話技巧就避免了多少衝突呢？「好吧，明天射擊場一開門時就開始。」

「好！我也不想等太久！」信長笑著說。「明天早上六點五十分。最好別遲到。。」

信長說完就往神槍手反方向快步離開，沒有等他作出任何回應便走了。比利看著這位傲慢的女軍閥就偷笑，然後回到走廊。他沒有看見在她片刻回頭的熱切，合不攏嘴的笑容。亦看不到，她就差一點撞到一個機器人。幸好它有良好的指導系統，否則它將面對一位生氣的大名的怒火。

 

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

  

魔人Archer和比利是坐在貨箱上，看著機器人佈置場地。平時只有阿拉什或是羅賓漢這些常早起的從者會早到，但是看來他們今天都是休息一天。這就產生了一個小問題，現在他們靜靜地為決鬥找一個裁判。上次是沒有任何人作為裁判員，而為了禁止有人作弊，信長建議他們是有一位裁判。令她感到驚奇的是，比利完全同意，對這含沙射影地是說有人犯規的要求而沒有感到任何冒犯。

「不如我們問那位魔術師嗎？」比利指向一位坐在車庫另一方的魔術部職員。他周圍有幾位同部門的同事正在投影出標靶。

「他的眼睛根本看不到我們的高速子彈。」

「是這樣⋯⋯我們的決鬥可是要一位適當的裁判的。」

「噢～？我好像聽到一些有關射擊比賽的消息？一定是有豐富大獎等待著優勝者吧。」

兩人一轉身，看到一位比他們還高的深粉紅色長髮的女人由靈體實體化現身；她該不會一開始就在偷聽到他們的對話？她整理好她的船長帽亦拽一拽紅色大衣的領口後就往兩人的方向走過來。她的大衣只靠胸前的一條皮帶固定住，但是這只是把她的胸部顯得更大。她臉上的疤痕是她最令人注目的地方，但她現在碧藍的雙眸亮起的好勝鬥勇，烈火般的眼神更引人注意。她雙手在兩把燧發手槍，而她的皮靴在行人道上「吧嗒」響起。

「要來場射擊比賽怎麽可能不邀請我啊。」海盜誇口説著然後就自豪地笑了出來。

比利望著信長，他有丁點擔心地看少女，認為她對對新人加入會表示不滿。但是他吃驚地明白到，女大名對增加參加者一事上，沒有任何問題的。浮在她臉上的冷笑以及給這位知名的海盜船船長的眼神是足夠證明了她的答案。

「你也想被我打敗嗎，德雷克？」織田自信滿滿回答她。在她旁邊的比利是歎了一口氣。

「看來以經不是兩個人之間的決鬥了，不過從以前在西部中任何事都能夠發生的。好吧，弗朗西斯－妳可以參加，」他聳了聳肩說著。「可是，仍然還沒有解決到我們的比賽中所需要的裁判的問題。」

德雷克聳了聳肩說道：「很容易解決啊，我們只要拉第一位踏入這門口的從者作為裁判不就得了。」

比利好奇地問她：「萬一他們不願意的話？」

女海盜大笑說：「管他的！他們應該為此而感到榮耀及興奮，畢竟迦勒底也不是每天都有這樣的好戲看！再加上他們是得到全埸最佳的坐位耶！」

「妳真是在戰鬥時的好伙伴啊！德雷克船長！」信長帶著笑容讚美著女海盜，接著轉身看著機器人們完成射擊場的開場準備。這句話不是反話，當然她對人說奉承及讚美的話是十分罕見的事，但現在以上她所說的話全是真心話。

信長和德雷克有在不少特異點中一起作戰過。雖然在戰鬥時兩人通常牽涉與近戰，但在戰場上是她們大展身手的時間，而她們兩人都盡量是把每一發弄得招搖炫目的。此外，信長她從來沒有對方的槍法多加留意，只是在戰鬥時的以招搖炫目的方式，充分展示了自己的身份及自身能力的風采。這令兩人之間產生了一個互相尊重的關係。但是這樣的惺惺相惜在比賽開始時將會受到考驗；有了她的第二靈基，信長心想自己是絕對不可能－

「嘿！噢不不！妳弄錯了！我沒有受傷！我只是長時間繞腳坐，而導致雙腳麻木的！」

「不要亂動。本人保證只要得到適當治療，你的大腿很快能夠恢復起來。」

驚恐的尖叫聲引起德雷克大笑起來。信長困惑地回頭一望。雖然她似乎錯過了事情的前因後果。但按照比利緣以一樣困惑的眼神向著對面的貨箱一看，那位魔術師現在在車庫「避難」。眾人眼神集中在那個穿著迦勒底制服大衣、獨自一人的職員。信長忍不住笑出來，因為她看到新來到的從者向他走近，⋯⋯而從她的醫療小袋裹她拿出了一把手術刀。

「是雙腳麻木啊⋯⋯看來，我要立刻完成治療才得，」一頭淺粉紅色頭髮的狂戰士不在意地觀察四周環境。她的隨風飄蕩、黑色的軍用大衣長達她的膝蓋位置，只露出黑色裙子的褶邊。一頂黑色針織帽包著她的長辮子。她的銀白色靴子踏前一步，接著從大衣下拔出一把稀有的手槍。她的紅色眼睛充滿著決心，但這種決心卻導致魔術師是嚇得臉無血色。

「不是的！不需要妳操心，南丁格爾！不是這樣糟糕的！妳看！我能動！我能夠活動自如！」這個倒楣職員尖叫這句話，然後就飛快地直奔出射擊場。

德雷克一邊大笑一邊大叫向他說：「禁止在射擊場範圍裏奔跑哦！」，一句就令那位職員失足跌倒入一堆積雪，弄得他一臉都是雪並引起全場大笑。

南丁格爾耐心地看著他立刻站好，指手劃腳地證明地自己沒有大礙。她就慢慢地深呼一口氣，把手槍放回在大衣下的手槍皮套裏，也把手術刀放回醫療小袋裏。她就轉向三位射手，信長和德雷克為剛才的鬧劇拍手叫好。只有從來沒有看過這樣情節的比利，還是搞不清剛才的情況而仍然目瞪口呆。信長注意到他的表情，就邊大笑邊大力地拍打他的背部。

「你不是一早和南丁格爾見過面了吧？」信長向護士揮手時，在她走過來，向比利悄悄地問了一句。

「我還以為克里米亞的天使是眾多狂戰士是其中一個較正常的⋯⋯」

「噢，是這樣沒錯啦，」德雷克一邊回答著一邊坐回櫃子上。「只是有時比較難和她好好溝通，特別是當有患者傷者出現時。」

「真是對她的歷史名譽大大受損啊⋯⋯」

「在人家面前若無其事地說人壞話是沒有禮貌的行為，」南丁格爾向三騎走近，回應著。其他從者和最後一批自願來的工作人員走進車庫。「怎樣，你們需要我的幫助？」

「我以為妳不是今天休息一天，和貝奧武夫打牌嗎？」德雷克交叉雙臂問她。每天當射擊場開放時就有一位從者作為管理員，負責其運作及安全。一開始是隨機，但是在現時的一星期只開三日制的安排下，現在大多數是南丁格爾當值。

「為了遷就阿斯忒里歐的時間，我們把牌局移到昨晚。他又被尤瑞艾莉因一些小事罵了一頓，所以貝奧想以玩撲克牌來哄他開心。」

「妳既然是來到了⋯⋯妳介不介意擔任我們射擊比賽的裁判？參賽者只有比利，信長和我。」

南丁格爾露出了驚訝的表情。她望向其他從者們，就把眼神轉向到三騎之間。並說：「我不介意，但是也要其他人同意才能夠舉辦。同時，亦是要足夠的空間和大量標靶才能夠開始。」

德雷克輕視地揮一揮手說：「無所謂，他們是一定會同意的。可以見識我們這些神槍手之間的盛大決鬥可是千載難逢的機會啊！」

「妳確定妳不想參一腳？不是人越多越有意思的嗎？」織田歪著腦袋問著，這個問題很快被南丁格爾搖頭拒絕了。看來她對裁判的工作更有興趣。信長有少少慶幸算她在內只有三騎參加比賽，但同時也因爲不能親手擊敗另一位用槍械的從者而感到有點失望。

「真是的，不如把整個射擊場的人們都邀請參加吧。」比利束手無策地嘆氣說，他只是答應重賽，不是一場大混戰啊。

「放鬆點吧，小子。我反而覺得其他人更想看神槍手之間的決鬥吧？你們想看著名的神槍手們之間世紀決鬥嗎？」信長向所有人笑著大聲說。

所有的回應是令人吃驚地意見一致。

比利又嘆了一口氣。看來大家對打斷一直以有的安排是十分期待的。

 

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

  

三騎踏入各自的射擊孔就位。德雷克望向她的左側，信長正在準備她的火繩槍，而轉向她的右面，比利鎮靜地握緊他的左輪手槍。南丁格爾與一位前來幫忙比賽的魔術部職員站在一旁默默觀望。以她身為從者的動態視力及職員的協助控制著標靶出現的數目，就能夠讓比賽時可以更準確地評分。在後面就有一群群的從者及職員聽了消息專程來到射擊場來觀看迦勒底史上的第一次的槍戰決鬥。

信長露齒大笑著，而德雷克作好預備就把她的兩把燧發槍花式轉了一下；真是令人振奮！

「記得我們之間的協議！你們乖乖地為我的寶藏作出貢獻吧！」德雷克充滿自信地大聲說著，而信長亦在她身旁開聲大笑。

「輸家要從下次任務在自己回收所得的金錢中，一部分交給勝利一方。我以經等不及收你們的 "貢禮" 來納入本小姐的 "金庫" 中。」信長奸笑說著。以上的條例是為了增加比賽的緊湊感而即時定下，加上以有的禁止任何寶具及禮裝硬幣的使用；為比賽添加了不少變節。

競爭激烈的火熱情感在三騎之間爆發，以令德雷克是大笑作為回應。對提出這個賭注一事為比賽添加趣味及刺激性是令她自豪的，看來是成功了，看到信長是向他們是露出冷笑。

「本小姐曾經從一些過分自信的對手上奪取勝利。準備成為他們的一員吧！」

「看來我完全沒有任何選擇了⋯⋯準備向真正的神槍手付上他應得的 "獎賞"。」比利為了令自己更投入比賽而發出咯咯笑聲。雖然他其實不太喜歡吵鬧的場合，但是按現時情況下他都沒有任何選擇。和這些又喧閙又精力旺盛的從者打交道，以及她們的戰鬥方式，他真是要好好適應了。

「看來所有參加者都準備就緒。」南丁格爾向她臨時助手點了點頭，黑髮的中年男子便按下在他手中遙控器的按鈕。

他帶著微笑來說：「機械人們已開始退到射擊綫後了，小姐。標靶會隨機彈出來。」

護士長點一點頭。「謝謝你，達里爾(Daryl)。當所有機械人回來時，我就會開始倒數。以開火作信號，所有武器可以開火。」

信長點點頭，而靜靜地做好心理準備。這小小的成就是不能夠和她在生前的相比，但在迦勒底也只能這樣做的。想一到有更多的可誇耀的東西，特別是可以向沖田她吹噓，往往是為平凡的生活添加了趣味。還有是對付比利一事－她可能從中重拾自己的自尊心，加上有了她的第二靈基是會令她勝算更大的。至於德雷克，雖然她是無法預料的一騎，但信長沈默地認為自己有能力來擊敗她。她的"戰國風雲兒"的稱號不是浪得虛名的。

**「五！」**

織田熱切地咧著大嘴笑，她的雙手各自緊握著一把火繩槍。在她的肩膀位置還有兩把槍浮在上面。

**「四！」**

比利眨一眨眼。一開眼，就露出如刀鋒般的冷酷眼神。

**「三！」**

德雷克再次以扳機保險轉動她的燧發槍，接著就拿著它們的柄，停止它們的轉動。然後就在她面前形成一個角度。

**「二！」**

南丁格爾往射擊場的一列瞥一眼，好像看到彼此之間的剛剛形成的緊張局勢後，就轉身看標靶。她舉高手。

**「一！」**

其中一個機器人浮到達里爾身旁，拿著一部螢幕。他按下了一個按鈕，在射擊區上的紅燈亮起，表示著可以出擊。職員轉身向女從者豎起大拇指。她點頭示意，然後就立刻放下舉起的手。

**「開－！」**

在皮革磨擦聲下。南丁格爾還未喊完，比利一早把他的左輪手槍從手槍皮套抽出來，拉下擊錘，而「砰」一聲射出一發。其中一個目標的軀幹中心被完全打穿，以不足一秒的時間完成，這只是比賽剛開始時的第一發子彈。比利冷漠地笑了一下並用他另一隻手扇起擊錘。他快速的瞄準及射擊使他第二面標靶很快地也被摧毀，比信長的火繩槍發出的巨響更快。但她也爭氣地射了兩個標靶。

 _「不能再手下留情。」_ 信長心裡提醒自己。她兩把浮動的火繩槍一致地開火，打中了一面標靶，因浮在空中的武器的準確性是差得抱歉的。她曾嘗試分別射擊兩面標靶，但平常都會射失。在面對兩位對手的情況下，這樣的失誤絕對不能發生。

德雷克從一時震驚中鎮定下來，同時開了兩槍，擊中了兩面標靶；比利雖然是快槍手，但她也有一些絕招秘技。普通的燧發槍是在開火速度是跟不上較新型號的柯爾特1873 SAA 雙動左輪手槍。一般來說海盜會把多枝子彈以經上膛的槍縛在脖子上來增加火力，用完後就扔掉它們。這是他們上敵船時的所採用策略之一。德雷克不需要這樣浪費的方法，因她的一對燧發槍可以立刻補給子彈、彈藥及燧石，把它們回復如新的一樣。她再射多一輪，射穿了另一個標靶，而其他人就－

「該死的！」她皺了眉頭，這因為她的子彈不夠左側的一槍快，而失去了下一個標靶。

織田也許沒有像德雷克一樣有重設槍械能力，但妳若可隨意地召喚一把新槍，還會需要這樣的技能嗎？她迅速地扣動她的步槍扳機，一發子彈由槍口飛馳而出，之後她把它扔在一旁，將一把新的槍召喚到手中。兩把浮在半空的槍再次開火，開火後就被新一批代替。她又準備用新的火繩槍瞄向下個目標，同時間她用另一隻手所拿著的槍向著另一個標靶開－

她咒駡了一句，看到她的子彈往以經擊落了的標靶方向飛去，比利在她的開火相差不足一毫秒之際開火擊中紅心。就決定加倍火力胡亂射著標靶而不浪費時間來找一些 "較容易"的目標。這個女大名不會再次敗在他手中。

「該死，你絕不會再贏！」信長破口大駡就拼命地增加火力。

「在本小姐面前不要妄想了，織田！」德雷克反駁著就加強了她的開火頻率。比利瞄準下一個標－標靶早已被擊落了。

看著信長和德雷克的突然其來的轟炸，削減了標靶的數目而扭轉了整個形勢。比利咬緊牙關，但他即時想到一個策略。相比於她們可以立刻補給和隨意召喚的槍械令她們可以無限增加火力，他的左輪手槍的彈巢的容量有限及沒有重設能力，論火力是比不上她們的，可是他可以以智取勝。他在生前經歷不同的槍戰決鬥中所吸收的經驗是讓他勉強看到子彈的彈道，不過只能粗略估計。如果是這樣的話，他－就這樣！

臉帶著笑容，他按下板機讓這個子彈去"捕獵"。比利的子彈射穿了一面標靶，搶在德雷克的子彈前擊中目標，惹她生氣。看來比利只需子彈的基本路線就能猜到其目標。神槍手這樣就可以利用自己發射速度較快的特徵來搶先擊落對手的標靶。每次成功就等如對方的子彈是被浪費掉，織田擔心他找到一個可以光明正大地的方法能夠阻－他冒出的冷笑證明了她的焦慮是－

信長注意他傾著她看的眼神，在一個子彈從火繩槍槍管離開之際，他眼睛目不轉晴地望著它的軌跡。然後就射出他的一發往相交的目標，而結果如他想像一樣。那一擊擦過她的子彈，把它使改變其彈道方向，並糾正他的子彈向一個新的目標而比德雷克更早擊落它。連信長也苦澀地認同這是一個十分厲害的花招。但是如果他繼續使用那些花式的話，他也許會贏得冠軍，而是令她憂心忡忡。

「重質不重量才是正確方法哦，小姐們。」他笑了一下就繼續開火。若有機會再次見面，他一定要答謝安妮教會他花式射擊。

德雷克得知比利的計劃後就進行以計就計。她優越的火力是受到了織田強大的召喚能力挑戰，可是她仍有改良轟炸的力度。她邊增強子彈，邊笑著就由她的幸運EX發功了。她射出子彈同時也轉動著手槍。它的軌道作出改變，殺比利一個措手不及，但它擊中一面標靶後，立刻轉彎而破了第二面標靶！她面掛著的自豪地奸笑暗示著－當有機會出現時，她亦使用一些花式手法的。

「如果想和海上魔王(El Draque)鬥的話，你們要加倍努力啊！」德雷克自豪地誇口說。

信長現在心中恕吼著。她原本在這場比賽可以輕鬆獲勝，可是對手使用了不同招數把難度不斷地升級。但心中恕吼著，她臉上露出的笑容也愈來愈大。挑戰愈大，所得勝利更是甜美和值得的。她一定勝出及向他們顯示出第六天魔王－織田信長的強大！

他們一定要同時對付。現在她每次召喚都是有最少六把火繩槍，而雖然難以集中各自瞄準的目標。它們很快就繼續開火，雖然一次過控制多把火繩槍是較困難，也令她的準確度下降，但是它的強大火力抵擋了比利多次的搞破壞。加上她胡亂的射擊有時都令不少對手的子彈偏離其彈道。不過這個策略只能以「混亂」來形容，可是和生前在她的初期以火繩槍所採用的戰術一樣。它們的機能始終都比不上後期的版本，所以用其質不如用其量取勝。

當然，她以這樣珍貴武器是勝出不少戰役。「不要妄想可以贏過本大小姐！」

觀眾看著三人射出了相等於一場現代武力鎮壓的一輪輪子彈。除了這樣，在小間隔中不時出現一些扣人心弦的小動作，如達里爾故意地等待一段時間才放新標靶，參賽者之間的一連串嗒嗒聲的待續開火。一些觀眾弄不清是要支持或注意哪騎，對非從者的人員來説，以他們常人的視力根本跟不上賽情。另外還有一些人把目光專注在一個清㓗機器人嘗試清理被信長丟棄在地上的火繩槍，其處理器未能了解它們的消失時間快過它的收拾速度。

南丁格爾在腦海中記錄了參賽者們的進度。在其他人眼中看來是不可能的任務，對原本工作為觀察不同病人的情況的她來說，注意一些明顯及不明顯的病情變化是護士的工作之一。她以精確的目光看著每一顆子彈擊中紅心，從中她在比利的花式射擊找到一點樂趣。而信長就令她回想她生前－作為護士時，那時混亂、毫無秩序的血腥戰場及令人咋舌的衛生環境。

在槍林彈雨近最後的一分鐘，再沒有標靶出來就停火了。護士長和她的助手互相望一眼，確定地點頭。她歎一口氣令參賽者們回頭，把注意放她身上。每人都心中有數，如果有分歧時可以用來作理據。

信長笑得合不攏嘴。和上次一樣的話，單單是數量她早已勝出了。在上次是有一百二十個標靶，如果隱藏數量都一樣，以經有大半的目標都被她射掉了。如果有人要和她打和，就是需要多六十分才得。可是大家是有射掉了一定數量的目標。她準備大喊她獲得勝利了，不過還有最後一個令人在意的事沒想起，而令她做好心理準備接受到接下來的宣佈的。

就是－雖然是標靶的數目是因為有更多參賽者而增加。但是戰鬥記錄是往往說另一個故事。

「各位，看來是難以分勝負。」南丁格爾宣佈着，令大家驚訝着。

「我從來沒有想到會有打成平手的情況，三人都獲得六十分。」

三騎都嚇得眼都突出來就互看對方一眼，在心裹確定護士長所說的話。觀眾隨刻站立拍手及大聲叫好，說句真話，這樣的結果比他們任何一人勝出反是更令人滿意。當然在凝視變為敵視時，南丁格爾清一清喉嚨引起大家的注意。「為打破僵局，魔術師們現在開始投影新的標靶。由現在開始為二十分鐘的休息時間，我們就開始第二回合了。」

信長一邊對自己發了個牢騷一邊把一把把火繩槍消失。大名把自己拉回到車庫中而德雷克和比利跟她後面，可以清楚看到他們和魔人Archer一樣是失望的。她靜靜地想著去飯堂的小賣部簡單解決早餐才回來。二十分鐘是足夠時間的，特別是以靈體移動出發。 

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

  

信長咬著一條脆米棒後就返回賽場。德雷克和比利早已各自就位，當然她沒有遲到。她一直坐在貨箱上，邊獨自吃着她的早餐邊對剛才發生的事生著悶氣。她回到自己的位置，向正在準備獲得勝利的兩人瞪了一眼。

「吃太多這些零嘴不會令妳變得更慢嗎？」德雷克帶嘲笑地說著。

「當作是我讓妳稍微有點勝算！」信長回嘴一句。

一台機械人浮到裁判和她的助手的身旁。它跟第一回合時一樣，遞出了一支遙控器，表示佈置完成。達里爾點一點頭就拉下了一些開關，然後向南丁格爾再豎起大拇指表示了而完成。「第二回合開始！」

南丁格爾帶著微笑宣佈說：「各位參賽者，請就位。」

三騎重新站好。德雷克心想著要準備加快她的上彈速度至平時的兩倍。比利打開了他的槍彈袋，以便減短上彈時間。信長現在有八把火繩槍浮在她肩膀之上，這是她在不跨出自己的區域及拖慢在她手上的槍的召喚速度的最大數量。對她來說真是有點愚蠢的行爲，但她也不想輸。如果要開戰的話，她會樂於出擊，即使要向射擊場射出槍林彈雨般的子彈以表示她的至高無上

連德雷克給那樣可笑的數目所投不能相信的眼神，她亦無視了。

南丁格爾看到這樣的情況就開始倒數。和上一次一樣，都是在比利再一次快速地抽出手槍把一個目標完全地擊中而獲得領先。

德雷克和信長開始了她們的轟炸，比利也開始使出上次一樣的子彈戲法。三騎從者爲了混淆對手，開始使出更多巧妙地把戲。德雷克雙重射擊來阻止小子射出一個成功的攔截。信長也向三個新出現的標靶轟炸一輪以確保一些分數。比利開了一槍擊落了兩個還沒有完全立上來的標靶。

他們把原本的策略完完全全改變掉了。信長不時地讓她的火繩槍以消失製造出一團纏繞著她身體的魔力霧，令她的射擊軌道較難看穿。為了跟上對手，她的腦筋不斷地轉動，而她這個戰略性的腦袋是受到他們的挑戰。這讓她十分惱火，但同時也讓她感到滿足。她可是在來自不同時代的英雄好漢其中，而在這裏只有他們能夠給她一個真正的挑戰。若不是在比賽中的話，她會由衷感謝他們和她是在同一邊作戰。

現在，她只是因他們不讓她輕易勝出而感到生氣而已。

這樣的炮擊維持了六十秒就如第一次一樣以寧靜作為其終結。快速的計分與南丁格爾吃驚的表情令選手們不禁感到沮喪。在達里爾抓著頭同時，護士長嘆一口氣望著他們。現在呢，在她說之前他們都知道答案，三騎不約而同在心中發出牢騷。

「又一次打和。」

「你是和本大小姐開玩笑嗎？」信長大叫。其他兩騎心中都是想同一樣的事情，但是沒有出聲，所以就互相不滿地敵視對方。

「現在是愈來愈荒唐。」比利抱怨著。為何一場簡單的重賽會變成這樣混亂的？

「為再次出現平局的情況，魔法師們已經為下一個回合做了準備，」南丁格爾在宣佈的同時，達里爾繼續弄著遙控器。「我們將會安排決勝局，而這次準備的標靶數量是奇數，以避免再有打和情況。這次肯定會出現一名贏家。」

「哼，我很高興你們可以跟上我。我本人不喜歡  _差一點_ 就輸給一些比不上我程度的從者。」德雷克咬牙切齒地誇口説。

「看在你們倆可以跟上本小姐的能力，本小姐寄予認同。」信長不得不承認對手的能耐。

「我想很久沒有面對像這樣激烈的對決了。」比利說出了他心底話。「不過小姐們，現在到此為止⋯⋯」

三個敵視的眼神愈來愈冷漠，比起四周的環境更冷。南丁格爾準備開始倒數，三位參加者為也最後一局做準備，比利把他的手放在他的左輪手槍上來表示他的完全認真獲勝的決心。信長和德雷克用自己的武器瞄準，準備轟炸第一批的目標。女大名瞪向前方，準備把大獎拿回家。

南丁格爾開始了她的倒數而觀眾們充滿期待地看著三騎。消息一傳到飯堂，觀眾便增加兩倍，就連原本沒有興趣的人聽到三個吵鬧的槍手所引起鬧劇而產生興趣前來觀看。在埸的氧氣緊綳得簡直一觸即發。南丁格爾就快倒數完畢時，不少的消消話從觀眾席中傳出來。三騎沒有留意這樣的吵鬧情況，特別是信長；她將手裏握著的火繩槍握得更緊。

事後看來，她緊握是應該的。決勝局不是由南丁格爾的宣佈開始，也不是由比利的一槍開始。更不是由織田或德雷克的轟作開始。

說句真話，最後一局根本沒有正式開始。

不過，一把機關砲(M61火神式機砲)的發動聲使三騎從者嚇得瞪大雙眼⋯⋯

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 

「前輩⋯⋯請你快點起床。」

弘田夫感覺到自己被搖醒，發出小小的嘟囔做抵抗。有人正在叫他的名字，說得準確一點，是在叫那人常用來叫他的暱稱。他勉強地睜開雙眼，與一對鏡片后的溫柔紫色眼眸雙目交接。他立刻認出他的拍檔和最信賴的從者－瑪修，站在他的床邊，而她臉上露了出焦慮的神色。

她把一大片的淡粉紅色瀏海撥去一邊。與穿著睡衣的他不同，她正在穿著迦勒底的助理制服和紅色的魔術部頸帶。原本的外套被一件相似設計的毛衣代替。剛從睡夢中醒來的他用手擦一擦眼睛坐了起來，咕達發出了一聲呻吟一邊抓著他的白色上衣，但他的雙腳仍然在溫暖的被窩中。

「早安，瑪修⋯⋯今天我不是可以睡得久一些嗎。」

「前輩，醫生和達文西需要你盡快到達射擊場。」瑪修很快說著，雙手交疊在自己面前。緊張地玩弄她的手指，是她常做的可愛動作⋯⋯當然是在一些突然其來的緊急情況出現才做。

 _「她剛才不是說到射擊場什麽的嗎！？_ _」_ 咕達的腦海立刻加倍轉動，之前的睡意也完全被吹散了。

「瑪修，發生了甚麼事！？有沒有人受傷！？」

「呃⋯⋯沒有，不過信長正在發脾氣揚言要用惡作劇炸彈來炸人，為她的比賽被迫終止做報復。但是這不是最大問題。」

「⋯⋯我是有些擔心才多問一句，如果問題不是信長的話，這是怎麼樣？」

「蘭斯洛特一聽到有用槍的射擊比賽而感到有點⋯⋯興奮，」瑪修猶豫地向他解釋。她露出了同情的笑容，因為下一句是他最不想聽的：「無人受傷，不過射擊場和幾台機械人受到損害，需要進行修復⋯⋯羅曼醫生要你視察情況后填寫一些文件。」

咕達茫然地凝視著她然後就轉向附近的鐘面。現時08:20。

「⋯⋯我本來還想睡到十點的。」他抱怨著就將臉埋入手裏。瑪修拍一拍他的背，臉上露出同情的笑容。

 

 **~** **第二塊** **:** **友誼之火完** **~**

 


	4. 第三塊: 甜蜜蜜

「早餐、與 Saber 進行戰鬥練習、午餐、為今晚的晚宴作好準備......只是在迦勒底的日常生活。」

衛宮輕笑了一下，順便照一照鏡整理自己穿著的深紅色馬球衫的領口。他一邊用手梳理他的鬆懈的白髮，他一邊確認了他的上衣是塞進了黑色的寬鬆長褲裏。他嘆一口氣，整了整腰間的光滑皮帶並掃過房間四周一眼。他的房間除了某位白髮女術士替他訂製的東西就沒有任何額外的傢俱，他就這樣凝視著除了全身鏡之外，房間裏唯一有趣的東西-沙發旁的一具櫃子，當他盯著櫃子發著呆時，外面傳出敲門聲，但門並沒有打開。

「早安，士郎！我可能會遲點過來與你和 Saber 一起吃早餐。傑基爾說他與羅曼需要額外人手過去幫忙一會兒。」

「我會和她說的，母親。早餐時見吧。」

在腳步聲漸漸地消失後，他走到了櫃子前，將焦點放在了架子上所陳列的概念禮裝硬幣上。總共本來只有三塊的，不過他的養母送了第四塊給他。其中一塊顯示了穿著了藍色聖誕裙的阿爾托莉亞，手中拿著一份小禮物，另一塊就有一位紫髮女魔法師穿著屬於她的魔術禮裝，她的眼神露出充滿決心及堅定。

雖然他的目光仍然徘徊在騎士王的禮裝上，最引起他的注意卻是最新的一塊－

元素轉換(Formalcraft)。它對他的戰鬥方式是提供了不少增效作用。他本身認爲，這塊禮裝硬幣與他的配合度好到有點諷刺。迦勒底初次召喚的禮裝硬幣通常由御主自己保管，但是御主就送了它給他作為他在第一個月時所給予的建議和訓練的謝禮。衛宮對弘田夫認出這個黑髮、紮雙馬尾的女魔法師的模樣是沒有感到驚訝；他常常談起她以及其他參與那場聖杯戰爭的人們。但令他感到驚訝的，是她成為一塊禮裝硬幣上的主要概念。

他每當望著那塊硬幣，他們之間最後一次對話就再次在他腦海回響。

_「對的_ _⋯⋯_ _我知道。我會努力_ _⋯⋯_ _我會用盡全力令他不會變成你一樣，成為一個被自己理想扭曲的_ _"_ _英雄_ _"_ _。我會用盡我的力量來讓他能_ _夠_ _接納及面對自己_ _⋯⋯_ _！所以你應該_ _⋯⋯_ _」_

_「原諒自己。」_ 她沒有在道別中把最後一句說出來，但他從心底裏是了解到的。

他把少女充滿自信的笑容刻入在自己的腦海中。

在那個金黃色的朝霞下，他臉上掛著的笑容與他所厭惡這個持著理想主義的少年一模一樣。衛宮是答應會允現和她的承諾，但在英靈座的運作下使它成為了空頭支票...... 但這只是他一開始的想法。他不是這個理想主義者，亦不是那個白癡，不過迦勒底的特殊的情況給了他一個及時的機會。

在這幾個月中，他找到了兩個極端之間的理想平衡。雖然一開始是較困難的，但如果那個傻瓜可以是堅持下去的話，他也一定可以的。

衛宮笑了出來：「我希望妳有好好遵守諾言，遠坂。我在這裏是盡全力的。」

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

第三塊: 甜蜜蜜(A Sweet Treat)

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

走廊的巨型玻璃窗照出了雪花在戶外輕輕飄落。衛宮盯著外面，一邊繼續他返往住宅區的散步，一邊發著美好的白日夢。他面帶微笑地走到近乎沒人的走廊；他的確是享受和阿爾托莉亞和艾莉絲菲爾一起吃早餐的時間。他那位熱情的媽媽本來就是較樂觀開朗的從者之一，不過看到了自己以前召喚過的從者被召喚來到迦勒底後，是慢慢對迦勒底建立了歸屬感也很好。

說句真話，他對她的情感在他被召喚後的第二個月中收到這塊記憶碎片後是更強烈的。

進行多重召喚本來就非常少見了，但是重複召喚也是的可能性也是存在的。如果有已被召喚的從者現界的話，新召喚的一騎就會消失及成為記憶碎片。它們是通過給予從者在其他時間線所經歷的記憶來增強對應從者的能力或是寶具。

多虧這塊記憶碎片，他通過那個令人討厭的充滿理想主義的少年御主的經歷回憶起不少事情。他有着與阿爾托莉亞一起戰鬥與愛上了她的衛宮士郎的所有記憶。這些球形碎片是迦勒底獨有的概念，而拜它所賜這些來自另一個時間線的 "他" 的記憶傳到他手上；當然，他在自己的時間線中是沒有愛上她的。不過以經經過了四個月了，他也一早接納了這些記憶為自己的一部分了。

他並不是唯一一個收到記憶碎片的從者，也不是第一或最後一收到的一騎。在她來到迦勒底的幾天後，艾莉絲菲爾也收到了一塊碎片，不過是用了足足一個星期的時間讓她接受自己突然有了丈夫、女兒及丈夫所收養的兒子的事實。他一開始因爲擔心她會如何反應，選擇等她收到了有著有關他的時間線回憶的碎片。他的等待終於是有成果了，而她接受從另一個自己的記憶後，她就主動地接觸他並建立彼此之間的新關係。過了幾個星期後，他是非常感謝，他終於知母愛如何地偉大。

「快捉他，愛麗絲！」

「我盡力了，傑兒！但是他太快啊！」

衛宮得意的微笑變得更明顯，正好一對職員就在前面停了下來。一隻毛茸茸體積和小型犬差不多大的白色生物從另一段的走廊蹦蹦跳跳地跳出來。他興奮地往衛宮的方向直奔。他的尾巴高興地向天擺動，繼續 "逃跑" ，他的追捕者們從同一個角落出現。 兩個小從者在小使魔後面追逐他，完全沒有想過用自己的能力或咒文來出千的。雖然他從來沒有和她們認真地一起玩，但是看到她們一起心情是會好點的。

其中一個女孩是穿著了一件黑色維多利亞式蘿莉塔風格連身裙，在其前面綁上簡單的蝴蝶結。兩條深粉紅色的絲帶把她的白色長髮綁成一對長辮子。她的深紫紅色的雙眼盯著衛宮，一邊咯咯地笑一邊跑。在她旁邊的義妹有更白的短髮。她穿著一件黑色的高領毛衣，在衫袖與衣領上有著白色圖案。一條傷疤劃過她的銀白色的左眼，另一條疤痕劃在她的右邊的臉頰。她的藍色牛仔褲把她雙腳蓋住，這套衣服相比她的戰鬥裝束是正常許多。

「早安，愛麗絲，傑兒。」衛宮點頭打招呼說。姐妹兩人一早習慣她們的養母所給她們的暱稱。童謠對自己的綽號是特別滿意，因為她現在的樣子是為了紀念她的前御主而使用的。

「早上好，衛宮！」她們一邊帶著笑容，異口同聲地用鈴聲般聲音說著，而繼續奔跑。

她們一起出現時往往是令四周氣氛明亮快活起來。

「噢！不好了，芙芙他跑進了沙龍裏！瑪麗姨姨不會讓我們在那裏奔跑的⋯⋯」童謠噘嘴說著，而衛宮望著她們逐漸消失的背影。

「也許她可以幫我們捉住他的！」她的妹妹建議著，接著兩人又咯咯地笑了出來。然後就向一部拿著一袋袋洗衣籃的機器人鬧著玩地揮手。

衛宮帶著被逗樂的微笑繼續向前走。如果他對母愛是感到滿足的話，那麼他可以想像到她們被阿塔蘭塔收養時兩人的感受。在她和童謠來到的幾星期間，女獵人是收養了她作為實現她的拯救世界上所有孩子的願望的實際行動之一。而她就對童謠給予大量的關心及疼愛著她的，而她對後來召喚的傑克也一視同仁。

她們的關係一開始是比他和阿爾托莉亞是更崎嶇的；即使有著三條時間線的記憶，劍兵仍然把他視作那個紅色弓兵而不是她的年輕御主。幸好他的養母是意外地熱心幫助他們重拾愛火。有了這種體驗後，他假設到阿塔蘭塔是有人幫助她及是用一個較謹慎和小心翼翼的心態處理著打破她和傑克之間的隔膜及把她們關係拉近一事。

在他從自己客觀地觀察其他從者彼此之間的關係中，衛宮得知她們兩人曾經是被卷入另一個大型聖杯戰爭中，而且當時是敵對關係，不過看到阿塔蘭塔以她幾乎野獸般的毅力令彼此關係的改善過程如此快速地進步是令人欽佩的。很快，小暗殺者對有一個愛她的媽媽和姐姐的主意是感到興趣，女弓兵也成功地說服她比起回到胎內，在外面生存反以可以得到比她所渴望的更多的愛和安全感。至少現在，弘田夫可以不需要在半夜中醒來，看到傑克舒舒服服睡在他身旁而嚇得大聲尖叫；對外人來說這是很萌、很治療的一幕，但對親身體驗過的弘田夫來說是有完全相反的感覺。

「噢，哎呀⋯⋯」衛宮對自己輕笑，令路過的機器人回瞪他一眼。他注意到自己的步伐是放慢了許多，雖然他心裏是些許興奮，但他可以慢慢來。在不介意步伐下，他就讓自己集中精神想今晚的晚宴上的安排上。如果有一件事他可以一直想著而不感到厭煩的，可能只有廚藝主意了。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

「我以為我們還有更多肉桂的⋯⋯」衛宮抓著他的被鬆散的白髮所半蓋住的額頭說。弓兵接著把白色圍裙的帶子整好後，就停一停向他的「聖所」的其中一個重要部分瞥一眼。

迦勒底的廚房之所以能夠擴建，可以說是在瑪麗的建立她的休息室時附帶産生的後果之一。他對新的擴建部分是沒有任何怨言的，現在他是看著其中一個新的設施。新擴建的食品貯藏室有著一架架的食材，大部分是由迷你食物升降機來運送的香料。它能夠將更多儲存的下翼在進口儲藏空間及生物科學溫室的食材到廚房。在升降機旁邊的一對金屬門作為冷藏室的入口，以便儲存冷凍食品。

一般來說迦勒底的食材是從任務中補給。在正常情況下，是不容許在過去拿走任何東西，不過在更高級的領導層被毀於一旦及外面的世界在理論上已經是完全消滅，所以只好一致決定在補給重要物資的情況下，就這樣方法是沒有問題。

不過也不阻止一些從者把自己感到興趣的東西例為重要物資，不過只要它們沒有特別意義的話，大家對這樣行為都沒有任何意見。

沒有人會對在市場上的被人買走的貨物感到任何留戀，可是一個小鎮的代表物或屬於某人的重要東西就是另一回事，即使有了定礎復原－特異點受到人理精算後復原大致上原本的歷史，以上事情仍然是有一定道德爭議性的。

衛宮在寫下購物清單時，嘆了一口氣－廚房的黑胡椒粉和薑也快用光。如果他省著點用，這分量最多只可以維持兩天，不過今天下午的位在班達群島的小特異點應該是會有豐富的收穫。雖然紅衣弓兵不介意親身在特異點選擇物資，但是所有他接收的貨物都是品質優良的。

現在有更多的從者們分擔工作，他侍在廚房的時間比起外出處理特異點更多，他亦是不介意的。

「衛宮先生，我完成檢查了。所有火雞會在預定時間內解凍。」一把機器聲從外面傳出來。

「太好了。我也剛做完在午飯前的最後的食材檢查。」他鎮定地說。

他又嘆了一口氣，想著機器部還需要多久才可以完成他的所要求的員工。他起初對機械人在處理食物的環境中工作一事是不贊成的，不過它們相比普通型號是意外地乾淨、靈巧及空間感好到令他有改觀；交給它們的食物是沒有一點金屬碎片或油污。他對自己希望增加機械人手一事是輕笑著，不過是為了處理盤點工作的，這樣他就可以更多時間來進行烹飪和監督工作。但建造機器人所需要的物資是比食材更難找尋及收集，所以他也不介意繼續等待。

他完成了儲備盤點，他把清單塞進自己口袋中而走向出口。在午餐後，正式的晚宴準備就可以順利地舉辦，現在，他可以休息一會兒和阿爾托莉亞，貞德及迪爾姆德一起吃午餐。

這次練習對戰令他感到十分肚餓。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 

「我十分期待今晚的晚宴！」

「妳當然會期待嘛，Saber。」衛宮帶著得意笑容取笑她而推開往飯堂的旋轉門，而就錯過了他們朋友對阿爾托莉亞的對食物的「開銷」所開的玩笑。

他走進飯堂的廚房，向分散開工作的餐飲部員工和助手機械人點點頭作爲問候。舊廚房仍然照常供應早、午餐，可是大部分人是有一整天的休閒時間。現在的主要工作是製作午餐後的簡單小食。迦勒底的總廚和他的料理機械人們及一些員工會負責的，把不同的美味的食物源源不絕供應給客人；雖然沒有達到五星級水平，不過還是非常美味的。

往食品貯藏室的雙扇門入口也是作為新舊兩翼的分隔。

瑪麗沙龍的廚房部分是將食品貯藏室的入口左邊的牆打通而建成。這樣時尚的地方是在他的監管範圍下，是特別為了提供沙龍的晚宴時的食品而設的，加上其人手大部分都是由專家精挑細選的精英之中的精英。衛宮爲了選拔這些精英，特地設了考驗他們的臨場反應能力及烹飪能力的測驗。讓人驚訝的是，居然有四架機械人成功通過測驗。調整到完美的多任務處理能力和準確度的優勢是為機器人們成為在整個設施的重要的勞動力，它們的料理裏少了一份「人情味」，成了它們測驗時的一大敗筆。

他並沒有直接向機械人們說這件事。

走進了新翼，他發現已經有幫手把洗乾淨的碗碟放到金屬櫥櫃裏，並點算今晚晚宴所需的銀器。在食品貯藏室旁邊的擦得發亮的花崗岩櫃枱上排滿了托盤，是爲了裝待會兒焗好的蒜蓉麵包而准備的。在較遠的櫃枱上是準備著伴隨今晚的菜單上的美食的涼拌小菜。看來今天所有事情是可以像平時一樣順利完成的，而比原本所定下計劃還快。

今天是布狄卡的生日，而大家是特別為她舉辦了一場驚喜派對。她亦是在沙龍中的主廚之一，也是公認的「廚神」的其中一位。在弘田夫的幫忙下，她被特別地安排在今天的出擊隊伍中而沒有在廚房幫忙；她的三名好友是正在確保她是仍然對派對一事是渾然不知。幸好，紅髮女從者在閒聊時是十分健談，所以至少不需要偷偷摸摸地打探她最喜歡的甜品是甚麼。

「午安，衛宮！」迦勒底的總廚從後面打了一聲招呼，而這那個略胖的男人走入食品貯藏室裏。這人雖然對自己的工作及製成品感到一種自豪感，不過本身的性格卻是被想像中謙虛。他是嚴格來說是唯一有資格獲得五星級認証的廚師，可是不介意由衛宮領導之下安排晚餐。「一起用我們的美麗的魔法來令瑪麗沙龍的來賓們的笑容像花一樣綻放吧！」

「我們肯定是能夠做到的，萊昂德爾 (Leandre)。」他嘻嘻作笑回頭一望說著，不過總廚一早走了。他仍然聽到他的笑聲。

在向自己的員工打了一聲招呼後，衛宮把在腦海中的清單掃看一次。他目測了火雞，很快測量了所需要的分量和解凍時間。哼了一小段，他瞥一眼沙拉發現那邊也

順利地準備妥當。如時鐘般的規律性，正是他所喜歡的。所有事都十分流暢，雖然一開始的時候就另一回事了。

他一開始花了不少時間，但他對這樣的新生活是感到感謝及享受。無可否認，有時是感到有點千篇一律。如果有使人震驚的事發生也會很好⋯⋯當然是在好方面上，如以喜事來打斷這種單調感。不是像在上星期日，在芬恩的床上找到信長自家製迷你閃粉炸彈，那樣可糟糕。

「衛宮先生，如我估計所有事件如安排一樣順利進行吧？沒有任何突發情況？」在他身後左邊傳出來機器聲問。

他帶著微笑轉向在他身後的浮在半空的機器人。它是一部標準形號的廚藝機械人，有著用來抓東西的利爪和典型的迦勒底藍色油漆。在它的主要核心球或大家都說的頭部，有著一頂巨大的廚師帽，看上去真的有點滑稽。這頂帽子是職員們一起開玩笑地送給頭號機械人的禮物，它的幽默感程式讓它對這份禮品感到寬容。說句真話，機械人是對它的禮物是感到自豪。

「沒有問題，葛士華(Codsworth)。這畢竟不是我們第一場生日會了。」

「噢，當然不是的，先生！但是打醒十二精神也是重要的。一場搞砸的驚喜可是令某位大不列顛的女王氣呼呼的，而我內設的程式是沒有一個能應付這種情況的！」

他輕笑著說：「我也不想在她生日時，弄得布狄卡生氣⋯⋯好，我們在一小時後準備沙拉。」

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 

「對不起，我有少少遲到，衛宮。我剛才在寺廟中幫弁慶和佐佐木忙。」

「噢？這樣我是不是要罵妳是個壞學生？」他帶著調戲的口吻説道。對方以咯咯笑回答他的問題。

現在說衛宮是和一開始來到的他是完全不同可是過於輕描淡寫。他的憤世嫉俗的心態是沒有這樣強烈，不過他的挖苦嘲諷卻仍然在某種程度上存在。而雖然這個年輕時特有的理想再次燃點起來，他仍然是對結果是持著有務實的態度；他不是那個天真的士郎，但亦不完全是以前這個守護者。這次特殊的召喚方法，讓他是用了幾個月的時間來自我了解，而他也自認這樣的轉變他不只是單單接受的。

他可以敢言，迦勒底是在令他微笑這方面是做得好好。

他的性格的轉變，是托許多人的福。他與不同的盟友之間為修復人理而戰鬥，不過也不是感覺到一個有問題的戰場。迦勒底為大家提供一個庇護所與可以稱作為家的地方。如果按天文台在這個災難之前的描述推斷，它現在已成了一個平靜的休息所，迎接剛剛由靈子轉移回來的從者們。沒有聖杯戰爭及守護者任務是可以令他是感到像現在一樣正在做有意義的事而感到滿足感，特別是在可能性和機會上。

其中一個可能性，正在和總廚一起站在櫃枱邊，幫萊昂德爾忙準備好沙拉並繼續準備下一道菜。

今天是有許多東西要完成，但是慶幸的是他有他的學徒幫助。在他抬頭確認火雞是否已經解凍時，她的金色的雙眼和他的眼睛有了眼神接觸。他的學生預料地在她的藍色斷袖露背和服裙上面穿上圍裙，她的一雙同色的緊身褲和水晶色的拖鞋在她移動時，不斷在地板上發出輕拍。一雙大大的深藍的蝴蝶結把她的粉紅色的長髮繫成雙馬尾。

雖然和他與布狄卡相比，她還是一個新手。但是玉藻前很快成為沙龍廚房常見的人物之一。

幸好，經過接近兩個月的時間作為練習和學習後，她總算如何把自己的毛茸茸、金色的耳朵及尾巴收縮起來，以免碰到廚房裏的食物。其實，大家都知道她的廚藝非常好，而特別在咕達會出現在飯堂／沙龍吃飯的時候，她煮的菜肴是會有味道是更好和升華的情況；就是因為這樣他的訓練主要是逐步地把她的偏袒消除令她可以煮出真正美味的食物給大家享受。他走過來檢查他的徒弟正在是怎樣準備沙拉的基本工序。

「玉藻，田園沙拉是順利地準備嗎？」他問著，而看到她的進度。

「順順利利地進行中！」狐狸娘高興地大聲說。像其他人一樣，在這裏往了一段日子後，她的情緒是更加提升。「這就完成了第三份的特別訂單，把我和萊昂德爾的進度是快速進展，如果他需要小休就也可以。」

總廚對她點一點頭，然後笑著說：「我相信我不需要要這個小休的，不過謝謝妳！今天是較休聞的一天。」

玉藻是熱情洋溢地起來。「謝謝你！我會繼續努力成為 Master 的完美良妻！」

衛宮與萊昂德爾一起內心裏感到難堪。對，他知道她想在廚藝上達到到他的水準及不同花樣的原因是為了她的「良妻訓練」，但他仍然是對可憐的御主感到同情，她對這個她預見的未來是十分著迷。不過，在她談到咕達她的眼中的所透出來的「愛慕」令弓兵對她的動機是有有了疑問，原因爲直到清姬被召喚前她只是對他有極高的欽佩。

這不是有任何敵意及可疑的，不過有時他覺得她是在心底是故意說服自己真是對弘田夫有這樣感覺。如果是真相的話，也可能被當成是自己多想了。因在其他從者眼中，她是完全迷戀大家的御主。然而，衛宮把這件事放他腦海中而沒有對任何人說。

除了玉藻對他有明顯興趣之外，還有一騎(想到是誰呢？)。當她們又為了Master再次劇烈爭吵是引起大家的歡樂或擔憂；狐狸女術士和病嬌狂戰士在這現況下可能不會和好如初。衛宮他以前都有類似的問題，不過就沒有同時被兩騎從者一起追求的情況。可是弘田夫仍然平安無事完全證明了他對她們所擁有力量是有清楚的認知，從而協調和配合她們能力以及表示出他在迦勒底眾多人員中為口才最好及最有說服力的調解員的最佳證明，也因此他被公認為維持迦勒底內部和平的最佳人選之一。

說句實話，御主的最好朋友為他的人生安全，在社交關係上也擔任了關鍵人物。

「我們決定今晚的甜品了嗎？」玉藻一邊問著而一邊靜靜地哼著曲子。她亦快速地把生菜切片。

「決定準備紅蘿蔔蛋糕，布狄卡和她的朋友們會有一個分層的。當你們完成手頭上的工作後，就開始準備了。我先拿前菜的食材出來。」

「知道了，師匠！」她悄皮地回他一個敬禮，引他笑了出來。布狄卡沒能夠插一句友善的悄皮話真可惜。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 

雖然現在的全體員工是比以前較少，但衛宮從來沒有無法準時完成晚宴，也沒有令他的同事感到過勞。這一餐已經不是他第一次為其他從者烹調食物。自從布狄卡在一段休閒的談話中提及到他的廚藝後感到好奇。他一早向主廚詢問並得到他的同意後，才為女騎兵烹調大餐，而大受好評。在那次之後，他開始為大家準備不同菜式，而他也不介意做多點工作或幫主廚一點忙。

他不需要做其他的家務瑣事和勞動工作，因為有機械人是會處理好的，所以他就專注有關煮食物的事就好了。雖然他仍然是對那個身份是厭惡的，但只有烹飪是從那個年輕時代中他還有好回憶的其中一件東西之一。他大概一直會有從盲目又無知地追求這個理念時所留下的一絲遺憾，但對於廚藝方面就沒有任何負面意見。在接近兩個星期不定時為大家煮飯，連總廚都對他讚不絕口，他是被瑪麗接洽並提出了她的請求。

_「我的要求是很高！如果法國是現代料理的首部，那麼我們就一定要你作為我們的烹飪領隊！你可不要拒_ _絕_ _瑪麗我啊！」_ 她大聲宣佈著；他仍然為這件事而忍不住笑了出來。他突然由迦勒底其中之一較特別的弓兵，成為了瑪麗沙龍廚房的廚師長。從此之後，他仍然維持食物的優良品質，亦確保員工們是在受到高度讚揚的環境中，一視同仁看待。

「衛宮，火雞會在兩分鐘後放進焗爐！」「現在就開始製作前菜啊。」「已經把酒從酒庫中拿出來了，衛宮先生。」

弓兵帶微笑聽著員工們平時的工作溝通。這是完全成為大家眼中舒舒服服的理想工作環境，而額外的好處就是可以享用他們的晚餐，因為機械人們能夠遞上所有菜式給所有客人。現在只需確保甜品可以提早弄好，所以衛宮他現在是——

「衛宮！」一把熟識的聲音從廚房的走廊傳出，但聲音主人卻不是廚房的員工。

「來了，瑪麗，」他很快回應她，「我會很快回來，玉藻。之後立刻開始製作甜品。」

「知道了！」她一邊回應著，一邊繫好圍裙。萊昂德爾早已去幫忙製作前菜。

衛宮走向瑪麗從沙龍入口把她的頭伸出來的地方。「是有什麼問題要幫——」

當衛宮一打開門，他的問題就很快被打斷了。他看到瑪麗已經離開了；她現在鋼琴上和貞德與莫札特一起談論一些東西。在她的位置是這三騎，其中兩騎是眉開眼笑地向他微笑著。兩騎小從者咯咯傻笑，而她們的養母高興地揉搓姐妹兩人的肩膀，之後就向同職階的廚師露了個微笑。

「午安，衛宮。」三人異口同聲地打了一聲招呼。她們幾乎同步的招呼，引起瑪麗和貞德向她們笑了出來。

衛宮的眼睛慢慢往上望她纖細的兩臂，穿過帶著金色圖案的翠綠色的A字連衣裙。他很快地對上女弓兵的綠眼睛，她的臉被淡綠色的前髮圍著，而在後面是金色長髪。一條和後面的頭髮同色的辮子圍繞她的後腦和貓耳朵。她背後的尾巴輕柔地往左右擺動。他向女獵人和她的孩子回應地露出笑容。

他平穩地問了一句：「傑兒，愛麗絲 ，阿塔蘭塔。來這裏有什麽事嗎？」

「我知道你正在忙，但孩子們是有一個小請求。」女獵人迅速地吐了個回答，令男子立刻感到驚奇。

「可以，是甚麼呢？」

「傑兒和愛麗絲剛剛才在下午的出撃隊的位置被其他人替換，但我仍然擔任著遠程射撃的支援。所以她們沒事可做，而貞和艾莉絲菲爾就想到她們可能想幫忙你們一起製作甜品。」阿塔蘭塔一邊講解一邊笑及輕摸著兩個萌貨的頭。「是不是，寶貝們？」

「我們可不可以幫忙焗蛋糕啊，衛宮？」傑克小聲問著。實在是難以想像這樣令人憐愛的女孩會是在戰場上如鬼般可怕，這在她的暗殺手段和“戰鬥衣”上都能反映出來。（說句實話，穿那套衣服戰鬥，不是更不方便吧。）

「可不可以啊？」童謠帶著笑容也插了一句。

阿塔蘭塔露出又溫暖又甜美的笑容。衛宮亦禮貌地回應她一個笑容——但正在他的內心他是不斷地狂尖叫。有時日常例行公事中有點改變不是不好，但在這樣的情況下是太過令人束手無策吧。

衛宮以前處理和解決不少自殺式任務及實行過會讓理念破滅的目的。在第五次聖杯戰爭中，另一位的 “他”被海克力斯那一擊令“他“的脊椎接近碎裂已經夠糟糕的。他亦在戰鬥中面對過某位英雄王，可是在他滿懷心計的腦海中無一個是如何應付 _小孩子_  的。先不算伊莉雅，因為她只是外表像個小孩，加上一開始她是追殺“他”的。他自己亦在生前沒有生下小孩及在生時的好一大段時間是沒照顧任何小孩。另外，他要指導和監督主菜的烹調及準備今晚的——

「 **喔～！** Mikon～！妳們當然可以幫忙～！」玉藻一邊尖叫著一邊跪下而抱著兩個孩子。在趟門一打開顯示她們兩人後，她一直偷看這場會面。她的行為是引起了咯咯地笑和小小快樂的歡呼。

但衛宮沒有這樣想法，但他仍然微笑，可是在內心他就快崩潰並在腦中是責備他的徒弟強行拉他的手過去，逼他接受這請求。

「太好了！謝謝你們！我一定會在任務中找一兩個小飾物回來的！」阿塔蘭塔高興地揮手道別，而離開了。「要聽話啊，寶貝們！不要為衛宮和玉藻姨姨帶來麻煩！」

「放心我們不會，媽媽！」傑克一邊說一邊揮手說聲再見。童謠也笑著跟著她的妹妹的做了相同的手勢。

「Let's go！孩子們！」玉藻大聲說，那句話打破了衛宮的一連串的思維和手拉著小女孩們的手帶領她們去廚房。真是沒法脫身了。

「 _冷靜點。集中精神。我們已經超出了預期進度。_ 」他在內心對自己說。雖然是有許多東西是要處理，不過有足夠人手完成所有工作。 加上他和玉藻都準備開始做甜品，亦可以把指導和監督主菜的工作交給萊昂德爾。如果他可以在小休中間斷地監督一下進度，這樣所有東西應該可以按著安排順利完成的。幸好那個在他臉上微笑沒有消失而露出他心中的焦慮。

「葛士華！萊昂德爾！」衛宮向廚房喊著，很快就被浮著的機械人和總廚回應。

「衛宮先生，」機械人以它機械又友善的聲音回答。「有甚麼要我們幫忙？」

 總廚看到玉藻帶著孩子們走向放著甜品材料的櫃枱而笑了出來。「是不是與我們今天臨時的小助手們有關？」

衛宮點一點頭，就嘆了一口氣，兩人接著也開始偷笑。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 

幸好，萊昂德爾能成總廚也不是沒有原因的，再加上葛士華的幫助是可以沒有任何問題及延誤下是重新安排剩下的廚房員工的工作。

四人正在使用的位置是一早為甜品而留空，和原本幫忙其製作的兩位女職員被調去協助主菜製作了。幸好，這對女職員在對小從者親昵逢迎一番後，亦樂意接受新安排。儘管他的私人工作團隊已經是對現在情況是作出了調整，他對手上的現時工作是仍然感到擔憂和焦慮。

「我先洗紅蘿蔔吧⋯⋯」玉藻說著就扭開最近的水龍頭。

她順便將空出來的手伸到後面而從中間的櫃枱拿出一把刀。「而妳可以把它們切片，因為妳是在迦勒底最擅長切東西的從者啊～！」

「無問題！」傑克笑著而從玉藻手上拿走菜刀。

衛宮看著玉藻和傑兒在較年長的女從者幫她繫好圍裙后，開始準備蛋糕的材料。小暗殺者很快又精確地控制著刀子，把紅蘿蔔一次過迅速地切成丁，她臉上是帶著笑容。和葛士華拿了墊腳箱來幫小從者們更容易達到櫃枱頂，令她的工作是立刻加快的。在他看著傑克的非凡刀工，他的腦海就聯想起在那場聖杯戰爭的事蹟，有關著名的小殺人鬼在另一方面展示她的這些特技的故事。

阿塔蘭塔、貞德與開膛手傑克三騎在那場戰爭後期是有強烈的衝突和理念上的分歧，任何經歷這樣的事情的人一定會留下永久的怨恨。雖然在她們之間是有些許的猶豫及躊躇，他是不完全的對她們是有建立出新的關係一事是感到驚訝。她們可以放下以前的過節，以維持迦勒底的和平氣氛一事，讓他感到高興。大部分員工絕對樂於接受在機構裏有另一個小孩，當然是花了一段時間適應她那令人恐懼的氣場及出身才完全接受她。

幸運的是，迦勒底一早習慣了如何處理不同種類的氣息，所以只需數天大家就習慣了。

弓兵被另一小從者輕輕地拉著他的圍裙就立刻從自己的一連串想法擺脫出來；他的腦海在這兩個星期常常心不在焉，不過也不是一些心裡的衝突折磨著他。「有事嗎，愛麗絲？」

「我拿了砂糖來了。」她向他微笑說，以及指向在她旁邊的四大包糖。他在嘴邊吐出一口小歎息而口角是忍俊不禁地微微上升。

「我們不需要那麼多——　」他看到愛麗絲悶悶不樂的樣子便立刻打斷自己將說的話。「不過以防萬一作好準備是必需的。謝謝妳，愛麗絲。」

她的燦爛笑容立刻回來，玉藻也咯咯地笑了出來。「太好了，我幫了忙！」

_「⋯⋯母親和老爸到底是怎樣這麽簡單地應付伊莉雅的啊？」_

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 

童謠因爲集中了精神，小舌頭不禁微微伸了出來。玉藻一邊嘗試忍著不笑出來一邊幫傑克攪拌碗裹的東西。「就像這樣？」

「像這樣就好了，愛麗絲。輕輕地打蛋，並且留意著不要讓任何蛋殼掉入麵團裹。」

她完美地打了一隻蛋而看著它沿著碗邊滑入，和其他打好的蛋融合一起。她笑著問：「很完美嗎？」

「很完美。」衛宮輕聲笑回答她，臉上帶著得意笑容。

他們一開始為甜品準備而忙碌後，衛宮也開始放鬆下來。雖然他並沒有照顧小孩的經驗，但成為守護者前，他已經是個廚藝高手。只要他做他喜歡及擅長的事情，他就會沒問題的。他對現在的處境很快感到一些安慰，還比他想像中更快。

一對對大碗裝了不同混合好的材料；因這些蛋糕將會比一般份量大，所以就用正常材料的雙倍份量。衛宮與一個正在咯咯地笑的童謠剛剛把最後一批的八顆雞蛋打入其中一個碗裹。玉藻把還裝著其原本數量的一半的裝蛋紙盒歡喜地交給她的小助手，它和傑克手上正拿著用剩下來三盒雞蛋成了一座迷你高塔。

她輕聲地提出要求：「傑兒，妳不介意幫我把這些東西放回在食品貯藏室內的冷凍櫃裹嗎？」

「知道了。」傑克立刻帶著笑容回應她。

「冷凍櫃位於兩扉金屬門後面。站好在自動感應墊上，門就會給妳自動開門。這樣妳不需要放下雞蛋而開門。」玉藻笑著說。

傑克開始向食品貯藏室的方向走，就在同時其中一部廚房部的機械人也剛從沙龍門口進來。她停一停讓它先通過，便繼續前進。可是她的眼睛卻目不轉睛盯著它所做的事而分心，機械人正在用它的手臂端著四個盤子。它一邊完美地平衡著它們，一邊浮到洗碟機來幫沙龍職員們清洗酒吧的酒杯。傑克微笑看著它如她在霧中戰鬥般不費吹呼之力地完成所有工作。

如果她有細心注意四周環境，傑克原本還能見到那位從食品貯藏室出來拿著一大盒酒瓶的職員。小從者剛轉身往前一看就在快和職員碰撞時只能發出一聲尖叫，引至他亦意外地大喊一聲。如果是在一般情況下這不是個大問題，可是兩人嚇了一跳的震動中是伴隨著一瓶瓶放得較鬆散的酒瓶從其容器掉出，就快摔到地板之際。傑克望一望手上的握著的紙盒和跌下來的酒瓶；真是個不容易的選擇。

幸好決定權是不在她手上。

衛宮以敏捷又優美的身手快速地逼近並接住酒瓶。他如釋重負地鬆了一口氣。 他望著正在被剛才情況嚇得目瞪口呆的前連環殺手。職員也瞥了一眼瓶子堆亦即寬慰地舒一口氣，因為廚師長的即時反應而沒有損失。傑克又內疚又尷尬地看著衛宮。

他閉上一隻眼睛及向她露出那招牌微笑對她說：「不需要皺眉苦臉，傑兒。沒有壞事發生啊。」

她寬慰地點一點頭而弓兵站起來及快速地把瓶子放回各自的容器中。「沒有問題了。」

「謝謝你，衛宮。」職員點頭示謝後，便面向沙龍入口準備走去。衛宮轉個頭望一望仍拿著裝蛋紙盒的傑克。回想起他的母親和其他人對她們會做的事，他彎下腰就輕摸她的頭，令笑了出聲來。

他得意的笑出來。「這樣就好了。把雞蛋放好，而一起完成蛋糕⋯⋯這聽起來怎麽樣？」

「嗯嗯！」傑克笑著點點頭。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 

玉藻把一個蛋糕烤盤放在烤箱裹，而孩子們一起把最後一個放入鄰近的烤箱中。她們一起閉上各自的蓋子而較年長的女術士接其內置設定就開爐。衛宮現在快速地把碗洗得乾淨以方便製作糖霜。他的學生走進食品貯藏室弄一些現製糖霜過來，而傑克和愛麗絲把墊腳箱移到水槽前洗手。

對弓兵旁邊看得差點發笑的是，她們兩人是站在同一個墊腳箱上嘗試保待著彼此的平衡。童謠嘟起嘴巴說：「傑兒，我先洗！」

「箱子有足夠的空間讓我們一起洗啊。」她帶著細小的笑容來回她的義姐一句嘴。聽到後她的姐姐仍嘟著嘴巴表示不滿。

玉藻在下層貯藏室裹很快找到並取出剛拿回來的糖霜，並平安無事地將它搬到櫃枱上。她打開每權糖霜來檢查它們是否變了質，全部檢查一遍後滿意地笑了出來。傑克和童謠一起走到了正剛好擦乾其中一個碗的衛宮面前。他把它放在櫃枱上，一邊擦乾另一個碗，一遍瞄了兩名女孩。

玉藻靜悄悄地觀察著童謠，她正在把其中一罐糖霜的蓋子拿起到嘴巴前便舔了一口。小女孩的眼睛遇上較年長術士的一雙金瞳就立刻呆住和急忙地把蓋子蓋好，當然當場被人發現偷吃令她十分尷尬。在童謠緊張地笑著之際，玉藻也因在童謠鼻尖沾上的一小點糖霜都忍不住咯咯地輕笑。她把身子跪下至愛麗絲的高度，伸出手指輕拭女孩鼻尖上的糖霜，令她斗起雙眼。狐狸娘把糖霜從手指舔乾淨，接著就再伸出雙手來搔了搔她的小助手的肚皮，令兩騎都一起笑出來。

「妳啊，下次要先問人才吃～！」在歡笑聲中，玉藻低聲細語對她說。

「我下次會了，我答應妳。」童謠靦腆地回答她。

衛宮在不遠處觀看她們倆而擦乾最後一個碗。看到這樣的狀況，他嘴角一邊帶著愉悅而微微上升。他放下碗而回頭一望看到另一個小從者正舔著另一蓋子。傑克拉開蓋子而揭示了她鼻子上的一小點糖霜，不過她一轉身望一望弓兵正在盯著她的一舉一動。玉藻往下望接著說沿他的視線回望衛宮，一隻手蓋著口嘗試忍住她的笑聲。她的一雙被逗樂的眼睛向她老師透出一個清楚的無言挑戰。

「嗯，衛宮？」玉藻帶著戲弄語氣問他並雙手叉腰。「請你可不可以為你的徒弟做個即場示範呢？」

 衛宮又嘆了一口氣。 _「天下父母到底是怎樣應付小孩的啊？」_

* * *

  **¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨**

* * *

 

衛宮熟練地把一些簡單的裝飾放在作為試吃的小蛋糕的糖霜上。放到孩子們面前的這份蛋糕反而比較像個巨型的紙杯蛋糕。小肚子傳出微細咕咕聲和一兩句不好意思的要求下導致多餘的麵糊來焗個蛋糕來 “試一試” 麵糊的品質；當然不需要超級電腦來計算也算得出她們真正目的，但他是不介意的。 

玉藻看到孩子們高興地盯著製成品笑了出來，然後很快地拿出各自的叉子插入蛋糕裹。她們一臉期待著吃了一口，光是第一口就讓她們的雙眼立刻亮了起來。衛宮在意料之中的反應下露出了笑容。說句實話，在焗個紅蘿蔔蛋糕時，失敗比起成功更困難的。不管怎樣，他一直對他的製成品是有信心，雖然這次是有從他的徒弟和兩位意料之外的小助手協力幫忙下而有多了一點額外自豪感。

他用有愉悅的口吻問著：「合格嗎？」

從正咀嚼中的口發出的滿意的聲音是他所需要的回應。他讓女孩子們繼續享用她們幫忙的小回報，他轉向其他的剛烘焗好的蛋糕。這打蛋糕是需要裝飾，而給布狄卡和她好友的分層蛋糕是要在裝飾上加以特別額外注意的。萊昂德爾的進度報告也比他想象中還順利，讓衛宮和他的小組可以專心地完成甜品，他可是十分滿意的。

「妳們吃完後，就過來幫我完成這批蛋糕好不好，小姐們？」「我們由布狄卡的分層蛋糕開始裝飾。」

「沒問題！」玉藻在吞下一口蛋糕之際回覆他。

她準備吃迷你蛋糕最後一口時，但看到在童謠嘴邊的餅碎。 狐狸術士笑了出來而把叉子放下及拿起餐巾。由於小女孩正在站在墊腳箱上，所以她不需要跪下。

「愛麗絲，親愛的。」玉藻溫柔地對轉身望她，口中充滿著咬碎了點心的小女孩說著。「來，請我幫妳抺乾淨吧。」

她以溫柔的力度，玉藻把在童謠嘴邊所有餅碎擦掉，而小女孩仍然繼續咀嚼。年長的女術士完成後就哼歌並客氣地眨了眨眼。她轉過身望一望傑克，她注意到她臉上較髒的情況，而開始溫柔地幫她抺走她臉上的碎屑。對她的工作感到滿意後，她就放回餐巾到櫃枱上，拿回叉子，就把它伸入—

碟子是空無一物的。

她驚訝地眨一眨眼，然後就轉過身望著一個正在咯咯地傻笑的童謠，玉藻用雙手叉著腰接著給她一個裝模作樣怒視伴隨著忍不住笑聲和一隻正在抽動中毛茸茸的耳朵。

「喂，這是我的蛋糕。」她假裝駡著她，而收到從女孩聽不清的回應後，而小女孩才呑下最後一口。

「現在不是啊！」愛麗絲笑嘻嘻答道，就向狐妖從者做個鬼臉接著從墊腳箱跳下來。

玉藻很快跪下並捉著童謠，在她將女孩拉到她的身旁時再引發一連串笑聲，而她自己都大笑起來。「阿塔蘭塔媽媽沒有教妳不能偷東西嗎？」

 「她不是偷，她是向玉藻姨姨借一口蛋糕吃！」傑克從後面熱烈地插了一句，導致在搔癢癢的雙手找到她時令她也開始狂笑。

 「噢，還有共犯啊～？」玉藻一邊露齒笑著說一邊搔小女孩。一些在近處，被逗樂的員工看著這幕而衛宮帶著招牌的微笑輕仰在櫃枱邊，再次迷失在自己的沈思中。

 如果說能看見這三騎從者興高彩烈的樣子是感到欣慰只是輕描淡寫的說法。玉藻前的傳說在他的故鄉是耳熱能詳，是有關某女神自願轉生成人類的故事。流傳的版本多不勝數，但結局都是她的本意被人類誤解後，被人類厭惡，追捕及殺死她。在討伐軍追殺她時，她的淚水，尖叫聲和哀嗚傳遍整個作為她葬身之地的稻田。但現在的她卻是正和一班有相似的悲哀背景的孩子們玩鬧著。

 童謠和開膛手傑克從來沒有正式誔生在這個世界上，一個是英國維多利亞時期被妓女們所墮胎及遺棄孩子們的怨靈集合體，而另一個就是不同類型童話概念集合體/固有結界，借用一個去世多年的女孩的外貌及身份來實體化的從者。“她們”都被英靈座以概念而儲存在座內，當有聖杯戰爭時就會被聖杯召喚並要一決死戰。可是，在人理燒卻一事中是帶出個微小的益處，她們和其他英靈都是召喚在同一陣線上作戰。從而在為人理的命運的戰鬥之間是可度過平凡人般的生活。

 衛宮繼續觀察著在他面前的笑臉。無論以前發生過什麽事情，她們正享受著現在的時刻，無憂無慮地都過每一天。兩姐妹向大笑中的玉藻發出她們自己的搔癢攻擊。她們仍然玩鬧著，這一刻燒錄在他的記憶中作為另一個小小的提醒他並不是唯一騎是得這塊微小的幸福⋯⋯亦不是最後一騎的。

 他沒有故意藏去他的會心一笑，也不提前停止她們正玩鬧的時間。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

玉藻坐在地板上，一邊哼起曲子一邊輕掃開在傑克臉上垂下的頭髮。她和童謠把頭放在狐狸娘的大腿上午睡。傑克的雙腿也靠在衛宮的雙腿上，而他說坐在她們後面的沙發。玉藻靠在沙發上，望著窗外落下的雪花。在遠處的太陽從雲中透出來，把遠處的一座山峰沐浴在它金光中。衛宮輕笑著亦望下兩個蜷臥如球地在地板上的小從者，正睡得正甜。

「噢，哎呀⋯⋯我還以為我們要和她們一起玩遊戲。」衛宮小聲地說。

玉藻輕笑就回望他說：「我估這樣多的砂糖是足夠令她們累壞了。」

「這就令人驚訝了，畢竟她們都是如糖一般甜了嘛。」他回答她說，再次令玉藻忍住不笑出來。

帶著微笑的她繼續哼歌，在聽到後面傳來的腳步聲慢慢地擰轉頭看一看。要搬走那張沙發嗎？瑪麗和一些沙龍員工因為打聽到今天的出撃隊比預期提早回來，正忙著為了今晚的宴會重新佈置。

衛宮轉個頭回望而露出他招牌的微笑，看見阿塔蘭塔的戰鬥服的翠綠裙邊，也注意到她扔掛著在肩膀上的大袋子。雖然是女獵人整個下午都忙著出擊特異點，但她看來一點都不累。她面帶微笑向衛宮揮手，但他口邊打手勢表示要保持安靜。注意到後，她走近沙發並慢慢地望一望而嘗試不讓那情景令自己神魂顛倒。她輕輕地把單手拿著的大袋放下，裡面的東西應該是他所要求的香料。

「已經做完了？」阿塔蘭塔靜靜地問著。

玉藻搖一搖頭說：「早就完成了，總廚他和葛士華叫我們可以早點休息。」

「衛宮居然會從廚房提早放工？」阿塔蘭塔用戲弄又震驚的樣子說著。

「你的兩位女兒可是具有非凡的説服力。」衛宮提及道，令到兩個女生也嘻嘻笑出來。

阿塔蘭塔往下望一眼在她的朋友大腿上的女孩們。她們輕柔的呼吸聲與平靜的睡顏把所有事情告訴給她。衛宮看著她慈愛地對她的這兩位小希望笑著。女獵人是在迦勒底中願望是廣為人知的一騎。這願望不但不令人擔憂，反而大受支持。這個夢想和組織的宗旨是相關聯的，並加上她本人為自己有另一個次可以嘗試讓自己的願望成真的機會真心感到感激不盡。衛宮沈思著給這兩騎一嘗幸福之味等同艾莉絲菲爾為他所做的事⋯⋯雖然她最近對他的嬌慣就是逼他在“空得嚇人的房間”裏放多點裝潢。

「她們應該沒添麻煩吧？」

「才不是。她們可是今天的焦點啊。」衛宮帶著真誠的笑容回答她。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

  **~~** **祝妳生日快樂！** **~~**

一位皮膚白皙，一頭鮮紅頭髮的女人如同她穿著的紅色連身裙般臉紅起來，可見到她正被這樣的場景是弄到害羞起來。她在被移到沙龍中間的長桌左右望一望。在枱上的燭光閃爍之下，她笑著與她的最好的朋友們對望。不同的從者及員工圍繞著昏暗的房間，和她一起等著蛋糕以小推車推入到它的位置。

貞德和莫扎特從鋼琴旁拍著手走了過來。在同時，傑克和童謠將巨型蛋糕推到布狄卡面前。玉藻和衛宮在桌子的另一端站在他們御主旁邊，確保她們將蛋糕放好。在穿著黑色套裝的咕達整直好領帶的當兒，女騎兵用雙手蓋著自己的嘴巴，看著這四騎負責烘焗蛋糕的從者把巨大的多層紅蘿蔔蛋糕放到她面前。

「我們為妳展現妳的蛋糕，布狄卡女王。這個是為妳私下努力的成果由衛宮廚師長，他的徒弟玉藻前以及兩個小助手在今天下午特別製作的。」弘田夫自豪地說著時，亮起的燭光也集中照亮她一騎。

沒有任何的等候與警告下，她很快地吹熄蠟燭，引起更多歡呼與笑聲。

「多謝你們，我真心地感謝你們，」她一邊眉開眼笑說一邊望著面前的五人。「它真的很棒。」

「不不不～！妳說那句話是要在吃了一口蛋糕之後才能說的！」童謠開著玩笑地訓斥說，令到全場是滿是笑聲。玉藻從後面輕拍她的頭。

「我並不知道你是對小孩子在廚房裹幫忙是沒有任何問題的，衛宮。那麼是怎樣？」咕達耳語著而傑克給女王拿來了一把蛋糕刀。

廚師長輕笑著，而用魔力推動的吊燈亦終於亮起來。

「我現在當然不介意這樣的事情較常發生了。她們令今天變得更值得紀念。」

 

**~** **第三塊** **:** **甜蜜蜜完** **~**


	5. 第四塊: 沈醉於你

派對洞窟 (Party Cave)，這是大家稱呼包括酒吧之內的休閒室的範圍常用的名字，它的存在是因兩騎女從者的爭吵不休之後繼而動武，結果就在原本的分隔迦勒底的牆壁與山岩之間鑿了個大洞。有些人就從中得到靈感，提出將大洞保留下來，將其内部改建成新的休閑設施(當然這令負責改建的機建部感到絕望)。在各位的術士們和狂戰士們的幫忙下，改建工程很快就完成，(但終究還是花了兩個月的時間)。從此以後，兩間房就是以同一個名字稱呼的。

酒吧是與設施裹的其他房間分間出來的，它位於與瑪麗沙龍之間的長走廊的末端。從它的裝飾華麗的柱子和牆上裝飾可見到它原本不是對一般的員工開放的。它的寬敞的空間鋪滿了地毯而有許多的蓋著藍色絨布的長卡座。螢光藍的格調燈在牆壁及天花版的邊界亮起。它的櫃枱是座龐大而充滿不同品種的珊瑚和魚的水族箱。在底下的透出來的藍光令它在暗淡的房間裹亮起。

黑橡木的凳子們一排行圍繞著櫃枱，因為是下午而現在是只有一位顧客。

「萊克斯(Lex)！再來一杯麥酒！」德雷克提出了她的請求。她的黑色的扣子襯衫如同她的戰衣的效能般盛托並快露出她的胸部，不過牛仔褲就沒有這樣緊身的。她頭髮罕見地綁成馬尾，不過是較蓬亂的。

「即叫即倒，德雷克小姐！」一把機械般的聲音回答著。

如果說女海盜是迦勒底酒吧的常客也只是輕描淡寫的說法。瑪麗沙龍對她來說是太優雅及有過多皇家氣氛，而派對洞窟是完美地符合她的品味。她的來臨是令到原本迦勒底中酒精消耗量及酗酒問題更嚴重，也成爲物流部的煩惱及擔憂的根源。 這導致迦勒底必需對從者的酒精消耗量設下限額，不過只要從者們從特異點中幫助拿一些酒就可以提高其限額。因此，德雷克及其他嗜酒成性的從者就不斷地拿一大批一大批的不同種類的這款珍貴飲料運回迦勒底。從此以後酒吧的存貨與其說是充足，反而有過多的酒。

「新鮮一杯，是剛從港口入貨的。」機械人回應她說而把一個木杯放在她面前的吧台上。德雷克輕笑著而機械人就漂浮回到中間的位置。

「多謝你，萊克斯！我有時間就請你一杯⋯⋯不過，就⋯⋯」

「 給我的伺服機械裝置一罐優質汽油就夠了 。   」它俏皮地回答她，令女海盜開懷大笑起來。

「我會看一看在下個特異點時給你弄數罐回來！」

用一個迅速的動作，德雷克把自己的頭往後傾而把現在喝著的杯裹剩下的半杯酒一次過喝光。在玻璃杯從她的雙唇離去時，她發出了一道滿足喉聲。就在同時，一把熱識的笑聲在附近的走廊回響著。就在機械酒保漂浮過去回收空杯子時，女海盜把新一杯拉到自己面前而他的腳步聲走近了入口。把她的杯轉了一轉，她休閒地望過去的而那個只露輪廓的從者出現並友情地揮手。

德雷克在門口竊笑。「你遲大到啊，弗格斯。」

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

第四塊: 沈醉於你(Double Intoxication)

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

愛爾蘭從者們是在員工的心目中是有比較高的地位，特別是對他們的個人魅力方面，而弗格斯也是如此，像是現在他經常不穿上衣展示出他強壯又肌肉發達和傷痕纍纍的胸膛。寬鬆的黑色運動褲把他的肌肉發達的雙腳包著，加上一雙白色球鞋。他梳一梳他的深藍短髮就坐在他的酒友旁邊的吧檯凳。德雷克一早習慣了他的一雙奇怪的眼睛，所以沒有問他是整天眯著眼或是天生就是長得那樣。

「和平時的一樣嗎，弗格斯？」

「這就好了，多謝你啊，萊克斯！」

當機器人開始調製飲品時，德雷克開始偷笑起來。「所以⋯⋯我估你做情聖時沒有安排好時間呢？」

弗格斯立刻沒有遲疑地大笑出來。「是的，嗯，卡珊卓 (Cassandra)她今日是額外地精力充沛的。」

「我還以為今天是與艾莉西亞 (Alicia)一起的⋯⋯」她臉上帶著笑容思忖地說接著就從酒杯喝了一小口酒。他只是笑得更大聲。

即使迦勒底是一個巨型空間，當你長時間住在同一個地方及天天面對著同一批人，性緊張及曖昧關係是會慢慢地自然產生的。作為代理處長的羅曼與達文西和其他的部門主管討論及達成共識，就是在迦勒底是可以容許有戀愛及有關性方面上的關係的，不過只要涉及的人們是以成熟和認真的態度對待並處理這些關係。而弗格斯對女人的喜愛程度也是超出正常人一事，讓少部分女性職員感到欣喜。他雖然是是以較隨便及輕鬆看待著這些關係的，但是她們並不介意。如果要說是有甚麼令人訝異的問題的話，就是他有近乎像是一個後宮般的上床對象們，而她們也不介意和其他人"分享" 著這位愛爾蘭英雄的。

當初是多虧德雷克與一班職員來一場即興的飲酒比賽將他們彼此之間的關係拉得更近⋯⋯雖然說他根本不需要這樣的幫助。他們早在俄刻阿諾斯特異點就成為朋友了，因為弗格斯一開始來到這個特異點的從者之一。而他亦能跟著她一杯又一杯酒當水般灌，他們就在整個事件中很快成為酒友了。不過他們之間的關係沒有進一步發展，只是維持朋友關係，這樣純粹的敬佩在她被迦勒底召喚後是容易地繼續下去。他們每日都會見面，不過平時還有第三名同伴的。

「羅賓究竟跑到哪裡？」德雷克低聲問著而萊克斯把擦乾的玻璃酒杯放下。兩騎互敬對方一杯就很快暢飲一大口酒。

弗格斯滿足地吐出一口氣。「在射擊場和阿拉什及藤太他們舉行小型射箭比賽中吧。」

德雷克眨一眨眼。「射擊場現在是休息時段。」

「是啊。他們在練習場上以艾爾梅洛伊發咒文來給他們撃落。」

「嗯，聽起來是好玩的。」女海盜輕笑著就喝多一小口酒。「如上星期的射擊比賽差不多一樣精彩啊。」

「天啊，又來了…又想讓我們再聽那件事是嗎？」弗格斯輕笑著而德雷克給他打了個眼色。

「上星期的比賽是我是公平公正地勝出的，我才是第一名！」德雷克發牢騷地說著而回想起那場令她一肚子火的槍賽，再次把她頭向後仰便就把整杯麥酒喝得清光。「算了吧⋯⋯。我們至少上演了場令人愉快又有趣的表演。」

「我仍然想親眼看到的。」她的酒友插了一句，從自己的大酒杯啜了一口。酒保浮去更換她的杯子，在同時女海盜是陷入沈思中。弗格斯只是靜靜地等著，可是臉上仍然掛著開心的微笑。最後他忍不住嘆了口氣。「所以，為甚麼妳突然是一臉呆著呢？」

「只是個突然想起的事⋯⋯不知道瑪修她會不會接受對我那個邀請。」她聳了聳肩很快回答他。

弗格斯大笑便說：「大概不會吧。她可是一本正經的人，亦對自己的原則是堅定自信的。」

「是這樣說沒錯啦⋯⋯」德雷克漫不經心地反了個白眼而回應。女海盜和瑪修是合得來，而其他從者也是一樣的，但是她的認真及責任感是一直令她感到厭煩的一點。雖然瑪修她還不至於古板嚴肅，不過騎兵覺得她是從來沒有犯規而做每件事是定好分寸才做。這個世界是充滿著刺激和樂趣，而盾兵是因安分守己錯失不少享受它們機會。遲早，瑪修是要知道一些真正成年人的樂趣。

德雷克對她介紹這些東西一事是完全不介意被人批評，而首先當然是酒精飲品。她首先當瑪修為她船隊的一員而在完成了補給後就提出了請她喝酒的邀請，雖然她仍是太害羞了所以當時沒接受。用了一點小計謀，以及是對這位善良女孩施了一些未察覺的暗示，騎兵巧妙地把她的話鋪排好所以女孩的回答是被當成同意。她會不會被放鴿子這回事就先不説，畢竟只過了幾天時間而已

「啊，再給她一點時間作出決定吧。她她年紀還小啊。」

「我到覺得應該越早越好。」德雷克露齒輕笑說。

「對的，可是妳的人生主旨是活在當下，把每天當作最後一天。我估現代是用抓住今天，及時行樂(Carpe Diem)形容？或是用YOLO等等⋯⋯」弗格斯一邊抓著下巴一邊指出，但很快聳了聳肩。

「活在當下是沒有問題的。你也不是不理後果和不同人上床嗎。」她輕笑說著。他又聳了聳肩頭，然後兩人開始大笑。「我之前說過，再說一次也沒問題⋯⋯迦勒底是個好地方，不過每個事物都會有完結的一天。它是否有光輝的結局，到時候就會揭曉⋯⋯在我航海的經驗中，我從來沒有看見像它一樣閃閃發光這樣長時間的東西。真是個好地方呢，所以我不介意讓它繼續維持下去的。」

「其中一件會令妳罕有地感到欣賞及重視的長久之物。」弗格斯同意地回應她而升起他的酒杯。德雷克拿起她的酒杯以便一起乾杯。

「如果這等於一天又一天的有保證及轉瞬即逝的狂歡的話 ，我當然會是重視它的！」德雷克開懷大笑說。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

雖然她縱橫四海及常常在花天酒地放縱著，德雷克自己本身是有一些只收在心中而從來沒有向其他人透露的缺乏信心的事。除了一個對一些少女風格的珠寶首飾的興趣之外，她和男性的關係也是這些秘密其中之一，以及是從來找不到一位可以安定下來的伴侶；雖然説她本性就不可能這樣做就對了啦。她是有過貪戀男色而跟人上床的經歷，但全都沒有下文。這從來沒有令她感到在意的，因為對她來説只要可以繼續往大海航行、與她的手下一起舒暢地喝酒足以滿足她了。不管怎樣，這些經歷是讓她很快和在迦勒底的一些男從者建立友情。

其中一騎坐在她旁邊的凳子搖著頭說：「阿拉什的箭術太好了。」

「可能只是你常常讓人贏呢，羅賓。」弗格斯輕聲笑著。

德雷克忍俊不禁地注視著弓兵的一雙綠眼睛，而他聳了聳肩頭並淺嚐他的酒杯裹的清酒。一般來說，看著英國民間傳說的俠盜羅賓漢喝著他喜歡的日本飲料是有點奇怪。但是嚴格來説的話這個穿著綠色緊身無袖衫的橘髮男子不是真正的羅賓漢，只是眾多繼承這名稱的人們的其中一個，儘管這樣大家都把他視為真的羅賓漢看待。加上他的技巧和能力也證明出他是值得這稱呼，不管謙虛的他常常指出自己是一文不值。他嘆了一口氣，用手擦著他的深綠運動褲。

「我的箭術沒你們説的 _那麽好_ 啦，」他帶著微笑回應著。「我真的用盡全力了，但他的箭術是在另一層次啊。」

「羅賓，你要不要我再拿多一瓶清酒過來嗎？」酒保浮過來問他。

「我現在還好，謝謝你，萊克斯。」

弗格斯揚起眉毛嘲笑地說「遲到了還不多喝幾杯酒補數？」

羅賓翻了個白眼。「喂喂，現在只是下午兩點耶。我都要保住我的尊嚴的。」

「管他的羞恥。」德雷克逗弄說而開始從新的酒杯喝一口。

「某位把她的兩個"大炮"露出來的女海盜，當然管不着什麽尊嚴嘛。」她開玩笑地猛拍他的手臂而兩個男生大笑起來。

和弓兵成為相識的一事是在前一次聖杯戰爭而開始了。雖然他們沒有真正地對戰，當她的御主想她實體出現時，他們就常常互相用不同譏諷和招呼來問候對方。他雖然沒有出擊俄刻阿諾斯，不過弗格斯常常提到他的好酒友。因爲如此，當她被召喚後他們很快就成為朋友，儘管她對他就享受人生的輕視態度是有些意見的。雖然他那只爲他人伸張正義而滿足的態度的確是好事，可是讓弓兵走出以前與那村子的陰影，過得樂觀一點，就是她和弗格斯的小任務。

幸好，其過程是順利的，而他在迦勒底的較長時間是令這任務更容易。

德雷克帶著笑容把她的酒杯放下來，然後感應到一道熱悉的從者氣息走近。她的眼眉慢慢升起，而羅賓和弗格斯亦開始感覺她的氣息。坐得最近的綠衣弓兵小心翼翼地望著大門，而海盜騎兵漫不經心地裝著沒有注意熟悉的一絲淡粉紅色短髮在門前出現。雖然只看到身影，對女海盜來說瑪修仍然是很快就識出了，並她再次想著不知能否說服她接受邀請。從她的有點焦慮及在房間中左顧右盼的樣子，看來她是找其他人而不是來赴她約的。

「妳要先下手為強嗎？」弗格斯面向靠近他的德雷克輕聲問她。

「看一看情況，如果有需要我會看著辦。」她輕輕帶著奸笑回答，正好瑪修想從門口離開酒吧。

羅賓把局促不安的寂靜打破：「嗨！瑪修，是找人嗎？」

她的手指僵住在門口，她掛著一臉擔心慢慢地回望。她縮一縮而盯著聲音的來源，迎來橘髮弓兵的微笑。「是不是找Master啊？」

「是—是的，羅賓，你有見到他嗎？」她靜靜地回答，因是他最先開口問她暗地有點慶幸。

「午飯後就沒見他了，抱歉哦。」他表示歉意而抓一抓他的後腦。「唔，希望妳能找到他吧。」

「謝謝你。」她回應接著就從門口走近。正好沒注意到羅賓向德雷克瞥一眼並打個眼色。她點一點頭而不懷好意地微笑。

「啊呵！瑪修！」她以逗趣語調大喊著。

德雷克哼著歌很快站起身就走向門口，令到兩個男從者大笑。她用迅速又輕快的步伐把她們的距離拉近，她轉過身到角落位便就臉掛上友善的笑容而隨意地倚著牆。瑪修小聲呑下口水而在背後緊張地玩弄她的手指； 在騎兵露出獵物到手般的眼神足以讓她了解自己身在的險境。

「妳要去哪裡？」

瑪修很快就轉移話題而解釋自己的目的：「我只是來找—」

「找我來嚐一嚐酒是不是啊？」德雷克暗暗地偷笑說，再次令到盾兵感有點不舒服。盾兵想開口說否認這句話，不過騎兵以一道低沉的「哼」聲冷靜地把她的嘴巴閉上而把手臂放在她的肩膀上。「做得好！我就知道妳夠大膽的，之後妳一定會有一杯杯美酒在妳肚子中！」

「等⋯⋯一等，德雷克船長我－」

「迫不及待想快點嚐妳的第一口酒對吧！老娘也我是超期待的！」德雷克高興地呼喊，在說這句話前她堅持地把少女推回酒吧範圍內。她們轉個角落就見到弗格斯開懷大笑中。

「噢，如果咕達和嘉伯莉可以見到妳的現在的樣子可好了！他們一定會超自豪的，老娘我作擔保人保證！」女海盜說著。瑪修瞪著羅賓希望他能夠站在她的一邊，雖然他平時看來很輕浮和懶散但是是常常照顧別人。令她感到失望是他只是聳了聳肩而做了個「對不起」的口形。當德雷克想找點樂子任何人都阻止不到她或是令她回心轉意的。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨ 

* * *

德雷克臉掛著滿意的笑容，把她的左手搭在倒楣的少女的肩上。羅賓移出個空位讓瑪修與她可以一起坐在中間。他和弗格斯樂壞地看著他們的朋友慢慢逼近她剛捕獲的“獵物”。騎兵沒有給他們任何的注意，而她正在靜靜地觀察著及想下一步的走法來確保不會立刻出錯；即管她是不時是會胡鬧，她可是不只單靠她自己的運氣而成為英國艦隊的總司令和活著完成環球航行的。

瑪修盯著在她面前的一大杯的雞尾酒。從她眼中反映擔心，德雷克可知到她對現在的情況感到不安及困惑。她從來沒有參與這樣的酒會，所以在她面前的差不多六寸高的酒杯一定是對半從者的她感到有點膽怯。說句真話，女海盜的第一杯酒也是令她感到畏縮，不過這是直到有人強行把它灌入她的喉嚨為止。相比之下小盾兵的情況是十分安全，因為她不想因為這無聊動作而把事情鬧大和引發嚴重後果。

不。就算德雷克在某方面是惡名昭彰，她還是會看氣氛也有一定的責任感。

這不是因為她不喜歡在迦勒底的誅多規則，正正相反她是同意的。任何事需要規則，就如她船上的船員也有需要服從的守則。無論如何，只是一味墨守成規跟著書面的規矩、安於現況的話，是沒法激起真正的士氣的，而她少少擔心瑪修正是這種人。她對弘田夫露出的各種表情以及她的近乎一成不變的絕對服從，令德雷克看到她的骨子內的性格而感到不快。如一位好姐姐或朋友一樣，她覺得不能讓瑪修只安於現在的關係，而不主動出擊和他進一步發展。不管御主是否同意她的做法，那是另一回事。

「有甚麼問題，瑪修？我一早向妳說好會為妳那樣的厲害表現敬妳一杯！」德雷克自豪地說著。

「這真不是太特別的事，真的。」她靜靜地回答著，仍然對自己身處的情況感到不知所措。

「妳把妳的巨型盾牌猛直扔向那一大群骷髏，然後在它反彈擊中了一隻奇美拉，把它的攻擊射偏後就接回妳的盾牌然後向奇美拉的頭猛烈一㪣。妳不但是阻止了德雷克受了額外的傷害還有 把一切看來超酷。」弗格斯咧著大嘴笑一口氣解釋之後就從他的酒杯喝了一大啖酒。「讓她請妳吧，少少酒嘗一嘗也不會造成大麻煩的？大家遲早都會喝酒的。」

瑪修輕輕推走面前的飲料，「對不起，但我真是沒時間呆太久。我真的要立刻找前輩和他說—」

「噢———，要立刻找到Master啊？」德雷克眨眼逗弄她說。瑪修一下子臉紅起來，嘗試把自己的一臉尷尬用雙手掩著，但正好相反把她的心境更明顯地反映給大家看。

 「不—不，不是這樣的⋯⋯」

 「妳還沒向他告白？」

 「這一看就懂了嘛，我對她還沒開口不意外。妳可以想到萬一讓清姫和玉藻知道後的她們反應會是怎樣？」羅賓輕輕皺眉替瑪修回答著。

瑪修坐定在她的位置吞一吞口水想像一狐一蛇得知後的後果。「她會被卷入她們的Master戀愛戰爭之中，整天都吵鬧及鬥不停。」

「啊，真是一擊即中，神射手羅賓。一言驚醒夢中人。」德雷克回想起，但她臉上仍然掛著戲弄的笑臉令盾兵感到一絲失望。

「要一兩句搭訕開場白嗎？我平時用幾句來調情女孩子們，不過為Master我也可以量身定做幾句給妳哦。」弗格斯輕笑著就喝多幾口他的飲料。

「我不需— 我⋯⋯我意思是我還不想——」

「嘿，我們只是說笑的，由一開始就是的。」弗格斯輕笑著就喝多幾口他的飲料。

瑪修從她的座位望下，臉紅得像番茄和大家的焦點集中在她上而稍微顫抖。德雷克看著她就輕嘆了一口氣，她清楚盾兵並不想在這裏 。如果她是找御主，而他正好出了他的房間，代表著是有更多文書工作送他手中。她得意的笑了出來，而看著瑪修繼續玩弄她的手指，立刻確認她的行動是對盾兵和御主都有利的。咕達也做得太多這些文書工作了，他可以用點小休為自己充一充電。

瑪修對弘田夫抱有好感一事是在迦勒底是個公開秘密，不過還有幾騎是沒有注意到的。玉藻與清姬是否清楚就不太緊要，因為身為亞從者的她常常擔當保護御主的角色；無論她們同不同意也好，瑪修和咕達一定會有較親密的關係。不過就算這樣，她沒法鼓起勇氣向他進一步發展或是調情的事實是不變的。按照瑪修太過謙恭有禮的性格，她可能從來沒有這樣想法。也許少少酒精會為她壯壯膽吧。

德雷克把飲品推得更靠近而打斷了盾兵的思路。「我的手下常常都讚美在劫掠時老娘對酒的選擇。這是我自己親自為妳挑選的最適合的酒，可是變溫了就不好喝了。只是喝一小口，我相信妳一定會喜歡的！」

「我還沒到可以飲酒的合法年齡，德雷克船長。」她堅決地回應她。

海盜只咯咯輕笑著。「這沒有阻止咕達和他的好朋友啊！聽說嘉伯莉在他們十六歲時就叫他喝酒了。跟妳的年紀差不多啊？老娘我不相信他們會因為這自我放縱的小事就關妳入禁閉室的。」

「等一等⋯⋯咕達只喝了三年酒？」弗格斯好奇問著，而羅賓回了他一個被逗樂的詭秘笑容。

「我們不是和愛爾蘭人一樣，弗格斯。有些人不是一出娘胎就把酒當水喝。」

三個酒友大笑起來，而瑪修又開始玩弄她的手指。「我知道他在我同年紀時開始喝⋯⋯但是我不希望現在就開始。」

德雷克審慎地望著盾兵而輕嘆一口氣。她真是太過循規蹈矩了，而德雷克她也不得不佩服瑪修如此堅持自己的原則。在她的眼睛露出的眼神可見她毫無疑問是沒有興趣，而自己的計畫是慢慢被打亂的。平時她的熱情及志同道合的舉動會消除他們的疑慮而踏出第一步嘗試，不過看來是用另一種方法才能打動瑪修。她歎了一口氣，接著就露出一個令她的伙伴都感到惶惶不安的表示歉意的微笑，德雷克慢慢把酒杯推離瑪修面前。

「嘿⋯⋯我說哦⋯⋯。我知道我一直都不斷強迫妳喝酒讓你不舒服，是我錯，向你說聲說聲對不起。我和我朋友們都是好酒之人都喜歡豪飲，但是理所當然地認為妳也會喜歡真是對我來是太過火了。只能怪我是個較放蕩的人，老娘我就本性難移。不過我答應妳亦不會繼續迫妳喝了，絕對保證的。」

瑪修滿懷希望地望著她說：「妳說真的嗎？」

「老娘我會把它稱作身為海盜的信守，不過說完也等同沒說的。」德雷克開玩笑說著，引起全場笑聲四起。「如果妳真是不想喝，我就自己把這杯飲品喝清光。」

「如果妳不夠快就讓我搶來喝啊！」弗格斯笑到肚痛時大叫說著。

「你真大膽啊，想從海盜手中偷東西！」德雷克驚叫而向他眨眼示意。他笑得更大聲而接著她將焦點轉回瑪修身上。「我平時都會直話直說，說得出就做得到。妳不喝就我喝，因為讓它就這樣扔掉是浪費一杯好酒。但是我再確認一次，妳要不要淺嘗一口然後讓我幫妳喝完？」

瑪修望著飲料就突然陷入沈思。 在玻璃大酒杯裏是一種天藍色的液體混合了一些碎冰，而相比起德雷克和弗格斯的飲料聞起來是不錯的，它絕對不像她之前看過的酒精飲料。

雖然它是用酒杯裝著，這杯飲料亦看來好像一杯無酒精的果汁飲品，愈看著它她並愈想喝。

當女海盜露出滿意的笑容時，瑪修慢慢開始隱約明白到這些特點就是為甚麼德雷克會精挑細選這杯飲料給自己。

她細聲說著：「也許只啜一口吧。」，一聽這句三騎立刻歡呼起來。

德雷克感到愈來愈興奮，她看著瑪修以雙手拿著酒杯到她的唇邊接著就慢慢傾斜它。液體輕碰著她嘴唇而她輕輕地張開它們，讓飲品一滴一滴進入她的口中。觀察著瑪修微微瞇著的雙眼，德雷克可以理解為她準備著之後的難喝餘味和接下來喉嚨被火燒的感覺。當她認出瑪修是嚐到滿口的濃濃的鳳梨味及一絲櫻桃的味道而雙眼吃驚地睜開時，她便得意地笑起來。

三騎望著她預先地緊閉雙眼而呑下了她的第一口酒。她隨即睜開自己雙眼，並樂意地繼續喝飲料。瑪修之後的幾口都是順利又毫無猶豫地大口喝下，令女海盜對自己的計劃成功感到得意洋洋地微笑。在世界上有著成千百萬不同種類的酒，總是有一種酒是符合某人的口味；最大的問題只是在從中找出到最適合他們喝的飲品。當瑪修滿足地喝完整杯酒而把嘴巴移離酒杯邊時，德雷克確信自己向瑪修介紹新一種的樂趣的計劃是非常成功。

在瑪修放下了酒杯，她的眼睛充滿著好奇和驚喜。杯子裏邊的液體剩下一大半。在她四周的三騎以充滿著自豪的眼神望著她，臉上也掛著得意的笑容，伴著德雷克隨即溫柔親切地輕摸她的頭。她望一望四周就笑出來，用她的手指托一托自己的眼鏡。

「喜歡它的味道嗎？又清新又帶有點熱帶風味，是不是喔？」女騎兵露齒笑問著她。

「這真的是酒精飲品嗎？真是十分好喝。我以為凡是酒精飲料會像啤酒一樣難喝的。」瑪修一邊看著德雷克一邊問她。

「不是全部含有酒精的飲品都是啤酒啊，瑪修。其實是有許多水果味的飲品給一些像妳一樣的討厭喝完酒後所留下的餘味的人喝的。」海盜笑著說。「這杯是老娘我特別為妳選的飲品！是我自己改良版的藍色夏威夷而萊克斯就按著我的食譜來調制的。那麼妳是一試就喜歡，是不是？」

德雷克的回答就是瑪修把她的頭再次傾後接著將剩下的飲品一飲而盡，令三騎大吃一驚。她接著把空杯放回酒吧枱面並用制服的衫袖抺自己的嘴巴。三個酒友互望對方並笑得合不攏嘴。按著她的開始感興趣的樣子，看來瑪修通知咕達他有更多的文書工作的一事要等多一會兒了。

「還有嗎？」瑪修興奮地問。

「有啊！」羅賓回答她便向酒吧後面揮一揮手。機器人酒保就浮過來了。

「你要點甚麼，羅賓？」機器人來到他們的位置時問著，順便把空酒杯收走。

「以我給你的食譜再弄多一杯藍色夏威夷！」德雷克笑著說。「記住在新一杯要加個迷你紙傘喔！」

「沒有問題，德雷克小姐！」機器人回答她便就開始調酒了。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 德雷克和羅賓一樣開始有點擔心了。弗格斯就繼續狂喝一大杯一大杯的酒。

可能因為她在一小時內以經灌了三杯酒的關係，瑪修的臉蛋是一片鮮紅。德雷克開始請她喝這醇厚及毫無酒味的飲品一事感到少少後悔了，尤其是她像一隻在撒哈拉沙漠漫遊多日而途中遇到綠洲的駱駝般急切地大口喝著飲品這樣子。更令她在意的事是瑪修現在叫定她的第四杯了。被稱作海上魔王(El Draque) 的她任何事都遇過了所以就沒有太多事情是令她擔心的，但她低估了盾兵對充滿水果味的飲品的喜愛程度一事就成為了其中一項她所擔憂的事。為甚麼今天瑪修特別口渴呢？

「再多一杯，好不好？」瑪修拉著德雷克的衫袖帶著微笑乞求她。看來風水輪流轉啊，嵐之航海者。她望向羅賓希望來給她一些支援。德雷克預計他肯定會照顧瑪修的，但是他對盾兵第一次學飲酒感興趣了。於是兩騎的擔心成真，弓兵就成了縱容者之一。

「呃，可以，不過這是最後一杯，好嗎？」德雷克不情願地說著，而向酒保點一點頭。萊克斯很快開始調酒而瑪修一面失望。

「哎呀，德雷克。為甚麼要在前菜時就停呢？派對還未開始，如果這樣就停也不是太可惜了！」弗格斯大聲說著而再喝一大杯。德雷克給他一個 “ _你在耍老娘啊_ _”_ 的樣子。他的眼簾就看到她的眼神就回望她，他困惑地傾著他的頭。

 _「這些雞尾酒的酒精含量可能超出了瑪修可以承受的酒量。」_ 她靜靜地做口形說著而有意不讓瑪修聽到。他用了幾秒就了解無聲的訊息之後揚起眼眉並作出“噢”的口形來回答她。她的特別飲品把酒精味隱藏得好好的，而它含有的酒的種類繁多及當中有一些酒精濃度算高的。雖然其酒精含量比不上烈酒，不過以瑪修的嬌小體形，兩杯都以是足夠令她醉了。

「給妳的，小妹妹。」酒保說著交酒杯給她。

「多謝～！」她興高采烈地喝彩著後便喝了幾口就把杯子放在吧台上。

 _「她是怎樣喝下那麽多杯酒的啊！？」_ 德雷克驚訝心想著，雖然她也真心地佩服她。

她自己的酒杯早已被忘記了，而她腦海開始混亂地思考。幸好她的酒量是比起其他迦勒底的人還好所以就算她喝了十杯酒後頭腦還是清晰，但是瑪修的酒量仍然是未知之數。真的，從她的不隨意擺動和打嗝來看，確定了她是喝醉的，現在她就是要弄懂瑪修她喝醉時的模樣。她希望她發酒瘋時是高興或是滑稽好笑，並不是把壓抑很久的怨氣或是抑鬱一次過爆發出來。

還有一些更糟的情況⋯⋯

她望向一樣擔心的羅賓。他為瑪修叫了些麵包，希望可以挽回現況，當然徒勞無功的。空碟子都一早被萊克斯收走了，德雷克深思而輕輕用她的手指叩著吧台。有人輕拍她的肩膀，她轉過身看見羅賓做手勢示意她俯身過來，而她樂意去做。

「如果最壞情況發生的話，妳覺得醫療部會有東西幫她嗎？例如醒酒丸等等藥物？」羅賓低聲說著，這句話了令到德雷克眼前一亮。在設施裹是有高科技及魔法，所以像醒酒丸那樣神奇的藥一定存在迦勒底中我的；她之所以從來沒有問過他們，是因為她覺得酒醉是其中一個喝酒的樂趣而她是特別享受這個過程。她想像不到是個壞主意；如果有幾顆在她的手中就可以在緊急情況時立刻清醒的。或許⋯⋯

「好提議，我去看一看。你和弗格斯留意一下盾兵的情況」她靜靜地回答就站起身。

「我要去廁所，瑪修。我馬上回來啊！」

「OK！」瑪修笑著說，她真是醉沒有想清楚為甚麼身為從者的她是要去洗手間。弗格斯困惑地望著她，然後她很快做過口形：「幫我留意她啊。」

在德雷克的身影消失入走廊時，瑪修帶著熱衷露齒笑容轉身向弗格斯問他：「喝完這杯，我可不可以喝多一杯啊？」

羅賓一面恐慌望向弗格斯，不過他的反應是更快(以及根本就沒有經大腦想過)就開口說「可以！我們幫妳叫多—」

他終於看見到羅賓傻眼及目瞪口呆的樣子而之後無奈地掩面。弗格斯在瑪修正在歡呼的同時，在心裏暗駡自己，理解到自己把情況搞得更糟。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 醫療部，是羅曼醫生平常整天都會工作的地方，平時也沒多少病患。不時有些員工會生病，而會使用幾百張空病牀的一兩張。除此之外是分成不同區域，如急救室、藥物儲存倉和醫療檢查室，而它們都連接到入口附近的中心櫃檯。監測站附近的兩扇門就是真正的醫療等待區。

大廳內有諮詢接待處、電腦、文件櫃和讓等待看診的人坐下的幾張沙發。大廳的墻壁掛了幾幅油畫，而房間四周也放了盆栽作裝飾，但除此之外就和其他迦勒底差不多一樣樸素簡單。德雷克正在站在大廳的正中間，用盡全力來掩飾自己的失望。

「所以這種藥還沒發明出來？」德雷克問最後一次，她也垂頭喪氣把雙肩聳下來。

「儘管現今科技昌明，但是我們仍然沒有任何像妳所要求的“醒酒丸”或是有類似效用的東西。」紅頭髮的亞裔秘書再次解釋說。她托一托眼鏡，雙臂交叉在胸前回望著從者。「我可以問魔法部有沒有會紓緩—」

「嗯，不用了，我不想和魔法師們打交道。」她抓著她的後腦勺。愈少人知道這件事愈好，特別是魔法師們。她得知在這裹工作的魔法師是較好的，由他們開放地接受科技這回事就看得出。在前一次的戰爭的魔法師全都是又自私自利又自大的一群，而她的御主也不例外。她有時會惦念那些照顧他的時光，畢竟他仍然距離可以完全自立懂事的日子還是很遠的。

她失望地歎一口氣，德雷克點一點頭。「我看我先走了。謝謝妳，莎曼花(Samantha)。」

「幫不到忙，對不起。」她回答便就回到電腦螢幕而開始打字。德雷克很快離開，同時羅曼醫生從大門進入大廳。

「嘿，莎曼花。瑪修還沒回來啊？」

「她還沒回來。你要我叫人來找她嗎？」

「可以的話就太好了。我希望這些文書工作可以盡快整理好，這樣弘田夫可以盡快離開他的房間」他說著，而雙手捧著載著一大堆文件的資料夾。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

德雷克用手按著額頭而走往派對洞窟方向的走廊。看來計劃A是失敗，而他們亦沒有預備一個計劃B，因為她臨走前確信著給瑪修醒酒丸的方法能一定會成功。她嘆一口氣。如果她有個酩酊大醉或是有宿醉的船員而同時在海上突然爆發了戰鬥的話，她會把他們暫時鎖在貨艙直到那場戰鬥完結。但是現在這不是個合適的方法，無論她如何爭論在這些情況下這樣做的需要性。

把瑪修鎖入儲存室裹的話，一定會被人批評，而今天沒有任何的靈子轉移代表這不是很緊急的情況。她對把瑪修藏起來直到她清醒為止這點子其實是挺中意的，這樣她直到醒來那段時間就不會惹出任何麻煩。或許她可以趁機會看一看她喝醉的習慣和性格，當然也可以作為之後戲弄她時的題材。同是女孩子，她的房間是躲藏她的最理想的地方，同時也給她時間來觀察她一會兒。

還有咕達的一事。雖然她是確定都是和文書工作相關的，德雷克看來是要盤問已經喝得很醉的少女。接著她就把重要的資訊傳給他而把這鬧劇就能完結了。再加上瑪修現在知道了自己酒量，那麼日後如果再一起喝酒也沒有問題。希望再有下次吧，因為她只是想其他人都像她一樣享受著在這裹的時光。如果有人知道如何最豪邁愉悅地活出當下及揮霍金錢，就是偉大的海上魔王(El Draque)她了。

她在自己想到另一個好主意輕輕地奸笑，但是望到羅賓和弗格斯瞄著近酒吧的女廁入口很快就消失。兩騎一齊正在交叉雙臂亦同時看到她好奇地走近。

「妳拿了藥嗎？」弗格斯問她但是他的回答是搖頭。看來羅賓之前通知他了，這真是好事。

「沒有那種藥。」德雷克嘆氣說著接著叉起腰而揚起眉毛。「老娘我猜我們的小盾兵是在廁所裹。」

「是的，她說她要去洗手間。喝了這麼多杯也不能怪她的。」羅賓解釋說。

「至少她沒有回去酒吧。」德雷克說笑著，引起她兩個酒友的笑聲出來。騎兵的微微的笑容慢慢地垂下想起另一件事。「她 _真是_ 在這裹，對吧？」

「對啊，她肯定在裏面。她只是十分鐘前離開酒吧。」弗格斯很快回答。德雷克是從廁所中感應到一騎的氣息，而這騎是準備出門口。或許倒楣的她剛剛吐完以及清潔自己。在第一次喝酒正常地都——

門打開了踏出是一位有長棕色秀髮，皮膚白皙的女孩，耳朵掛著金色的圈形耳環。從她穿著的黃色單肩洋裝，到她的一雙灰色眼睛，和從她的藍色高跟鞋所露出的塗了指甲油的腳指甲來看⋯⋯很明顯她並不是⋯⋯瑪修。這個滿臉迷惑的從者望著她面前的三騎的吃驚的表情，就一邊困惑地歪著腦袋一邊把化裝品收入她的手袋中。她完全沒不知道為何她只是走出洗手間就成焦點。

「 **瑪塔‧哈里!?** 」羅賓驚叫，令她轉身望著他。

「就是我啊，是的。」她對他這樣的反應感到有點好笑地回答他。「你們還以為是誰？」

弗格斯結結巴巴地吐出：「我們以為—為甚麼—瑪修在哪裹？」

「瑪修？她沒有進來啊。我因為沙龍附近的洗手間需要排隊就過來這裹。我對它空無一人是感到有點幸運而入去補妝。怎麼，她本來是應該在這—」

在她還末說完，德雷克和羅賓一陣煙般跑去這層樓的最主要及有窗戶的走廊，他們的雙眼反映了困惑和擔憂。按他們的奔跑的方向，留在原地的兩騎應為他們首先是往沙龍的方向跑。

「你明明說她在這裹的啊！」德雷克焦慮地大叫。平時她不是太顧及後果，但這次就特別例外。世上沒有東西是永恆，不過她心裹希望這場鬧劇可以快點完結。

「我都以為她是入面！媽的，我們要盡快找到她！」羅賓回應他的深粉紅髮朋友。瑪塔‧哈里轉身面向一個目瞪口呆的弗格斯，臉上掛著迷惑不解及懷疑的樣子。

「好吧⋯⋯你們三個酒鬼對瑪修做了甚麼？」她詢問著，舞娘很快把有關的蛛絲馬跡如這三騎的聲譽、地點和牽涉在內的其他從者放在一起就大概猜到發生甚麼事。弗格斯抓著後腦而臉掛著難為情的大笑。

「唔，原本只是一杯慶功酒，而我估她太喜歡喝它了。」他大笑說，看見正在交叉雙臂的瑪塔‧哈里向他怒瞪的眼神。

她的眼神解讀為： _“你是在開玩笑吧。”_

現在還不到五時正耶！

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 弘田夫的房間除了多了兩台矮衣櫃之外，基本上他當初搬入時差不多而他只是在睡覺或是處理文書工作會待在房間中，有時更會把文書工作搬到圖書館或瑪麗沙龍做；處理這一大堆一大堆沒完沒了的文件就是他每天花上整天時間的主要工作。房間內的裝飾只有在架子上的幾座獎杯，以及他和從者們的合照。

他從文件堆瞄著其中一幅掛在書桌上的照片，在正在睡在迷你紅枕頭的雪白毛茸茸的芙之上。眾多幅照片中，那幅亦算是較新的添加。是在處理人理燒卻七大特異點之一的倫敦特異點的空餘時間拍的。相片上只有一騎還沒被迦勒底召喚，所以令他回想起在一個月前在於當地圖書館的回憶。

照片上有位繫著馬尾辮金髮的少女，兩側的頭髮也繫成辮子，她穿著鎧甲的雙臂包了他自己和另一騎從者。金髮青年和咕達一樣吃驚，不過他依然嘗試托著被弄歪的眼鏡。青年穿了一件別緻的灰色的背心，蓋著底下的白色長袖襯衫，而基於瑪修作爲攝影師的決定，照片裏只看得到大家的頭部和上半身。

男從者正在整理在領口的黑色領帶，和少女作出了強烈對比。她閉上眼睛大笑的樣子，可以反映她的性格特點⋯⋯或該説是其中她那喜怒無常的性格的一部分。在後面探出了另一騎的藍色頭髮，看來童話作者是準備駡他們不重要地看待任務，正好是鏡頭所撮下的一刻。至少安徒生與傑基爾現在都在迦勒底中幫忙。

咕達看著那幅照片，回想起這時回憶而會心一笑。倫敦是一個較棘手的特異點，不過當中結識了不少從者，令他高興的事，是許多是隨後被迦勒底召喚來的從者。若Fate召喚系統容許的話，他可能很快就有機會能與他們重逢，帶領他們上戰場。他對現時的隊伍是滿意的，不過他亦不介意可以再次而和以前並肩作戰的從者再次以同夥的身份見面。

接著就是一幅在俄刻阿諾斯特異點拍下的照片，相中只有德雷克和他兩人。兩人站在金鹿號的船首斜桅，而女海盜把她的帽子借給他戴著。她一直是在樂觀態度及展示才能上給他不少鼓勵。成為從者的她和她生前一樣勇猛和威武，再加上她的船和艦隊會飛這回事，讓他感到十分欣喜。他亦是不時露出她的關心他人的一面而感到驚訝，雖然是用她自己的方法。

他嘆一口氣，繼續處理羅曼在一分鐘前親自交給他的文件；他正在健身房享受著短暫的空閒時間，與迪爾姆德、庫夫林和芬恩一起健身之後就回到自己房間。真是奇怪，平時是瑪修通知他醫生正在找他。醫生親身過來直接把工作給他是十分奇——

就在他的思維打斷之際，從棉花般的團子有兩隻耳朵豎起來。有人敲門而同時門自動打開，令他揚起眉毛。只有一些從者是會未預先通知入去就他的房間，不過還敲——

「前輩～」

「瑪修？」他大聲開口問著。他雖然感到驚奇，但仍然注視前方，而他臉上卻是一面困惑。在問人可不可以進來時，瑪修是眾多從者其中最有禮貌的一騎之一。加上她這把調情般的聲線是怎回——

芙的頭移向望著咕達，他的紫眼好奇地遠望著她，耳朵可愛地抽動中。兩隻手臂裹住他的肩膀而他感覺到喘出來溫熱氣息以及緊貼他後頸的短髮令他感到癢癢。「找到你了！ _前輩～_ 」

「瑪—瑪修妳做甚麼!?」弘田夫驚叫著，他一下子亦臉紅起來了並轉他的椅子來看清楚。他因爲坐在旋轉椅上，這就較輕鬆的，在瑪修輕輕地移開時，他想説的話再次呑下了。

她常穿的毛衣滑下和露出她的祼肩，只有蓋著她的手臂的衫袖令毛衣沒有完全脫下。她的領帶也解開了，領口和內衣的鈕扣也被解開，只剩一條黑色的裙子遮蓋著她的重要部位。眼鏡亦即從她鼻樑滑下，不過就是她的呆滯的眼神所露出激情引起他的注意。不，這樣的眼神是使他又著迷又擔心。

這樣只對他發出純粹的激情是十分明顯。她正在淘氣地咬著她的下唇和輕輕傻笑是完全沒有任何幫助的，她的臉頰以已經是染上鮮紅了。他感到自己呼吸開始急速而他感覺到她的手慢慢地沿著他的襯衫，快速地解開上面的帶子。 _「為甚麼今天我不穿那件黑色內衣!?」_

「瑪—瑪修！妳是不是喝醉了!?」年輕的御主驚叫說並急忙地嘗試著整理著他的制服，而她就開始笨手笨腳地搞衣服上的鈕扣。

咕噠了解到自己不會收到一個明顯答案後，便嘗試站起來逃跑，而這是他判斷錯誤的第一步。他很快起身，但不小心撞上瑪修令她向後跌。在她站不穩時，咕達伸出手來阻止她絆到腳而摔倒，而她就用空出來的手抓著他的手臂並讓他們兩人一起跌在地上。他的雙手正好落在她的肩膀的兩側，成功地阻止到自己的身體壓在他的助手身上。當瑪修把她的大腿繞他的雙腿時，咕達迅速地意識到現在的情況是十分尷尬，也容易令其他人誤會。使他的臉色紅到連番茄都妒忌了。

「噢噢——， _前輩～！_ 」瑪修咯咯地笑著，她對這個時刻是感到滿足而她充滿著酒精的口氣令他臉感到癢癢的。

_「等一等，她甚麼時候把上面兩個扣子解開了!?」_

「Kyu—」毛茸茸的雪白可愛生物從剛剛躲在鄰近的床底吱吱叫著，瞪著紏纏中的兩人。

「芙！救救我啊！」咕達靜靜地懇求他，他的唯一的反應就歪著毛茸茸的腦袋袋，雙眼透著調皮的神情。 _「噢，真是幫上忙啊小家伙_ _⋯⋯_ _」_

他拼命地想令自己站好但瑪修的作為亞從者讓新獲得的力量而她只用一隻腳都能夠令他乖乖留在她想要的位置。他想過大喊叫人過來幫忙或是用令咒來叫一個明白事理的從者來救他，不過在這樣的處境和位置看來是要叫一個非常 **非常** 明白事理的從者。在極端恐慌狀態下他腦海快速轉動在她解開他的外套的最後的扣—

「Mmmm，前輩～」瑪修咯咯地笑著而她飢渴地盯著他的胸膛。

他的褲子也開始緊了。越來越緊了。他要阻止這件事。現在馬上立刻要的。

他準備向門口開口大喊時，瑪修的手輕摸著他裸露的胸。他的聲音立刻再次吞下落肚中而他的眼睛立刻睜大。

 _「那扇門究竟打開了多久_ _!?_ _」_

* * *

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 在其中一條近宿舍區的重要通道中，德雷克與羅賓碰到弗格斯與瑪塔‧哈里。經過的員工看到他們的表情就給四騎一些好奇的眼神。即使之前瑪塔‧哈里對三騎的行為感到生氣，以經都消氣及不重要了現在她和他們一樣擔心他們的年輕朋友的情況。

「醫療部沒有她的蹤影 。」羅賓很快回報說。

「無人在圖書館或是在健身房見到她。」弗格斯插了一句。

德雷克內心暗罵了一句。「要找的地方都差不多了。如果我們兵分四路而——」

**「這完全不是和妳想像的一樣！」**

想都沒想，四騎一起轉身去源頭並在走廊直弈經過其他跑向那方向的人們；這已經不是好兆頭了眾成一群的職員望著比他們位置較遠處，肯定了他們的預感。四騎嚇得眼睛睜大得快跌出來：因為正好就是御主弘田夫的房間的前門，還感應到兩騎從者的氣息。他們一邊道歉一邊推開人群，人們亦即騰出空間讓從者們進入。

穿過擋路的人群，德雷克的雙眼因發現其中一個最壞情況發生了而睜大。女騎兵無聲地承認事情是惡化到無法挽回的地步了。事情發展成這樣以及她的行為一定會被人秋後算帳的，因此她只能希望御主會對她的處罰會寬容一點。她本來只想讓瑪修學會放鬆，卻比她想像中過於順利了，而這也不是最糟糕的事。

雖然她看不到御主房間裹，德雷克是見到充滿著惡意和妒忌的氣場的一騎從者瞪著房間内部。她穿著有向日葵圖案的藍色和服。她亦穿上有小向日葵的裝飾的黃色涼鞋。她蒼白的拳頭握得緊緊的，而她不斷地發出的魔力使她的淺青色的長髮如有風中搖擺。還有她的一對黃色的眼睛，不過如果有在場人士可以重述這天的事，他們都會說她的眼睛是怒火中燒般的血紅。

德雷克無論生前死後遇上了不少挑戰。擊敗了著名的西班牙無敵艦隊與活著完成環球航行是她其中兩項創舉，亦是使她成為傳奇英雄的事蹟。她在內心裹難堪地輕笑及滴下冷汗，明白到她把現況和它們作出比較是很荒唐。不過⋯⋯以和平手段讓那位與她心愛的Master(愛人) 有關的事而氣瘋的狂戰士冷靜下來，也算是近乎不可能達成的壯舉吧。她能不能成功做到，這就看她現在出哪招了。

在她的同伴了解到發生的事而目瞪口呆中時，德雷克深呼吸並準備走近多一步。讓她驚訝的是，弗格斯搶先她一步而慢慢地一邊走近一邊伸出手大聲說著：「清姬，嫉妒是一種愚味的情感。如果妳真心想為Master利益著想的就應該——」

 **「弗格斯·馬克·羅伊，你夠膽再走近多一步，我就對你就不客氣了。」** 少女咆哮說著而她的盯著房間視線毫無轉移。他便立刻停止及閉嘴了。

至少他們完全確定到瑪修現在是在哪裹了。

  **~** **第四塊: 沈醉於你完~**


	6. 第五塊: 一針一縫

迦勒底能夠以高效能運作是可稱作奇跡了。

依它在第一次任務時所受到的損害的程度，人理一早是劫數難逃了。在最高峰期，迦勒底有超過三百名的職員擔任無論是幹粗活還是中心執導的各個崗位。雷夫的背叛、及他計劃性的破壞，把有關機構的運作的各種主要資源近乎癱瘓，這亦包括了大部分的工作人員。存活下來的職員，僅剩不到一百人。他們多數的士氣都沈下谷底，加上得知除了這小雪山山脈之外已滅絕的一事。在那些早期的黑暗日子中，有人認為這樣活下去反而像是詛咒。

從在走廊走來走去，心滿意足的員工可見現在可是霄壤之别。

當時的迦勒底職員在一夕之間被迫負擔重負，幸有兩道救命符大力協助了他們。因為魔術師們最初對它們的懷疑而被當作儲備不立即用的，設施中將近百分之九十的機械人。其次是達文西由於對雷夫有所懷疑，令她對Fate召喚系統做了安全檢查。在她可以通知所長有關她拆除的炸藥前，其他的炸藥就被引爆了。一開始救回的Fate系統，和未受干擾的機械人們，可説是迦勒底的第一次奇跡。

接近一百五十架機械人被人再新編程後就開始協助兼替代突然失去的人力。過勞的機建部和科學部花了兩個星期才完全弄好。而在他們把全體勞動力重新振作起來的同時，第一批被召喚的從者們就忙著清理殘骸和修復迦勒底往日的原貌。加上達文西的協助下，迦勒底在三星期內就回復狀態，剛好來得及處理下個主要特異點。

雖然把設施回復狀態是較簡單直接，但把人手適應到新的工作環境就是另一回事了。

許多從者散發只屬於自己獨有氣息，而各有差異。員工們是按他們的其他專業而決定他們調動的新職位來填補人手空位。很多人需要機械人的輔助下完成工作。從者們常常被人視為名人及神秘持有者。即使一連串的障礙是不盡期錄，不過最後大家都對現況是習以為常。

與英靈們一起生活及做一些沒在自己原本職務內的工作已成了迦勒底的常態。在其他粗活和職責處理好後，職員們常常分配到負責一些改善生活質素與發展的職位。一部分人仍然繼續研究和研製，而其他人就去了製造傢具。無論他們是做甚麼，自由時間的增加對許多人說是一種受歡迎的改變亦對重新適應有了極大的幫助。

然而，有些人甚至不只是習慣，還變得與他人更加親密。

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

第五塊: 一針一縫(A Healing Stitch)

¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

在東翼的地庫三樓座立著一間又大又常常十分繁忙的房間。這間是其中一座是有窗戶讓經過對面的走廊的人可以瞄一瞄內部運作。在其鄰近的房間為洗衣房，只要一瞥很快就知道這是什麽地方了。

房間裹面像一個倉庫，四處可見的貨架裝著的原料整理箱及貨箱被叠得高高的。

穿過它的雙扇門入囗就會看到一張接待台，後面快速建好的隔間內是職員們和機械人們把不同物料進行製作。最靠近雙扇門的櫃子顯示出倉庫裹的東西和它的目的，看得到大量精細的布料把每一寸角落堆得滿滿而準備拿來用的。

服飾部一開始是不是正式的分部，只不過是一班員工和他們的機械人助手一起負責的一個補給儲藏室。與非正式的家俱部一樣，本來只會補衣服這種皮毛知識的他們變成了要照料從者們的生活需求的部門。原本身為物流部的這些職員中，只有極少數可稱爲專業的裁縫師；所以沒意外地其他人都要從富有經驗的會做針線活兒的人和設計師身上學習。

有興趣的從者的洪水般的大量訂單是要停一會兒。

在固定的工作流程是定下來以及手藝變得有點熟煉後，這小小的補給儲藏室有效地成為了大家的服裝店。幸好他們的機器人助手可以快速地拿取物料與準確地畫下基本草圖及剪裁布料，所以工藝師們只要是縫合與加上裝飾。再加上在各種跑腿中不斷補給的物料和衣服，服飾部的存貨要處理新的訂單可是有充裕的資源的。

在靠近隔間們的秘密辦公室裹，皮膚白皙的監督嘆了一口氣。她望著其中一名裁縫剛做好的一件大衣。

「遲了三小時⋯⋯真是不可置信啊。」

她把一大片劉海撥到她耳朵背後，這是唯一一片沒有被她的馬尾束起來的不尋常的綠髮。她一雙翠綠色的眼睛仔細檢察著那件新衣服，而她纖細的手臂交叉在她穿著的迦勒底制服前面。一條黃色的領帶正正齊齊地掛在她的脖子上，而她的衣領也弄得筆挺，可謂“符合規範”的典範。她將中心轉移到另一隻腿的同時，她把毛衣轉過來，用手撫平而放在桌子上，接著就以宛如大衣得罪她似的眼神瞪著它。

她抓著那件衣服的衣架，遞給接近無聲浮在她背後的機械人。它嗶嗶聲問。「斯托拉爾兹小姐(Miss Stolarz)？」

「把這掛上送貨架，跟埃文斯(Evans)說他做得不錯，可是他遲交貨這種事是 _完全_ 不能接受的。」女人嚴厲地說明著。她幸好在早上喝了多一杯咖啡。「我就相信阿爾托莉亞小姐不會因為這樣短時間的延誤而生氣，不過我也不想他習以為常⋯⋯這件是這星期中第二件他為顧客訂造而有拖延的貨品了。」

「是的，斯托拉爾兹小姐，馬上去做！」機械人嘟嘟響叫著就拿著衣架飄向倉庫前方。那件衣服看來是錯過了今天的送貨時間了。

她望了一下她的鐘，在看到顯示的時間而感到她的嘴角輕輕向上翹，但只有她本人注意到。她抓住鄰近的桌子上的袋子，開始往前桌離開時之前大喊一句，「各位午飯休息時間到了，要在下午一時正準時回來。我們今天早上收到大量訂單，我要你們今天盡快地給我完成的。」

不同的抱怨聲形成了全員回應。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ III ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

  

「糟糕，是她。」「移過去點吧。」「不要和她做任何眼神接觸。」

娜奧美．斯托拉爾兹(Naomi Stolarz)走過走廊。在他們騰出空位給她時，她是嗤之以鼻。

由於她早在冬木事件之前就被公認為迦勒底的首席裁縫的關係，所以她受代理所長委任為服裝部的主管，而裁縫部是爲了解決一些習慣奢侈的從者強烈要求更好的生活質素這問題所創立的。經過幾星期由她主導的訓練及工作時間表後，就開始傳開許多謠言，說作為她的手下是如何困難，要通過她的品質檢查根本不可能等等。還有人說它如當兵的訓練營一樣，可是這樣就說也太誇張了。

 _「不追求完美是有錯嗎？」_ 她一邊心感沮喪想著一邊獨自一人走過走廊。平時也只有自己的思緒爲伴。

當然，真正的完全完美是不可能的⋯⋯不過只要努力地追求它，結果就會是更華麗更好。由第一個星期後她就沒有聽到一句向她的部門有關貨品的投訴，證明她的想法是正確的。不過有關她的謠言仍然滿天飛沒有停下來；“縫之魔女”('The Stitch Witch')亦成為大多數人叫她的綽號，不過問她是因爲她使用的魔術還是基於她待人的態度而取的話，她自己就不明白了。

娜奧美來自一個常常受到一些較些上等的家族侮辱及辱駡的三流的魔道世家，主要是因爲他們近乎不存在的魔術刻印與他們較偏好科技的習慣；他們對於身為魔術師這件事最多只不個是家族流傳下來的小花招。她不能不嘲笑那句話的荒謬性，她思念長長地回想起她的父親在使用網絡搜索引擎時的諸多問題和受騙於假冒電腦病毒通知的視窗。如果她的電腦售貨員的兼職立刻令他們成為異端分子的話，那麼魔術協會對她來説是不需要認真對待的事。

更何況，看到迦勒底內部裹趾高氣揚又狂妄自大的魔術師們的數量，她更不會多花心思去想它。

那是只是一個短暫的小兼職，以及她的母親教她一些修改衣服與裁縫成衣業的知識，加上一些各種無關緊要的家中授課所學習的事。就是因為在那些課堂裹追求完美和絕對的自我約束力成為極重要的習慣；這是她母親教她最刻骨銘心的四個課堂其中第一、第二的教訓。在學如何有自我約束力時，骨子裏平息自己怒火而間接把旁邊的匙子舉起而發出噹啷聲。這就是她意外地發現自己一直潛在的念力的重要時刻。她的母親熱切希望這是他們一族的魔術潛能，更期望能夠藉此找到一些聲譽。

她接下來的人生故事並不像她媽媽想的一樣星光閃閃。

現年二十九歲的她的念力和她在十年前碰上凝滯期時的程度是一模一樣的⋯⋯就是她的念力舉不起比一瓶水重的物件。要她承認自己有這種超能力與其重量極限其少是令她感到最尷尬的事的。當然她可以隨心所欲地移動它們而毫無時間限制的，不過這能力只限於離她一米之內的範圍中。在一個突然其來的發現後，她發現到可以把這能力用在裁縫工作上，一次過操控多根針而快點完成工作。

大部分的魔術師一定會嘲笑她魔術的最高境界，但她的父母卻是以她爲傲。雖然她的媽媽對她的能力凝滯一事感到失望，但是她也立刻指出了娜奧美不斷努力來改善自己而露出她勤奮的一面。媽媽鼓勵她要不介意他人的想法，盡力去做而創造一些“只屬於妳的獨一無二”的東西。她的媽媽所教她的第三件事就是任何事情都給機會嘗試去做，而自己對他人或事的看法不能夠只由其他人的看法而建立出來。

「喂！固執鬼！」有人從她背後大喊著。

她轉個身而了解到冒犯她的人以經和一班員工走入另一條走廊開始瞪著他們，他們的笑聲仍然是清晰地在她耳邊回響。她用一隻手把袋子抓更緊、臉掛上更嗤之以鼻的表情、而繼續向她的目的地走。

她媽媽教她的第四件事：人活在世上，肯定會遇上混蛋。

 

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IV ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

  

如果有人說她有一天會為魔術名門亞寧姆史菲亞家工作而成為他們的專用裁縫，她可能成為第一位因笑死而死去的魔術師。不過這還是成真的，因為在十年前他對她的巧奪天工的縫紉手藝以及她精通科技留下深刻印象，導至馬利斯比利僱用她亦即讓她住在他家中；有個幫他們回答一些潛在的電郵的私人侍從是一件美好的事。

她工作的第一天就被指派為馬里斯比利的繼承人的專屬裁縫。亞寧姆史非亞家的千金雖然顯得有些傲慢， 但是娜奧美的工作速度、禮貌及完全服從的態度足以滿足她，她也從沒對娜奧美露出高高在上的態度。常常追求完美的她確也保她為有著相同價值觀的少女魔術師所做的衣服都一樣完美無疵。她希望通過為魔術名門工作，以她的能力能為她的家族沾沾光。

多得她的努力，奧爾嘉瑪麗是對她是很好並當這比她大一些的裁縫為一位好友。

不久，連身為繼承人她也偷偷地從她的私人裁縫學編織。一開始次數較為少的，不過繼承人不能再以單純只是輕微的興趣掩飾自己的的想學習的渴望與對這手藝的好奇心。這是對娜奧美的自尊心慢慢增長有幫助，不過她也沒因此而自大。她以滿懷希望的笑容而繼續教少女手藝。

奧爾嘉對有人真心地願意教她一些技能感到一點不尋常，因她常常面對著魔術師們遮遮掩掩的天性。對娜奧美來說，這只不過是她想和其他人分享的一個小興趣。她開玩笑地說要向奧爾嘉保守她的會用念力來縫東西的秘密；這是她第一次令奧爾嘉大笑出來。而同時那是娜奧美在她父母安詳去世後首次真誠地露出微笑。

她想起已不在世的友人，心情變得沉重，不過也是多得她帶她來到迦勒底亦讓她遇上她從來沒有想過的同伴們。

「比平時早來了些啊，斯托拉爾兹小姐。」她附近傳來一把莊嚴的男聲。

「早到好過遲到。」她簡單地回答。

娜奧美從她的袋子拉出兩根編織針，接著拿出一塊在早上準備好的三明治。她望著在瑪麗沙龍裹，和她一起坐在椅子及其奧斯曼式軟墊凳上的一對從者。三人坐在軟墊椅子上，所隔出的空間完美地形成了一個菱形，而他們的袋子分散在四周地上或是放在他們座位旁邊的茶几上。

在她右邊的女性從者向女裁縫露出微笑而就繼續將精神集中在她的針上。長長的藍色秀髮飄垂在她身後面，還有一條辮子作為點綴。她穿著一條有著金色點綴的紫色無袖連衣裙，看見有人穿著自己親手製作的衣服令娜奧美感到有點自豪。她的手臂如柳枝修長，把她如陶瓷般白皙的光滑肌膚，除了在雙腕分別戴著的金鐲子之外全都露出來。較年長的女性靜靜地哼起一曲，她的一雙銀藍色的眼睛也全神專注在她的作品上。

第二騎穿著一件較簡單的黑袍，不過看來帶有一種高雅的氣質。這也是另一件令她自豪的親手傑作。領口上的銀色裝飾相襯著一樣閃亮的腰帶。一條白色的闊領帶蓋著男子因爲袍子的設計而露出來的脖子和胸腔。像鬼魂般的蒼白的雙手和淺黃色長髮給他接近幽靈般的外貌。他的修剪整齊的山羊鬍子和他的蒼白的膚色都快融和成一體了。

淺綠色的眼睛離開手頭上的作品，迅速地望她了一眼就回到在他面前的兩根針上。大部分人會把它當成從某位有擺著皇家般莊嚴態度以及對禮儀有要求的人表示打發人走的動作。但娜奧美不是大部分人的一員。她對他的言行舉止有一定的了解，知道他的反應並沒有隱藏的蔑視意味；女裁縫從小就遇上許多假情假意的人所以清楚了解人們以隱約地表達出不屑的舉止。

他從來沒有用這樣的態度來對待她。她開始編織，並集中精神在她的作品上。「伊莉莎白喜歡她的新圍巾嗎？」

「喜歡到她要求她的最親愛叔叔大人再織多一條給她。」弗拉德一邊說著一邊舉起手上的藍色毛料。「我希望妳不會介意。」

「我會介意自己工作量減輕嗎？」她壯起膽子開玩笑說。兩騎輕笑回應她的話。

「那麼多一條圍巾會增加妳今天的工作量嗎？」美狄亞悄悄地以說笑口吻問她。

娜奧美的微笑一點動搖，引起兩騎的好奇的眼神。「是如果是尼祿訂的話就會。」

大家一起寂靜地點點頭表示認同。這是她在每天午飯時的微小的平穏的場景。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ V ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

「⋯⋯就是這樣阿斯忒里翁仍然照顧著尤瑞艾莉的需要至到今，而按她要求下也會照顧絲西娜的需要。」

「原來如此，這是她們兩騎的裙子都是那樣不可思議地長的原因。」娜奧美靜悄悄地若有所思地說。他們剛剛問到有關她的工作量的事，而這是其中他們一貫如常的談天內容之一。

「如果妳總是被一個高大的狂戰士抬著走就不需要擔心會被裙擺絆倒啊。」美狄亞露出小小的微笑而結束她的話。「有個私人執事亦是無妨為一件好事啊。」

大家回到令人愜意的安寧。她沒想過會與受人敬畏的人物們一起編織，還有有著被他們視為同伴的一份子的榮譽⋯⋯但這也可能是她的一廂情願。雖然其他英靈把她視為一位有能力的裁縫及十分重要的勤奮員工，她也只與她面前的兩騎有比單純的贊美及招呼深一些的互動。

這是服飾部成立不到兩星期時的事，那時，從者們希望能在設施裹穿些別的的衣服而訂下大量訂單，導至其數目創下新高。這時的瑪麗沙龍還在建造中，所以娜奧美以前都在午休時一人在飯堂的角落獨自編織。迦勒底裏的確是有幾位較爲熟稔的人，但是能真正成爲朋友的也只有奧爾嘉一個。在她死後，她對服飾部的成立是心感高興，因為它能讓她分散自己注意力兼是能夠給她一個機會用她的藝術作品令大家微笑。

那時他被召喚了。讓人聞風喪膽的瓦拉幾亞的弗拉德三世大公以令人生畏的氣息來到迦勒底。她從嘉伯莉口中得知有關於他被召喚到這個階級而感到非常生氣的事。她不認爲這是什麽大問題，但也沒向他提及過。她只是知道這個人是較危險的從者，還在他收到那塊記憶碎片之前的幾天將所有接近他的職員都嚇壞了。直到現在，很多職員仍然和吸血鬼傳說的原型打交道時被嚇得發抖。

使她大感意外的是，在法國特異點結束後，特地上前與她搭話。

她當時還是獨自一人趁午餐時間時編織，選擇的座位也是較爲偏遠的小桌。這也表示他過來肯定是找她有事。她心想不可能是找她閑聊，所以她做了接下額外訂單的心理准備（娜奧美私底下為自己在當時可以保持冷靜的態度接這份訂單 感到佩服）。令她驚訝的是，弗拉德找她居然是出於其他原因。

 _「斯托拉爾兹小姐，妳不介意_ _余_ _與妳一起編織嗎？」_ 他那句話依然讓她印象深刻。

她雖然有些驚奇，但還是同意了。這感覺在他坐下而關始和她一起織東西更是如此。名聲狼藉的穿刺公，迦勒底的所召喚的狂化從者，正在用彩虹色的毛線織一條圍巾。她沒問他的原因，兩人亦沒有真正作出交流。這是一種奇怪又舒服的寧靜取代了孤獨的氣氛，而她靜靜享受著它。

之後的兩星期，他們不定時在她的小角落見面及私下一起編織，偶爾會談天，但通常也只會靜靜地坐著編織。她發現自己一開始對弗拉德三世的印象只是按她自己的了解和她不知的事情。女裁縫是知道大公對有關他他的另一個傳說，也就是身爲家喻戶曉的吸血鬼的傳説，帶著複雜的心情。有關他對侵略軍隊所做的事的故事流傳了幾百年，是一宗世界不會忘記的殘忍、血淋淋的酷刑。她卻發現弗拉德是一位完全富有王者風範的大公，也是個文靜的同伴。

幸好，她從來沒有看到他在收到那塊記憶碎片之前的模樣。

在羅馬特異點完結不久之後，瑪麗沙龍終於開始啟用。這個新建好及豪華的休息廳是值得等候的，而娜奧美的午飯休息時間就此轉移到沙龍的一個角落裹的其中一張椅子和軟墊椅子組上。弗拉德也不時加入與她一起編織，只不過是變得較頻繁沙龍開張大概兩個星期後，某位科爾基斯公主穿著她現在穿著的裙子向他們搭話。

 _「美狄亞，_ _Master_ _弘田夫在找我們嗎？」_

_「不，我只是想看看你說你在午餐時間會編織是不是真的。」_

他聽她這樣說後，輕笑著回答了她。 _「就如妳所看見，_ _余_ _沒說謊。_ _余_ _是會編織_ _⋯⋯_ _即管這聽起來是很奇怪。」_

 _「_ _⋯⋯_ _妳是不是有興趣來加入我們？」_ 她記得自己當時以鎮靜又好奇的語氣問她。

娜奧美仍然回想起在那時她臉上的驚訝和充滿希望的眼神。她根本沒預料到會在人們稱爲「背叛的魔女」的從者臉上看到那種表情。在迦勒底流傳有關美狄亞在戰鬥中的狡詐與冷酷殘忍的故事，她是有所聽聞。她剛被召喚來迦勒底時的傳聞當然也包含在内，但她眼前的美狄亞與傳聞相比可是有天壤之別。多得她和弗拉德相處時的經驗，娜奧美對她的不被人知隱藏的另一面不是很詫異，反而覺得只想靜靜地與她們編織的美狄亞挺有趣的。

説實話，美狄亞也不算是在“隱藏“，不過在美狄亞在她的傳說所經歷的所有事情後，這形容是最爲恰當的。漸漸地，他們三人與彼此的談天次數不斷地增加，而她也領略了真正的美狄亞的為人。她發現到只是一位無法釋懷過去又充滿怨恨的公主亦有著嚴重對他人的不信任問題，但這也是難免的。與此同時，她是非常樂意地對任何真誠交流作出正面回應，也是另一位與娜奧美趣味相投的同伴。

她萬萬沒想到自己會結識了兩位有著黑暗過去的傳奇人物，不過讓人意想不到的是，她居然可以利用編織這興趣成爲交流的契機。

這讓她遠離自己對這些英靈的形象的傳說，以另一個角度看待他們。雖然他們的閒聊沒稱不上親密，然而她真是和過去的英雄進行對話。

有時候清醒的世界會比夢境更有趣的。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 娜奧美看一看她的手錶，看到它顯示時間為12:49。

她大約一分鐘後，她需要回到部門裹立刻繼續縫好一些額外的配件。她以身作則，總是提早開工以為部下做榜樣，而她一次都沒遇到無法遵守自己這原則的經歷。 她輕輕地嘆了一口氣便開始收拾她的東西。她快速地把曾經包她的火腿起司三文治的膠袋揉成一個球以方便臨走時順便把它拋進垃圾箱裹。在她把她的編織針放進袋子中的同時，她碰巧對上美狄亞的溫柔的凝視。

「我希望余在生時的一些僕人們像妳一樣嚴格的，斯托拉爾兹小姐。」

她把目光轉落到在美狄亞開口前搶先說出來的弗拉德上，一絲微笑露在她的嘴角上。「謝謝你，弗拉德。我盡力而爲。」

「這意味著妳可能會失敗。」大公輕聲笑說。「我仍然還沒看這樣發生的可能。」

「他是説的沒錯，妳總是井井有條的。」美狄亞笑著說。「妳那個部門有妳這樣富責任感的主管是十分幸運的。」

娜奧美翻一翻白眼，不過不是向從者翻。「我倒希望他們這麽覺得。」

「妳至少沒讓他們爬到頭上啊。」弗拉德鎮定地補一多恭維話給她。

「是這樣沒錯啦，我想⋯⋯我明天見吧。」她揮手說著，隨著他們的點頭回應時走出了門口。她迅速地將她的垃圾扔進門旁的垃圾箱，然後做準備加快自己步伐而踏出門-

「哇，娜奧美原來妳在這裹！」

她停下自己腳步，以免撞倒咕達。男御主的高度算是偏高的，雖然她私下對自己和御主一樣高一時感到少少自豪。她往下一看，發現他手中拿著一個裝飾華麗的銀制盒子，體積和午餐盒差不多大，還被個金色鎖頭鎖上。盒子上的名牌刻上她的全名，令她好奇地揚起眉毛。

「機械人們終於開始收拾以前遺留下的物件時，在貨倉找到它。我剛好有空，所以就過來下層看看妳在不在。」咕達一邊解釋一邊將盒子交給她，而她小心翼翼地把接過。

「喂，Master！你有沒有時間看一看我們正在排練的陣型？」一把男聲從大廳內傳出，令他轉向聲音的主人。

「好的，庫，我拿了大衣就去訓練場找你們。」他爽快地回答著。「我有事先走了，及時追上到妳真是太好了！」

女裁縫看著年輕御主向裝有窗的走廊跑之後就把視線轉移到盒子上。她把它翻過去而徒勞地檢查盒子底部；只是看其底部不可能會記起一個從來沒見過的盒子。她氣沖沖地走，心想原本的物流部員工是如何不負責任地把東西弄不見的事。但是把個有她全名的盒子弄不見亦是有一點荒謬；世上不可能有那麽糟糕的人吧。

在她加快腳步的同時，娜奧美把它翻向正面。她的好奇心佔了上風，使她打開蓋子，雙腿立刻停下。她睜大雙眼，仿佛四周的時間被凍結一樣站立不動，呼吸的節奏被打亂。她的手無意識地把她的手移動到在起皺的布上那個用框裝起來的東西和一張紙。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

  _「這樣就_ _⋯⋯_ _完成了！」_

 _「有點慢_ _⋯⋯_ _不過還可以，奧爾嘉。妳剛開始學，是難免的。不反正妳又不是用它來謀生，沒關係。」_

_咯咯笑聲傳出來。「有朝一日我可能可以這樣做哦。我做得很棒是不是呢？」_

_娜奧美輕笑著但稍稍地搖搖頭，令在她旁邊的白髮女孩嘟起嘴巴。兩人坐在一張足以媲美皇家用品的極大天蓬床的邊緣上。暗淡的房間四周的佈置是奢華又寬敞。在唯一的床頭櫃上，有一台來至異國的黃金檯燈以柔和的燈光把房間照亮。有關魔術及歷史的書本填滿了從床頭櫃裹以至裝有窗簾的巨型玻璃窗兩側的架子的所有空位。_

_在床對面有一座鑲有和小型車一樣大小的鏡子的楓木矮衣櫃，那鏡子也把她們兩人的倒影映出來。少女們把自己的頭髮梳成淩亂的馬尾。娜奧美只穿著一件深藍色的睡袍，她的同伴穿著同款的黃色睡袍。那位同伴發出一口沮喪的嘆息後就把她的編織針掉下一旁。她盯著令人不快的一塊布：一件鈎織毛衣。_

_「我搞不懂。它明明看來沒問題啊！」繼承人求個澄清說著。作為對回應她的動作，娜奧美伸出她的手而輕輕地拉一拉毛衣的袖子，不費吹呼之力就讓它拆開了。_

_娜奧美看著奧爾嘉愣著的表情，努力壓抑自己的笑意。白髮少女的金色眼眸露出難以置信的眼神。「不可能！妳一定是用魔術拆的！」_

_娜奧美已經忍不住她的笑聲，令她的朋友感到有點不高興。奧爾嘉半瞪著綠髮少女；她無論多不情願也知道她不需要啟動她的回路來做把她的作品拆散這樣簡單的事。但她的自尊心還是有點受損。_

_「呸，這我可花了七天來做的！」繼承人惱怒地喊出來。_

_「對不起，對不起。」娜奧美立刻補上一句。「妳在這次是非常接近的。」_

_「是啦是啦，」奧爾嘉鬧脾氧說著然後把她自己身體往後拋上床而發出一個誇張的埋怨聲。「這樣簡單的事情那樣難做也太荒謬了。我應該妳剛來到時一開始問妳的。」_

_「我覺得妳只是太過雄心勃勃。妳剛學會基本技巧就直接想織一件毛衣。」裁縫說道。她把毀掉的袖子一部分而開始用自己的針來修理，同時也用念力來拿起她朋友的一對來有助加快製作速度。_

_奧爾嘉瑪麗坐在床上看著她的朋友迅速的編織技巧，把這一小塊的黑白毛衣變成另一個東西。她瞇起眼細看，看著這堆混亂的一團繩子。算是娜奧美也不可能做出什麽有趣的-_

_當編織針停一停而同時娜奧美移一移那塊布料，她的雙眼正是瞪大著。她的_ _編織針開始在這塊球形的一團繩上移動而奧爾嘉吃驚地盯著看。在一分鐘後她完成了，把四根編織針全都放下，接著在繼承人面前掉落這一小團毛線。_

_這一小塊的黑白毛衣變成了一個迷你熊貓頭。_

_奧爾嘉把她在此刻腦海唯一想到的事而驚叫出來，「這是第六法嗎！? 妳是怎樣_ _⋯⋯_ _!_ _？」_

_娜奧美突然爆笑起來，而她的朋友在花了幾秒時間蹩腳地嘗試忍住不笑後也跟著笑起來。裁縫人仰馬翻地大笑而把自己從床滾到地板上，白髮繼承人就再次向後跌倒床上，正經的形象已經完全——_

_有人在房門敲了一下。_

_「很晚了，奧爾嘉。降低聲浪否則我要求妳的私人裁縫回她的房間。」_

_「是的，父親大人。」奧爾嘉瑪麗回應他。兩人靜靜地聽著漸弱的腳步聲往走廊走去。_

_「我還是不知道妳是怎樣做到的。」她用個氣餒的聲線說出來，但臉上掛上一絲微笑。_

_「要用好幾年的練習才能做到。妳剛剛在上個月才開始嘛。不要感到失望，妳有一天會是做得到，而我會在陪伴著妳教妳至致妳學會為止的。」娜奧美向她的朋友露出真誠的笑容。「只要不放棄就能辦到，知道嗎？」_

_奧爾嘉笑著說：「我當然不會放棄的！我才不會讓那個興趣來打倒我的！」_

_她的學生把編織針再次拾起來，接著把迷你熊貓頭拿起。在她觀察它們時是有片刻的寂靜。一個高興的微笑使她的臉蛋增輝。「妳知不知，妳是有一個多麼美好的才能啊。」_

_「妳也不是對我太好了。」娜奧美平靜地回應她。「妳知道嗎？」_

_「不，我只對能幹的人好的！」她很快回答。「就因爲這樣我才和你做朋友嘛。」_

_娜奧美驚訝地揚起眉毛然後就輕笑出來。她從床上站起來而拾她的一對編織針。「所以除了妳的家人和女僕，其他人都是無能的？」_

_「是的，呸，沒有人會把所有事做好的。」_

* * *

  ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ VIII ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

**親愛的娜奧美：**

**自從我被人推上成為所長後迦勒底就是整天忙忙碌碌。我在這幾年內性格變得比較暴躁，又在我父親去世後一直亂發脾氣，想跟你説聲對不起** **，我希望日後在對人的態度可以有改善的。** **在全部御主們是完全準備好之後，所有事就終於能定下來，如果我能找到空閒時間的話，我想我會花多點時間讓磨練自己的鈎織技術。**

 **妳可以取笑我的努力製作的心血結晶，因為與妳的作品相比我的不是那樣好，可是我為了妳的生日而親手製作一份小禮物。我嘗試製作一樣非常特別的東西給妳的，因為我們都知道我不是太擅長送禮，看這些年的妳在生日所收到東西足夠証明的。** **我真心為上年的裙子再次真心道歉。即使你已經向我解釋很多遍後，我對網上購物不是太熟悉。今年生日，因為還有許多重要工作需要處理完成而不會有特別安排。** **不過我希望可以在下年的生日可以向妳補償，我誠心答應妳。**  
**我也要說一聲對不起，妳能夠忍受到我的對這裹的輕微上帝情結，因為我明白我那一面並不是妳最喜歡的。**

**我亦想一樣特別的東西送給妳而記著我的。妳是是唯一位令我每天感到我的存在是有價值的人。沒有妳和雷夫我真是不知怎樣。**

  
**妳的好友：**  
**奧爾嘉瑪麗·亞寧姆史菲亞**  
**P.S.- 我仍然覺得妳的笑容比我的更好看。**

「奧爾嘉⋯⋯」

淚水順著她的臉頰不斷地流下時，娜奧美把她的注意力轉由那封被淚沾濕的親筆信到她右手手上的相框。華麗的盒子被拋一邊，其蓋子向地面打開。它大聲地掉下來令到一些員工陷入困惑而停下腳步來。她不理會他們的目光因為她的雙目目不轉睛地盯著這幅照片。

她們二人穿著一樣的衣服，它們都是在繼承人的要求下訂做的。兩件黑色的長外套都有著橙色的正面，蓋著了白色的荷葉袖裙子。長外套的橙色袖子綉上精美的金色刺繡裝飾，和正面一模一樣。一個紅色多褶邊的項飾齊齊整整掛上著圓形徽章。奧爾嘉把她的秀髮鬆散地放下，而娜奧美也梳了一樣的髮型，兩人摟著彼此，開心地向在她的房間裹的三腳架上相機微笑。在奧爾嘉的左手上拿著是被改做成小鎖匙扣的娜奧美親手做的迷你熊貓頭。

「為甚麼妳⋯⋯」這是冬木事件前一個星期拍下來的相片。

裁縫支撐不住跪下而開始毫不隱諱地大哭，不理會誰能目擊完美地有條不紊的部門主管在這樣精神崩潰的狀況。已經過了四個月了，她也以為自己一早接受了，不過心中的傷口仍然還在。過了忙碌的幾個月為御主們的候補選擇，她仍然找到空閒時間來製作一份驚喜生日禮物給她⋯⋯一件在地上在盒子旁邊的禮物。從她的被淚水弄模糊的雙眼望朝著從盒子掉出的真正禮物，她的身體心靈上被淚水的折磨更大了而她倚著在她右邊的牆來支撐自己。

令她驚訝的是，她看見有人從她旁邊走過來在她左邊跪下。她準備不理睬，收拾她的東西，就飛奔到她的工作室中，不過一隻溫柔的手輕拍她的肩上阻止她離去⋯。她轉過頭從充滿淚水的雙眼認出美狄亞。她立刻慌張地用袖子擦乾臉上眼淚。

「娜奧美，怎麼了？發生甚麼事？」美狄亞以充滿擔憂的聲線問她。她的雙眼現在較清晰，她回望著從者滿臉擔憂的樣子。

「沒-問題的，我-我剛剛一時-失態，就-就是這樣。」她說著時，一滴孤涙在她的臉頰滑下。一聲啜泣從她喉嚨發出跟著另一滴淚隨著她的臉頰流下來。「我應-應該要走了，我會遲到的。」

「娜奧美⋯⋯」

「我不-不能讓他們看-見我自己-遲到一次，要不然-」

「娜奧美！」 

 美狄亞把她的雙手溫柔但強而有力地放在裁縫的肩膀上，不偏不倚地盯著她的雙眼。一聲哀嗚再從她的喉嚨發出而左右俯瞰，對現況是心感羞愧及尷尬。

「如果妳不想說出來，這是沒問題的⋯⋯不過我一直會支持妳。」公主慢慢地清晰說著。

她的同情和擔心令她感到驚訝，而因為術士對她露出了透露多年一樣的經驗的笑容令她是啞口無言的。「哭出來是沒問題⋯⋯這道理我可是最清楚⋯⋯」

充滿窗戶走廊裹在合理的距離下聚集了一小群人，一片寂靜下，兩人停留原位不動。娜奧美冷靜下來。在她的好朋友去世後，在機關中是沒有人她可以直接地談天說地，即使她在這裹工作兼居住多年。她從來沒有意識到有別人的支持對她來說是，多麼的重要和富有意義的。

在她意識到她自己不知不覺地把自己孤立成為孤零零一人的同時，又一滴淚水滑過她臉頰。把自己沉浸於她的工作是令情況惡化的。不過，一個她在幾個月前根本沒想到會發生的機會就在眼前。在她深呼吸來冷靜自己，不過不完全信任她那把聲音，她放膽一次相信她對自己的擔心是不是真心。用她的抖動中的手，娜奧美把信紙交給美狄亞。

公主小心翼翼地拿著羊皮紙而開始細看。在她看到其最後一句，她一臉困惑望著裁縫就悄悄地增大雙眼。她再看多一次在底部的寫信人的簽名而慢慢地用單手遮住她的嘴巴在那個無聲的確認。輕輕地放下了信紙，她望向裁縫。把剛才遮住她的嘴巴的手溫柔地握著主管的手，清清楚楚地表現出她的同情。

「她是遠比-比大家想像中溫柔善良。」她哽咽地吐出這些話之後就有更多眼淚灑出。美狄亞立刻移近彼此的距離而把雙手抱住可憐的女子，一隻手安慰地以打圈式搓著她的背。 _「難道只有我承認過她的能力嗎？」_

「我深表同情。」藍髮女子低語說著而她的露出來的雙肩的肌膚感受著流下來一滴滴淚水。

「我-我的生日。」她結結巴巴地說起。「就是-在冬⋯⋯木事件發生後⋯⋯的一星期。她-她從來⋯⋯沒忘記⋯⋯我-我很想念她。」

美狄亞閉上她的眼睛並輕輕搖著抱著懷中的女子。「真是很難接受的⋯⋯」

* * *

  ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ IX ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

 娜奧美不知道她在休息廳留了多久。美狄亞在弗拉德的幫忙下把她帶入休息廳，令她吃驚是，他只是在幾米外沉默地站著，看著美狄亞安慰她。她們靜坐了很長一段時間，讓她冷靜下來整理思緒。

這沉默不令人難受，但是她心裏的痛依然沒消去。

科爾基斯的公主把她的私人物品收好後把它們放在裁縫面前的褥榻上。綠髮女子毫無表情地盯著在裝飾坐椅上的華麗的盒子。它和信紙、相框和編織袋子放在一起。一個托盤上的裝滿水的玻璃杯放在她旁邊的桌子上，作為一位路過的瑪麗的無聲支持。

「我先道歉。余並不是最擅長處理私人問題的人。」弗拉德一邊輕柔地說著一邊稍微在他的座位上移動。看見大公有點不太不自在倒還是真不尋常的。

「沒關係的，弗拉德⋯⋯」娜奧美輕聲地回答他，仍然在發呆中。「我應該要是控制好自己的情緒的。」

「噓。不需要道歉，傻魔術師。」美狄亞撫慰地回答她。「妳感覺好一點嗎？」

娜奧美點點頭說：「是的，謝謝妳。」

美狄亞露出一個微笑作為回應。在她坐好時，有段舒服的寧靜氣氛圍著，她的想著的事情被分兩件：她去世的好友與她面前的兩位從者。 雖然她們之間的交流只限於一起編織和偶爾的閒聊，但他們仍然盡心盡力來支持精神崩潰的她。她望著擔心地盯著她的兩騎。對弗拉德不是太明顯的，不過在他的平常的有著王者風範及堅忍的眼神都絕對是露出一絲擔憂的。這是她所相信著的事，不過要確定的話就只有做一件事的。

「為甚麼你們會幫我？」她輕聲地問著，令兩騎一面驚訝地望著她。在美狄亞的臉上是比弗拉德更明顯，不過大公在這次是毫無疑問地較明顯的。

「妳這是認真的問題嗎？」弗拉德用平坦的聲線來反問她。她令大公惱火嗎？

「因為我們是妳的朋友所以會幫妳啊，為甚麼我們不會不幫妳？」美狄亞很快回應她，令服飾部主管雙眼都瞪大。她說出”朋友”這字眼。

「我們只是在午飯時一起編織和閒聊。我不知道這是給了我任何的特-」

「特權？」弗拉德輕聲笑著說。「讓余說吧，妳早在幾星期前一早和我們成為朋友了。美狄亞與我是意見一致的。」

看著被提及的女子，她所收到的回應是一個微笑和點頭。現在她真是迷惑的。她是做了甚麼？她腦子確實已經清晰了吧？他們只是在午飯時一起編織，同時也會談天說地。除了在走廊見面時的問好，她完全想不到她做了甚麼以得到他們的善意與關心。

「我知道妳在想著自己做了甚麼的。」美狄亞察覺到而說，令娜奧美點頭同意她的意見。「這不只是妳做的事，還有妳沒有做的事。妳不像其他人以我們的傳說來判斷我們。」

「我只是覺得這事不值得一提。你們一開始以是對我很好，所以我就用你們對我的態度來看待你們而⋯⋯」娜奧美解釋時她的聲音開始漸漸停止，而引起了弗拉德和美狄亞雙眼的一絲關心。  
「我還以爲這是很明顯的。就是因爲這樣妳才是我們的朋友。」美狄亞直接交待說。 「我一直大多時間是呆著自己的房間，避開自從我的來臨後受到的那些指責及怒視。現在已經好了很多了，不過妳是給我一個座位與沒有任何偏見來陪伴首次接近的我。你説是不是，弗拉德？」

富有王者風範的從者表示認同就點一點頭然後望著娜奧美。「許多員工都叫我德古拉，有人更是因害怕而繼續避開我。雖然我在第一個星期的行為是沒有幫助的，但這些事並沒有影響妳對我的看法，讓我感到滿意及高興。妳一直對我當成一個人對待，即使只是簡單的閒聊和寒暄。」

她從來沒有想起這兩騎都是面對及處理著他們的本身的問題。她回想起和弗拉德第一次見面，她第一眼看見靠近的大公以及不斷傳出圍繞著他的謠言集合下感到懼怕。但令她感到更糟糕是，她和其他人一樣都對他抱有懷疑，不過亦是感到一絲的自豪在她能夠抑制自己以不受第一印象影響來平等地對待所有人。她只是跟隨她最親愛的媽媽的教導就和強者結交成為朋友了。

「朋友⋯⋯」她細聲地說著，但他們是聽到清清楚楚的而他們在她臉上露出的小微笑。「我猜我誤解了這些寂靜的編織時段了。我只是認為你們並不想和我談天說地。」

「我們還認為妳是較喜歡寧靜。在你離開後，美狄亞與我都談了不少。」大公點點頭而望向美狄亞。「讓妳誤解，我向妳說聲道歉。」

「明白了⋯⋯那麼我為自己的胡思亂想道歉。」娜奧美回應地微笑著。「還有⋯⋯謝謝你們。你們真心把我視為朋友，我真是感激不盡。」

「我很高興我們能成為朋友。」美狄亞快速地回她一句而嘻嘻笑著。「不過令我更高興的妳是心情是有好轉⋯⋯與我同為縫之魔女的好同伴。」

「呃⋯⋯該不會連妳都是這樣吧。」 娜奧美笑著地抱怨說而美狄亞忍不住大笑。在椅子上的她從原本低頭垂肩地坐著而挺直起來，並伸手拿起自己的東西。「我要盡快回到崗位繼續工作。我已經遲到不能再遲了。」

「而她終於回復正常。」弗拉德打趣地說著，但舉起手來阻止她。「不需要了。我們已經是通知羅曼代妳請假了。妳其中一個手下臨時頂替了妳的工作，妳能用今天餘下的時間休息。」

她脊背立刻發涼。娜奧美又驚訝又擔心凝視著他。「⋯⋯他有說誰的名字嗎？」

大公回望著美狄亞而她點頭回答：「他好像説是某位前見(Maemi)小姐。」

娜奧美鬆一口氣，令弗拉德和美狄亞被逗樂地互望對方。「 幸好是她⋯⋯如果是埃文斯就要老天保佑了。」

「既然妳把我們的舒適的寧靜而令妳有錯誤的印象，我建議我們一定要糾正的。妳想知道妳的朋友的什麼事情？」

她的微笑更大了。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ X ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

兩小時比娜奧美想像來得更短，在他們不斷的聊天中時間很快飛逝了。雖然他們在這一個半月中每天都見面，但所有的對話都是很簡短的。舒適的寧靜佔了她與他們每天一起渡過的五十分鐘。 平時只是有短短聊幾句，接著是幾分鐘的平靜。她從來沒有想過自己多麼掛念和其他人一起喋喋不休地聊天，就如奧爾嘉在生時一樣，而她臉上的笑容也仍然保持著。她雖然失去了她的摯友，但她卻是找到弗拉德和美狄亞而心感高興的。

「我心領妳的好意，美狄亞，不過我想我會繼續施我的小縫針魔術。」她有點尷尬地解釋。「上一次我嘗試增強自己的力量時，最後我的父母得把我送入醫院的。」

「妳過度使用妳的回路？」

她緊張地傻笑了起來：「不⋯⋯這⋯⋯這是超丟臉的事，牽涉中是意外產生的念力和在一個附近的花瓶。」

「唉呀⋯⋯」美狄亞咯咯笑起來，然而弗拉德忍住他的偷笑。

「會更糟糕的⋯⋯最少我沒有留傷疤的。」她帶著微笑安慰自己說而望著在她的褥榻上的華麗的盒子。她拿起它接著打開它望著裹面的唯一的禮物。娜奧美向它微笑一會兒就把蓋子蓋上並放入她的袋子裹，與那封信和相架一起。她繼續輕輕地笑。

「我要再說多一次，謝謝你們⋯⋯我是真心的。我很久沒有這樣笑了。」

「而我們保證是會一直會是這樣子的，因為我們都是同病相依的人。」大公點一點表示應同。他望向美狄亞而她露出同意的樣子，然後看一看自己手錶就嘆了一口氣。

「真是對不起，我要提早先走了。我已經有一個星期沒練自衛術了，御主又很他堅持要術士們學一兩近戰招式來保護自己。」公主悲嘆完後就站起來。她向娜奧美微笑。「我很喜歡互相認識對方多一點。」

「從現在開始，我希望我們能誠心對話。」娜奧美笑著說而向術士揮手告別。然後在不安下慢慢動搖的她的手。「⋯⋯但是，如果你們是較喜歡我們共有舒適寧靜我也不介意⋯⋯」

「我相信更開朗的氧氣而互相坦白會令我們更高興的。」弗拉德帶著使人放心的笑容插話說。「説實話，我們這麽多星期下來的閑聊開始有點無聊了。我能理解妳是會有錯誤的印象，以為我們只說有關是跑腿，妳的工作和一些⋯⋯在迦勒底的平常發生瘋狂的事件。」

他們一起點頭同意，而娜奧美笑著說：「聽來不錯啊，謝謝你們倆。」

美狄亞準備向弗拉德揮手但即是她盯著在他前面的褥榻。他的袋子仍然在上面，不過吸引她的目光卻是一根編織針不知如何是直插在其面料上；瑪麗知道後一定不高興的。 娜奧美一樣注意到而一起與她盯著看。弗拉德跟著她們的目光向著令人無言的東西，而溫柔地從褥榻拔出來，無聲地望著在拔出針後造成那個細小但顯眼的針洞。他與她們的目光交接一刻。

「至少這不是余第一次這樣對待個鄂圖曼。」他思忖地說而隱約偷笑。娜奧美聽到後冒了冷汗的。

美狄亞抱怨說：「雖然我是喜歡對我們的好友更坦誠，但你我真心希望你不會開始常開這種雙關冷笑話。那可真是令人髮指的殘忍啊。」

弗拉德聽了後便開始大笑起來。

* * *

 ¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨(¯ˆ·.¸ XI ¸.·ˆ¯)¨·..·¨·..·¨·..·¨

* * *

  女主管哼著曲子而望著一條由裁縫剛剛縫好的寬鬆長褲。她的一雙翠綠的眼睛仔細審視這一件新做好的衣服，穿上迦勒底制服的她交叉了修長的雙臂。她的黃色的物流部的領帶完美地掛在她的脖子上，領子熨到挺括，可説是標準的典範。她將中心轉移至另一隻腳，將褲子反轉，用她的手在桌子上撫平它，而臉帶著笑容地望著白色的外衣。她拿起了掛著衣服的衣架，舉起並轉動它，遞給在她後面靜靜地浮著的機械人。

「拜托了，請把它送到前桌。還有對埃文斯說他做得很出色，亦不需要擔心它遲做好的。」她笑著說。

從她的神經崩潰以來過了一個星期多了，而她膽敢地說那正是她所需要的。幸好她與朋友的午餐會面是如他們所期望地熱誠又坦誠。但她的工作場所在她放鬆的管理一些後，就有了巨大的變化。在她的改革後的一個星期，沒有任何有關部門的製作品的品質下降的投訴，令她心滿意足的。不過也有不少關於其改革的理由的流言流傳為何實行這些改變，而最受令人認同的就是她瞞著大家在另一個部門交了位秘密男朋友。

她唯一絕對喜歡的新改變是針對她的擾亂和在她背後改糟糕綽號是有明顯下降的。

她坐在椅子上而在她桌底拉出了一些繪畫紙，展開後，其底部輕微碰到靠在牆壁的新相架。她開始描畫女從者們會有興趣的裙子的設計圖。她的雙手有規律地畫下其草圖。娜奧美掃了她鬆下來的一綹綠髮到她的耳後，也碰到了她最新的飾品：一個鮮紅的鉤針編織玫瑰。

這是翠綠眼睛的裁縫仍然持續著的美好的一天的開始，對自己不需要喝咖啡來展開她的一日的想法而輕笑著。也許美狄亞和弗拉德在他們的跑腳時會幫她找到她所請求的罕有布料和物資，那就會令這天變得更棒的。在遠方，她聽到服飾部的門口打開，估計是另一位顧——

「早安，各位羅馬市民！卿們最親愛的女皇帝帶著她的更多時尚服裝的要求降臨了在此！」

娜奧美突然希望她準備多三杯咖啡。

 

 **~** **第五塊** **:** **一針一縫完** **~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> 小翻的話；你好，我是小伊，這是GhostXavier大大的同人小說-Fragments of Chaldea的正式中文翻譯。因為故事的長度，以及我本身的私人生活故會是不定期更新的。  
> 但是希望大家支持這翻譯，可以給意見，令這翻譯可以更好，也可到原文支持GhostXavier的啊！亦可以在巴哈給GP支持！


End file.
